The Perks of Getting Knocked Up
by Nicole11
Summary: What’s the best way to get a guy? According to Ginny, make him jealous, get pregnant, and reluctently leave him for someone else. HG Rating for sexual situations.
1. The Pee Stick

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: The Pee Stick  
  
They say you can't get pregnant your first time. Well, *they* obviously didn't do their homework. Because I, Ginny Weasley, did everything in my power to not get pregnant, and it still happened. I took the pill, we used a condom, we even did it standing up! And still his little swimmers seemed to find their way to my uterus. Stupid athletic bastards.  
  
It all happened the last night of my seventh year. I'd been dating this guy, Devon, and we were all celebrating the end of school. Devon lured me into his dorm room and gave me one of his unbelievable sexy smiles. It's the kind of smile that makes you think he can see through your clothes, and likes what he sees. Which, or course, only makes me more confident. So I jumped him right then and there. Well, not really 'jumped.' More like pushed him onto the bed behind him and had my way with him.  
  
I'll save you the gruesome details. It's actually a very personal subject, so I don't want to tell you too much. Let's just say that he was the best I'd ever had... which, I suppose, wasn't much, seeing as I was a virgin.  
  
But that wasn't the best part. The best part was how he made me feel. Call me old fashion, but I'd rather have a guy tell me I'm beautiful then finger me any day. It's just so... orgasmic? I donno, I just get very hot when a guy gives me a once over and whispers that he thinks I'm the most beautiful thing in the world. Not that I'd object to being fingered, but I just think that actions aren't always better then words.  
  
Anyways, the next day was when we left for home. I kissed Devon goodbye, and we promised to owl each other everyday. I also invited him down to the Burrow, which he happily accepted, saying that his schedule was completely open, and he couldn't wait to see me.  
  
Once I got off of the train, and through the platform, my whole family was waiting for me. Even Hermione and Harry. Once my mom wrapped me in a hug and told me how much she missed her little girl, I suddenly felt really guilty.  
  
My poor mother. Her little girl, her *only* little girl, had had sex the day before. I felt so dirty, and not in a good way. Not in the 'I've been a bad, bad girl' way, but in the 'Christina Aguilera dirrty' way. I didn't feel worthy of my mothers love. I was in-pure.  
  
So, naturally, I blamed Devon. The bastard. He'd seduced me! He'd taken advantage of the fact that I can't say no to his I-can-see-through- you-clothes-and-I-like-what-I'm-seeing smiles and come-hither eyes.  
  
"So, are you happy it's all over?" Harry asked me with a smile.  
  
"Ecstatic." I answered, my mood suddenly changing as Hermione and Harry walked next to me. Now that my mother was a few feet ahead of me, I felt like I was floating, and that I had to tell someone about my 'encounter' with Devon.  
  
"Hermione," I whispered; which was actually pointless, seeing that my mother was deep in conversation with my father, and wasn't even acknowledging that she had children.  
  
Hermione turned her head and gave me a curious look.  
  
"I have to tell you something once we get to the Burrow." I whispered, and then broke down in a fit of giggles. Harry and Ron looked at me strangely, and Hermione glanced curiously in my direction.  
  
"What's so funny, Gin?" Ron asked. I had almost recovered from my fit at this point, but abruptly had another one as soon as he started talking.  
  
Boys must hate that. When they're trying to be all serious, girls just laugh in their faces. But it's a kind of womanly trait. We should be aloud to be all happy and giggly for three out of the four weeks. Because one week of being bitchy and crampy can really take a toll on a girl, and she needs a little laughter after that. And it's all the more better when the laughing is directed at someone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once we arrived at the house, I grabbed Hermione's hand and bolted up to my room. She followed, the whole time firing questions and comments.  
  
"What's up with you?", "Ginny, slow down." and "Ow! Let go of my hand before you break it off!" were comments that Hermione said as I dragged up a rather cramped stairway.  
  
When we were finally in my room, I locked the door and threw myself onto the bed, bring Hermione with me.  
  
I was absolutely beaming. I think Hermione had to shield her eyes, fearing she might go blind if she looked directly at me. She gave me a rather strange, yet curious, half-smile and I just couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"I had sex." I said with the biggest, goofiest smile. I was practically bursting with joy.  
  
Hermione just blinked.  
  
"You... you what?" Hermione stuttered, blinking a couple more times and looking as if she'd just seen a UFO.  
  
I stayed silent. It would sound stupid for me to say 'I had sex!' again. I hate it when people ask me to repeat myself.  
  
"Me and Devon... we..." I did a few hand motions, trying to get her to understand.  
  
"When?" She asked. I was very disappointed with her lack of enthusiasm. But, then again, it was probably my fault. When wanting to discuss sex and other things that are 'racy' one normally doesn't go to Hermione. Lavender and Parvati; yes. But never Hermione. I mentally slapped myself a couple times before coming back to reality and answering her question.  
  
"Yesterday." I said. Hermione blinked again.  
  
Well, this wasn't going as planned. It would have been easier just to tell Ron!  
  
Oh God, would she tell Ron? They were best mates, after all.  
  
I mentally slapped myself a couple more times.  
  
"Ginny..." Hermione's voice faded. She looked lost. And that just made me feel even worse.  
  
"Did you use...?" Hermione blushed, and she hadn't even finished the sentence. I felt so horrible for causing her so much confusion and embarrassment, so I finished it for her.  
  
"Yes, we used protection." I said, trying to sound casual and not blush. Well, that was a loosing battle. My voice was barely audible, and I could feel my face heat up.  
  
Hermione blinked again. I wanted to grab her shoulders and give her a few good shakes. I needed more of a reaction then that! Why didn't she scream and ask for all of the details? Or yell at me for being so irresponsible?  
  
But, no, she just sat there and continued to open and close her eyes over, and over, and over again.  
  
I was sick of the silence. I had to say something.  
  
"Hermione -"  
  
"Ginny what if you get pregnant?!" Hermione suddenly screamed, her face coming to life and her forehead crinkling up in concern. Her sudden rise in volume made me jump.  
  
"Would you keep it down?" I whispered frantically, as if my mother was on the other side of the door with her ear pressed up against it.  
  
"You need to do it, Gin." Hermione said serious.  
  
"Do what?" I asked, completely lost.  
  
"Take a pregnancy test."  
  
I laughed, but Hermione didn't seem to find it at all funny.  
  
"Ginny, this isn't at all funny." Hermione said sternly.  
  
See?  
  
"Hermione, you're completely overreacting." I laughed again. "I'm not going to get pregnant."  
  
The thought of my stomach being the shape of a beach ball in nine months was hilarious to me. But Hermione persisted, telling me to just be safe and check. I rolled my eyes and agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It took Hermione a few weeks to be able to sneak out and get the pregnancy test. She was staying at the Burrow, along with Harry and all of my brothers, and it's very hard to go places without someone seeing you.  
  
I didn't know when to take the test, or even how to take it. But Hermione was a pal, and helped me throughout the whole thing. And I showed her just how appreciative I was for her kindness by being very cooperative.  
  
"You want me to *pee* on this?" I asked with disgust, waving the pregnancy test in the air.  
  
"Yea." Hermione said, looking at me as if I'd just asked her what two plus two equaled.  
  
I opened and closed my mouth a couple times, doing a marvelous impression of a fish. Hermione just put her hands on her hips and looked at me in that strange way again.  
  
I sighed, stomped my foot, and proceeded into the bathroom with the pregnancy test in one fist.  
  
Only to emerge five seconds later with a helpless look on my face.  
  
"Come on Ginny!" Hermione sighed angrily. "Just pee on the stupid stick and be done with it!"  
  
"It's not that..." I said, blushing down to the root of my hair.  
  
"Then what's the problem?" She asked in a voice that made me feel very foolish.  
  
"I... I don't have to pee... at the moment." I muttered, cursing the bathroom gods under my breath. Sure, they could make me have to go to the loo during a Quidditch match, when the nearest toilet is all the way back in the castle. But now, when it was crucial that I pee right then and there, they just decided to turn off the faucet.  
  
"You don't have to pee?" Hermione asked.  
  
I held back the urge to say acidly, "did I stutter?" and just nodded.  
  
"Well... you're just going to have to... force it out." Hermione said. I gave her an are-you-insane look.  
  
"You can't force things like these." I said knowingly.  
  
"Too bad!" Hermione yelled, turning me around and pushing me back into the bathroom. She slammed the door and yelled, "Think about a waterfall!"  
  
I'm sure you don't want to hear about me peeing on a stick. It's truly not that exciting. Let me just tell you that Hermione repeating the words 'drip, drip, drip' from the other side of the door didn't help the situation.  
  
So, about five minutes later, after I had turned on the sink to try and trick myself into having to pee, I emerged from the bathroom with a stick that was covered in my pee. Gross.  
  
I set it down on my desk (which, now that I think about it, wasn't that great of an idea. Now I have pee-essence on my desk), and Hermione and I gathered around it. I didn't really know what I was looking for. I hadn't read the directions on the box because reading instructions is against my religion. Truthfully. Just like it's against my father's religion to ask for directions, it's against mine to read and follow them.  
  
But when a little blue line appeared on the stick, I suppose that was what I was waiting for.  
  
"What's it mean?" I whispered to Hermione, not taking my eyes off of that blue line.  
  
"...I donno." Hermione said. She then quickly went and got the box that the pregnancy test had come in.  
  
"Okay, here it is." She said. "One line means..." her voice faded quickly and I whirled around to look at her.  
  
"One line means...?" I asked hopefully. She looked up from the box and gave me a sympathetic look. That look said everything.  
  
One line meant that I was going to be a mother, Devon was going to be a father, and my parents were going to royally pissed.  
  
Oh shit. My parents. They were going to disown me! I'd have to wander the cold, dark streets of London with nothing but a bag filled with diapers. I'd have to give birth in an alley! My child and I would have to beg for food and clothes! I'd have to grab women up off of the street and ask them to breast feed my baby (since I wouldn't do it; it makes your boobs really saggy and gross).  
  
"I can't tell me parents." I told Hermione, right after she had suggested I'd do just that.  
  
"Ginny, they're going to find out sooner or later."  
  
"Maybe they won't notice...?" I said hopefully. Ah, who was I kidding. My mom has the eyes of a hawk. She can spot a hair cut a mile away, even if it's just a trim! So I'm pretty sure her eyes wouldn't skip over me gaining several hundred pounds (or at least it would look like that).  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The thing about Hermione is, when she sets her mind to something, nothing can change it. So once she had the suggestion that I tell my parents about my pregnancy, she would nag me and nag me till it was done. I mentally kicked and slapped myself so many times for telling her about me and Devon having sex that I think my mental self is suing me for psychological and physical damages.  
  
A few days after the pregnancy test, Hermione and I were walking into the kitchen when we noticed that both of my parents were in there. I stopped dead, and was just turning to run when Hermione grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me roughly into the room.  
  
I stumbled through the doorway and almost ran into the kitchen table. Hermione stood at a safe distance, draped in the shadows of the doorway. My parents, who were having a pleasant conversation, both looked up at me strangely.  
  
"Ginny," My mother smiled. "we were just talking about you."  
  
Well, that's always reassuring.  
  
"We were discussing what you are planning on doing now that you are out of Hogwarts." My dad continued.  
  
"Oh," was all I managed to say. I glanced in Hermione's direction, hoping that she was gone and I could make a clean get away. But she was still standing there, sending me ESP signals to tell my parents about my pregnancy. I sent her ESP signals back, telling her to go fuck herself and mind her own business. Obviously she didn't receive such a message.  
  
"You know that there's always a spot open for you in the Ministry." Dad said happily. Oh goody, I could go work for Fudge and be brainwashed and learn how to *gasp* send documents!  
  
"I'll have to look into that..." I said, my mind only half on the conversation. I was still trying to think of a way to tell my parents about the baby without accidentally kill one of them from shock.  
  
"Well, you could start as a secretary." Dad continued.  
  
"Really?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Yea, and you get a lot of vacation days." Dad said with a smile.  
  
It was now or never. He was in a happy mood, and only good can come from that... or watered down bad. But both are better then regular bad.  
  
I took a deep breath and said, "Dad, how much maternity leave would a secretary get?"  
  
There was a long, tense silence. I was looking at the ground, not being able to look either of them in the eye. After a few moments, my father spoke.  
  
"Five months, I think." He said thoughtfully. I glanced up at him with a very puzzled expression. "But I suppose, if you ask, you could -"  
  
"Arthur!" My mom yelled. I winched at the tone of her voice. "Ginny isn't asking that."  
  
"But she just-"  
  
"She's trying to tell us," Mom said calmly, slowly shifting her gaze from dad to me. "that she's pregnant." Mom's voice got very quiet at the last word. She looked close to tears, and I was shocked to find that I felt the same way.  
  
"Really?" Dad said thoughtfully. "Well, that went straight over my head."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	2. Dealing with the Brothers of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Dealing with the Brothers of Death  
  
"Mummy?" I asked hesitantly. Mum had gone into a sort of silent trance. She was looking at me with no emotion showing in her face at all.  
  
"Please say something." I urged. I knew what was going to come, and I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.  
  
Mum's temper is like a tornado. You can tell that it's coming. There are obvious signs. But, no matter how much you try, you can't escape it. It's just too strong of a force.  
  
My dad seemed to catch the warning signs as well, and was slowly getting ready to run out of the room. But mum was too quick for him. Once he had started to move, the storm started.  
  
"Arthur!" Mum screamed, directing her intense glare at my father. I cowered in the corner.  
  
"Yes, love?" My father answered quietly. A little ass kissing was a good move. It puts him at an advantage.  
  
"Remind me again." Mum boomed. "How old is Ginny?!"  
  
Oh, great, she was acting like I wasn't in the room. At least that means I wouldn't have to experience it first hand. Just from the side lines.  
  
"She's eighteen." Dad answered. I cringed, knowing what would come next.  
  
"So, that would mean that her child is going to be starting Hogwarts when Ginny's twenty-nine." Mum boomed. Then, to my horror, she turned to me. My face resembled that of one who has just seen Snape naked. Or so Hermione said, who was still standing safely off to the side.  
  
"How could you be so IRRESPONSIBLE?!" My mother yelled.  
  
To my surprise, mum stood there and waited for me to answer. Unfortunately, my vocal cords were on a coffee break. Since I didn't know sign language, I had to resort to my miming skills.  
  
But before I could even think of a motion for the word 'sorry', my mother started yelling again.  
  
"Didn't you think of the consequences?!" she screamed.  
  
I opened my mouth and, low and behold, sound came out!  
  
"I wasn't thinking-" I began apologetically.  
  
"You're damn right you weren't thinking." Mum fumed. "You were being selfish, and look were it got you!"  
  
"You're right, I'm-"  
  
"How could you embarrass the family like this?!"  
  
"Hey-" I started angrily. How dare she! Embarrass the family my ass.  
  
"It's going to take a lifetime for me to live this down!" Mum went on.  
  
"Live what down?" I hissed, talking very quickly so she wouldn't cute me off.  
  
"Everyone's going to talk about how the Weasley's are horrible parents for letting their daughter get pregnant." Mum continued.  
  
"You wouldn't have been able to stop me, anyways!" I yelled, getting very upset. "I make my own decisions!"  
  
"And look where that's got you." Mum said, motioning down to my soon- to-be-huge stomach.  
  
"Are you ashamed of me?" I asked sadly. The picture of me living in a cardboard box was becoming more and more clear.  
  
"No, just disappointed." Mum said.  
  
Ouch. That's worse. Disappointment is a hundred times worse then being angry.  
  
Damn it. Anger looked a lot more appetizing by that point. I would have happily let her try and strangle me, just so long as I didn't have to hear her say the D word.  
  
After my mother got over her disappointment- God, I hate that word!- she dropped another bomb on me.  
  
"Go outside." She ordered.  
  
Flashes of my life on the streets went through my brain. I was sitting, very pregnant, on the ground with a little cardboard sign that read 'give me your money, you greedy bastards.' Big, important business people were walking right past me. Some gave me strange looks, but others just acted like I didn't exist.  
  
"Ginny?" My mother asked sharply. I seemed to have gone into a trance, looking like I fell asleep with my eyes open and standing up. "Didn't you hear me? I told you to go outside."  
  
"Can't I pack my bags first?" I asked desperately, not being able to picture my homeless life without a nice pair of shoes.  
  
"Why would you need to do that?" Mum asked, looking very annoyed.  
  
"You're going to kick me out of the house without any possessions?" I asked wildly. "What kind of a mother are you?!"  
  
"Ginny," my mother sighed. "I'm not kicking you out."  
  
I blushed. Jumping to conclusions seemed to be a bad habit of mine. But, really, you didn't expect my mother to throw me a party for losing my virginity and getting impregnated in the same night, did you? I know that it's probably unreasonable to think that she'd throw me out of the house, but it's not like I was expecting a congratulations either.  
  
"I'm not kicking you out." My mother repeated. "I just want you to go outside and find your brothers so that you can tell them your -erm -news yourself."  
  
Life on the street suddenly seemed very appealing. I didn't care if it was with or without my new Sketchers, just as long as my brothers weren't in the picture.  
  
A billion thoughts flashed through my head;  
  
Would Ron strangle me with his bare hands, or kill Devon first?  
  
Would it hurt the baby if Fred threw me across yard?  
  
If Devon survived my brothers' wrath (which was unlikely), would he sue my family?  
  
Would a judge who had a kid sister be more lenient?  
  
"They're all out there playing Quidditch." Mum said with a smile.  
  
What was she so damn happy about? Or was this one of those evil, scheming smiles where the person wearing it usually cocks an eyebrow and scratches their chin? Or, if male, twirls their mustache around one finger?  
  
"I can't go tell them now." I said hurriedly.  
  
"And why not?" My mother asked. Well, those probably weren't her exact words, but I was too busy thinking of a reasonable excuse to listen closely.  
  
"What if they throw a Quaffle at me?" I asked, my brain being unable to work, so I had to go with the only excuse that I could think of.  
  
My mother, obviously not convinced, chuckled.  
  
"I'm serious!" I said loudly. "If hit in the right place, that Quaffle could damage the baby! Why would you want to *deliberately* hurt your unborn grandchild?"  
  
"Well, I'll be sure to tell them not to aim at your stomach." Mum smiled, pushing me out the back door. "If we're lucky, they'll hit your head. That might knock some sense into you."  
  
And with that, my mother slammed the door shut in my face. If I didn't have cat-like reflexes, I'd be without a nose at this very moment. But, luckily, I moved out of the way before the door de-nosed me.  
  
I turned around, and the first thing my eyes landed on was a bunch of boys in their brooms. Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Harry were all in the air, laughing and tossing that lethal Quaffle around. Thank God I didn't have to deal with Percy just yet. I was suddenly very happy that he was my Estranged Brother. I'd owl him whenever I had the chance, which hopefully wouldn't be for a few hundred years. Percy was famous for his lectures, and I didn't want to hear it until I had mastered a hex you can send through the mail.  
  
I walked as slowly as I could, hoping that I wouldn't reach them until sun down. And by then, it'd be harder for them to see me in the darkness, and I could make a clean getaway.  
  
As I walked, I planned out a whole speech that I could give them. I'd tell them that I was prepared for the responsibilities, and no where in the speech would I mention Devon's name.  
  
Once I reached all of the boys, my legs wobbled a little as I stood very still. I was still going through the speech in my head, so Harry had to yell to get my attention.  
  
"Hey, Ginny! Grab a broom, you can take Charlie's place since he's obviously forgotten how to throw a Quaffle and fly a broom at the same time." Harry laughed. Charlie scowled at him.  
  
"I only fell off once." Charlie said angrily.  
  
"Come on, Gin. You can use my Nimbus 2001." Harry said with a smile.  
  
I only half heard him, still trying to remember the whole speech. Something about the twins being harder to take care of then a baby? So I just waved my hand and said the first thing that came to my head when I heard the word 'broom.'  
  
"I don't think you're allowed to fly when you're pregnant."  
  
The words that had just tumbled out of my mouth only started to make sense when I heard Fred fall off of his broom. Bill dropped the Quaffle in shock, and it landed on Ron's head, who was beneath him.  
  
"...come again?" Ron asked, rubbing the spot on his head the Quaffle had collided with.  
  
"I....umm..." I stuttered, looking around at all of the shocked faces. The twins both had the same look on their faces, except Fred's face was covered in dirt from his fall. Harry was looking at me with both shock and sadness. Bill and Charlie looked mad, and Ron's face was turning increasingly red.  
  
"You're pregnant?!" Ron yelled. I cringed at his voice. Well, it was either at his voice, or at the sight that he was carrying a beater's bat.  
  
I nodded, and he seemed to take that as an invitation to proceed in killing me, because he flew down to the ground and started to walk quickly up to me. I was paralyzed with fear.  
  
But thank God Harry was there. He flew in between me and Ron as Ron was a few inches away from me.  
  
"Ron, calm down." Harry said, dismounting his broom and standing in front of me.  
  
"Who was it!" Ron yelled, trying to get a good look at me from around Harry. I grabbed onto the back of Harry's shirt and pulled him closer to me, wanting to be as protected as possible.  
  
"Was it Dean?!" Ron yelled. He obviously was not updated on my love life. Dean was years ago. All the way back in fourth year. "It's was him, wasn't it! I'll kill him!"  
  
"Ron!" I yelled, standing up on my tiptoes so I could look at my brother over Harry's shoulder. "It wasn't Dean."  
  
"Then who was it?!" Ron yelled. I didn't answer. I just pulled Harry closer and hid behind him, burying my face in his back so I wouldn't have to look at Ron's angry expression.  
  
It was then that I realized how good Harry smelled. It was like a clean, rugged smell. I couldn't quite place the exact scent, all I knew was that it made me feel safe and protected. Or maybe it was just the man who was wearing it that made me feel that way.  
  
"Tell me who did it Ginny!" Ron yelled, pulling me out of the wonderful, nice smelling dream. He was acting like he was an investigator and I had just witnessed a murder.  
  
"You know I'll find out!" Ron threatened. "I'll just kill all of the boys you've ever talked to!"  
  
"Ron, you're being unreasonable!" I yelled, which just made his face get even more red with anger.  
  
"UNREASONABLE?!" he screamed. I literally jumped from surprise. And, since I was holding onto Harry's shirt, he jumped a little too. "You just wait! You haven't seen unreasonable until I get a hold of the bastard that did this to you!"  
  
Let me tell you, if Ron were a cartoon character, smoke would be coming out of his ears by now. I was worried that his head might explode! And Fred and George were almost as mad. They were shouting something, but I couldn't understand it because Bill and Charlie were trying to wrestle them down to the ground so they wouldn't come at me.  
  
Harry turned his head so that he could whisper in my ear.  
  
"Maybe you should run..." he said, his eyes flickering to my brothers. I was surprised that I could hear him over all of my brothers shouting.  
  
"I didn't think they'd take it this badly." I said. I huddled closer to Harry, half because I was terrified and half because I couldn't get enough of his scent. "I really feel bad for De-"  
  
I quickly cut myself off before I finished saying Devon's name. If I hadn't, and Ron had heard me, it would be like tattooing 'I slept with Ginny Weasley' on Devon's forehead and hand delivering him to my brothers.  
  
"I think we'd be safer with You-Know-Who." I laughed.  
  
"I can think of a better place." Harry said, a mischievous smile on his face. Immediately I thought he meant in bed or something, but then I came to my senses.  
  
"Okay," Harry continued, totally oblivious to the fact that I was having dirty fantasies about him. "On three, we run as fast as we can toward the house. Once we're inside there'll be too many witnesses for them to kill you."  
  
"Aye aye captain." I smiled, holding back the urge to salute him.  
  
"Okay, de-board the ship, sailor, and run on three." Harry laughed. As my brothers contained to yell, unaware that Harry and I were having our own conversation, Harry began counting.  
  
"One..." he whispered, both of us bouncing on the balls of our feet.  
  
"Two..." I let go of his shirt, and he grabbed hold of my arm.  
  
"Three!" he yelled. We bolted toward the house, laughing like school girls (okay, maybe Harry wasn't laughing like a school girl, but he was still laughing). I glanced over my shoulder and was lucky enough to catch the look of Ron's face. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear any words over mine and Harry's laughter. Fred and George were covered in grass stains as they began to stand up.  
  
None of my brothers were chasing us, but Harry and I continued to run. I felt really free, just running hand in hand with Harry. I felt like there should be long grass and flowers all around us, and birds and deer should be flying and prancing around us. I had to fight down the urge to burst out in song and sing 'The Sound of Music' like Julie Andrews did when she was on top of that hill.  
  
But before I could even remember half of the lyrics, we were at the backdoor. We rushed in to find my mum, dad, and Hermione at the kitchen table.  
  
"Did you tell them?" My mother asked pleasantly.  
  
"Yep." I said, locking the door Harry and I had come in through. I turned back around and found my mother and father giving me strange looks. "So, what's for dinner?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here are some thank yous to all of the people who were kind enough to review my story. I'm sorry if I missed someone!  
  
Hedwig55: lol, thanks! I liked how she told her parents too. But, if it was me, I think I would have just gone with the let's-see-if-they-notice plan. I could never handle the how-could-you-be-so-irresponsible-wrath of my mum and dad.  
  
Raven Lee Knight: I hope you didn't wake up your mum! But I know the feeling. My mum can hear a pin drop a mile away, and my computer is just a wall away from her room. One time I was laughing so hard I fell off my chair! My mum was so pissed. Anyways, I'm glad I made you smile :)  
  
mark: There's the Ginny/Harry relationship emerging... kinda. At least they're talking, unlike in the first four books. I promise that more of a relationship, besides just her holding onto him for dear life, is soon to come.  
  
D.Torres: Thanks. I was crossing my fingers, hoping that I'd be original, for once. I seem to have this problem where I think I'm being so original, and I'm over-the-moon proud of myself for the idea, and then I see a million other people writing about the same thing. So that just makes my story boring. Anyways, tell me if I'm becoming too cookie cutter. I'd appreciate it.  
  
MrVinceKlortho: Thank you so much for being honest and saying that it was a bit too graphic. I read over it again and decided that you were more then just a little bit right, so I took out that part. I think it'd a lot more tasteful now. O! And I'm so glad I made you laugh, that's definitely the reaction I'm going for.  
  
cricketlover: Harry's in the picture! I suppose I should have had him more in the first chapter, but all well. But I promise that he's a main character in the story and will show up more often.  
  
dolphingirl79: I did I did I did!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	3. Dear Bastard

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Dear Bastard  
  
After mum forced me to unlock the door, my brothers came trudging in.  
  
"Fred, George, why are you two so dirty?" Mrs. Weasley asked, examining her sons' grass stained and dirt covered clothes.  
  
"I fell off my broom." Fred said, eyeing me very carefully. He gave me this look that said, 'once everyone's gone, I'm going to force information out of you.' And I knew that that information was who the father was. I looked around the kitchen, making sure that all of the sharp, torture worthy objects were in safe keeping.  
  
There was a long, tense silence. My mother kept looking at my brothers, and then at me. She was probably wondering the same thing I was; how many years in Azkaban would Ron get if he used an Unforgivable Curse on me?  
  
"Well," My mother said pleasantly. "Dinner's ready."  
  
I happily helped her set the table. It aided in distracting me from the prying eyes and silent questions of my brothers.  
  
The whole dinner was uncomfortably silent. I didn't eat anything or look up from my plate. I just pushed my mash potatoes around and used the gravy to draw different things on my plate. What felt like hours later, Ron broke the silence.  
  
"I won't kill him, if that's what you're thinking." Ron said, as if we had been discussing the issue for some time.  
  
I looked up with a puzzled expression. He just stared back at me with a very serious face.  
  
"...what?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"If you tell me who the father is, I promise not to kill him." Ron said. I had to swallow a laugh.  
  
"Riiiight." I said, forcing down the corners of my mouth. "Because you're never violent."  
  
"I'm serious, Gin." Ron said, looking a little desperate to prove his point. But I cut him off before he could think up any more lies.  
  
"You're saying that you'd be civil to a man who stole your sister's innocence?" I asked seriously. I could see my mother shift uncomfortably in her chair. My father busied himself with examining the table cloth. But everyone else was glued to Ron and my conversation, not even blinking for fear of missing a millisecond of it.  
  
"...yes." Ron said. Ah, the poor lad, he's such a terrible liar.  
  
"The man who took advantage of me and got me pregnant?" I asked. I was exaggerating, of course. Devon never took advantage of me, I did it willingly.  
  
"Of- of course." Ron stuttered.  
  
"The man who slept in my bed and kissed me and saw me naked?" I asked. I could hear my mother gasp and my father clear his throat awkwardly. Hermione was staring at me with an gaping mouth. Fred was gripping his butter knife so hard I feared he'd draw blood. And George's clenched fists were shaking in rage. Bill and Charlie were more mature, and decided to handle things in an adult fashion; they pretended to stay calm but were really listing a number of nasty curses and hexes in their heads.  
  
Ron, who had been maintaining a rather calm composure throughout dinner, suddenly exploded.  
  
"It was that Michael bastard, wasn't it!" He yelled, standing up from his chair so quickly it tipped over and fell to the ground. He was leaning over the table and staring me straight in the eye. I was afraid that if I moved to suddenly, he might bite me or something, so I stayed very still.  
  
"I'll kill him." Ron muttered.  
  
"Ron, sit down." Hermione said quietly, pulling on his arm.  
  
Ron rounded on her and yelled, "Why are you being so calm?!"  
  
"Because that's what you do when around a crazy person." Hermione said acidly. Ron glared at her.  
  
"I'm not crazy. If anyone's crazy, it's Ginny." Ron said, bringing his gaze back to me.  
  
"Wait just a second." I said defensively, sitting on my hands so I wouldn't throw my soup at him. "What makes *me* the crazy one?"  
  
"The fact that you are sticking up for Michael."  
  
"It wasn't Michael!" I screamed, but Ron ignored me.  
  
"All men are scum, Ginny. I thought you'd know that by now!"  
  
"Ron," I said reasonably. "You may not be aware of this yet, but you're a man as well."  
  
"I'm very well aware, thank you." He spat. I couldn't help but grin. Annoying him was way too easy. "But men take advantage of girls like you."  
  
"Girls like me?" I laughed. "Are you referring to just red headed girls, or girls with millions of overly protective brothers?"  
  
"I mean girls who fall in love every other day." Ron said.  
  
My mouth, which had been wearing a confident smirk, was now open to a surprised 'o'.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" I asked angrily. I mean, the nerve of him! At least I didn't act like a five year old child and torment the person I liked the way he did with Hermione.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he smirked. The cocky git.  
  
"Do you think we'd be having this conversation if it was obvious?" I spat.  
  
He didn't seem fazed. Damn it. He knew something I didn't, and that meant the power was on his side. Or, if you want to use a sport scenario, then; if this was tug-of-war, then that stupid little handkerchief that's tied in the middle of the rope would be on his side... what? I consider tug- of-war a sport. If it makes you sweat, it's a sport.  
  
"How many boyfriends have you had?" Ron asked, looking like he was trying not to have his Protective Brother act get in the way of his new Confident Bastard-ness.  
  
"Is that really important?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Truthfully, I'd lost count. There'd been so many. What can I say? Ze men; zey find me, 'ow you say, irresistible.  
  
"My point is," Ron continued. "you fall in love so easily, any guy would take advantage of that."  
  
"I do not fall in love easily!" I said, not even believing myself. But I had to be right. Ron was never right, and I planned on keeping it that way.  
  
"Do you remember the Harry situation?" Ron asked.  
  
I could have died. Just keeled over right then and there. I blushed so red, my face looked like Rudolph's nose. You'd probably get sunburned if you stood next to me for too long.  
  
Harry seemed paralyzed by either terror or surprise. I couldn't tell which, since I wouldn't dare look directly at him.  
  
Ron, being the loving brother that he was, continued trying to kill me from embarrassment.  
  
"You were totally head over heals in love with Harry," he said.  
  
I wondered if I could fatally wound him with a butter knife.  
  
"You'd never even spoken to him, and you were smitten."  
  
If I reached under the table, could I stab him in the groin with my fork?  
  
"You couldn't even talk to him. You just followed him around, like an obsessed fan."  
  
Can a man live with only one testical?  
  
"Then, after years of him showing no change in his feelings for you, you moved on to Michael. And then Dean. And then-"  
  
I finally found my voice. I opened my mouth to cut him off, and a strange squeaking noise came out. All the same, Ron stopped talking. I paused for a few seconds, and then continued.  
  
"All right, I get it. I've had a lot of crushes and boyfriends." I admitted. I hated telling Ron he was right. It was like getting a bikini wax; takes a lot of courage to do, over with in a few seconds, but still hurts like hell hours after.  
  
I broke eye contact with Ron, not able to face him any longer. His victorious smile shone so bright that I couldn't even look in his general direction. And, at the other end of the table, sat Harry. I couldn't look at him either, for obvious reasons.  
  
So I muttered an excuse, and bolted up to my room. I opened a window and sat on my bed for a few minutes, letting my face slowly change from the magenta color of mortification, to the pink color of lasting embarrassment.  
  
As my face continued to turned back to it's normal color, a ruffle of feathers made me glance in the direction of my open window.  
  
A gray owl was standing on the windowsill, waiting patiently with a letter tied to it's leg. Once I took the letter and read who it was from, reality hit.  
  
Devon. I seemed to have completely blocked him from my mind, even though he was the reason my brothers had suddenly turned into hit men and I was a soon-to-be-very-fat woman.  
  
Poor Devon. He was just sitting at home, completely oblivious to the fact that half of his genes were now inside of my uterus and slowly turning into a baby.  
  
I read over his letter quickly, only half paying attention. He talked about how he missed me and we should go to the Quidditch World Cup together. I felt so guilty. This was going to be such a nasty shock for Devon, but I couldn't hide it from him. Well, I could, but I'm pretty sure that that would be against the law. And even if it isn't, I'm sure I'd crack when my baby looked up at me with his/her bright blue/brown/green/etc. eyes and said, "Who's my daddy?"  
  
I grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. But before I could even start to write, there was a knock on my door. I called for them, whoever they were, to come in.  
  
Dad stood nervously in the doorway, looking afraid to pass the threshold. Mum was behind him, and gave him a hearty push into my room.  
  
"Hi dad." I said, a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"Hello love." Dad smiled. "I have -erm- something to discuss with you." He said, glancing nervously over at mum, who was still standing silently in the doorway. She gave him a very stern look, and he looked back at me.  
  
"First of all, I want you to know that I don't approve of you...umm..." My father stuttered. He glanced at my mother again. She glared at him and mouthed something I couldn't make out. "Right," dad said, focusing back on me. "I don't approve of you going around and getting pregnant and...such..."  
  
"Okay..." I said, looking at him oddly.  
  
"Right, well, I think it best for you to -er- owl the father, and -uh- tell him." He continued, sneaking little glances back at my mother. She kept glaring at him, as if mentally telling him to continue with the speech or prepare to sleep outside tonight.  
  
"I was just about to write him." I said. Dad breathed a sigh of relief, and stood to leave. But when his eyes landed on mum again, he sat back down.  
  
"Also," Dad continued. "I, as your father, think that it is my -erm- duty to know who this boy is." The whole time my father managed to look completely serious, as if it was really him who wanted to know and not my mother. I'm sure he was interested, but mum was the one who would die without the information. So, naturally, she conned my father into asking me.  
  
"He's Devon Mathers." I said simply. I was surprised it came so simply, since I had sworn myself to secrecy that I wouldn't reveal him name. No matter how much they tortured me, I wouldn't tell. They could pull off all of my finger nails, cut my throat, and burn my whole wardrobe, and I still wouldn't tell.  
  
My father's recently serious face broke into a smile.  
  
"Sean's son? I work with Devon's father. Wonderful man. Has an interest for muggles as well. Half muggle, Devon is." Dad rambled. It was only when my mother cleared her throat very loudly that he stopped.  
  
"Right," dad said, back into serious mode. "Well, on with the letter writing, then."  
  
Once my mother and my extremely whipped father were gone, I began to write the letter to Devon.  
  
Devon,  
  
I'm not going to beat around the bush, cause I'm not completely sure what that phrase means. So, here goes... I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry to tell you this through a letter, but I figured the sooner you know, the better. You don't have to do anything. Be in the baby's life if you want to, but I don't want to put any pressure on you. Please owl me back as soon as you can.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
With a deep breath, I tied the letter to the gray owl's leg, and sent it off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up pretty late the next day. Around noon. I didn't even to shower or change out of my pajamas. All I knew was that it was lunch time, and I smelled chicken.  
  
Everyone was already in the kitchen, and random people muttered good morning to me. I felt so loved.  
  
"Ginny, I need you to do the laundry today." Mum said as she took a sandwich from the plate and passed it to me. I took three. Now, before you judge, remember that I'm eating for two. So, really, it's only one and a half sandwiches.  
  
"I can't." I answered simply. My mother stopped what she was doing (smacking Fred's hand as he tried to put a Ton Tongue Toffee in Hermione's sandwich), and looked at me strangely.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked. Fred, George, and Ron all looked up hopefully; they love it when someone else gets in trouble. "You *can't*?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." I said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Oh, really?" Mum asked sweetly. "Well, that's news. I thought you were just still living with us because you enjoy acting like a leech."  
  
Now, you have to admit, that was harsh. Who would have thought that my warm, caring mother could be so cruel to her little princess? It makes me question my existence when mummy gets cross with me.  
  
"I'm sure it's not good for the baby if I do strenuous work." I said reasonably.  
  
"Well then, I'll keep that in mind the next time I think of asking you to run a marathon." Mum hissed. "Washing and folding laundry, hard as it may seem, will not kill you, my dear. I can't, however, guarantee that *I* won't."  
  
So, obviously, being pregnant had no perks. I was going to be fat, uncomfortable, and still have to do housework. Why couldn't I just lie on the couch, watch soap operas and eat bon-bons like they do in the movies?  
  
But before I could think of this subject any further, a familiar owl flew in threw the open window. It landed itself right in front of me. Unfortunately, that meant that it's nasty little bird feet were contaminating my sandwich, but never mind.  
  
The letter was from Devon. I was too scared to open it, so I asked Hermione to do it for me.  
  
"Why do you need me to open it for you?" She asked angrily. "Afraid there's anthrax in it or something?"  
  
"No," I said, shaking my head for the effect. "I just don't want to."  
  
"I'm not your slave." Hermione said, going back to eating her lunch.  
  
Some friend she was. Couldn't even do a simple thing like open a letter. It's not like I was asking her to stand on her head, sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and drink coffee at the same time.  
  
So, I was forced to open the letter. An action I immediately regretted. It would have been easier to just throw it in the fire. It said;  
  
Ginny,  
  
I don't know why you're bothering me with this. It's obvious that the baby isn't mine. Maybe you should ask your many other boyfriends before you trouble me. I'd appreciate it if you stopped owling me. Since we are no longer going out, I find the process very unnecessary.  
  
Devon  
  
"That arrogant bastard!" I yelled, standing up from my spot at the table. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I didn't even notice. My gaze was still on the letter.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Devon!" I screamed, throwing down the letter. Hermione immediately grabbed it before anyone else could.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Ron yelled triumphantly. "...Wait, who's Devon?"  
  
"The son of a bitch who doesn't think it's his baby!" I yelled.  
  
"Ginny, language." Mum warned. But she said it a little half- heartedly, more concerned with the problem at hand.  
  
"He seems to think I'm easy." I said, barely able to speak the words.  
  
"What a bastard!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Do you want me to kick his ass for you?" Ron asked kindly.  
  
"That fucker won't even be able to move once I'm done with him." George growled.  
  
"Everyone! That's enough! I will not tolerate that kind of language at my table." Mum said sternly. Everyone stayed quiet.  
  
"Ginny," she said in a kinder tone. "go to your room and write Devon back until the both of you have this figured out."  
  
I grabbed Hermione's wrist and sped off to my room.  
  
Once inside, Hermione gave me a puzzled look.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked.  
  
"Because I need someone here to take the blame when Devon's dead body is found next to my note." I said. Hermione looked at me sternly. "I just need you here so that I won't do anything that could be considered illegal."  
  
"Fine." She sighed, sitting down on my bed as I began to write Devon back.  
  
Dear Bastard,  
  
Don't you dare go all Jerry Springer on me. We don't need a DNA test to figure out that the baby's yours. Now if you'd kindly pull your head out of your ass, we can work this out. We both obviously want nothing to do with each other, so here's how it's going to work; I will have the baby and take care of it, while you can go to hell.  
  
Ginny  
  
I was set to send this out right away, but Hermione insisted on reading it.  
  
"Do you really not want him in the baby's life?" She asked, looking up from the letter.  
  
"Well, I hate him. And if this baby is smart, then it will too." I said simply. Hermione continued to give me stern looks. "Fine," I sighed. "I suppose it would be for the good of the baby if it knew it's father."  
  
"So then I suggest you don't tell him to 'go to hell.' You know, just in case he takes it literally. It's awful hot down there, and probably not the best place for a baby to visit."  
  
So Hermione helped me clean up the letter a bit. I felt so cheated. I was really looking forward to sending the hate mail. I wanted to tell Devon where to stick it... which, obviously, the answer wasn't 'in me.'  
  
But, in the new letter, I was all Mary Sunshine. Telling him that I understood why he was angry, and that he had a reason to be. I almost killed myself after I sent out that letter. I was coming off so soft!  
  
This stupid baby better be worth it. If it doesn't come out covered in gold and diamonds, then I'm pushing it back in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okie-dokie, time for thank yous.  
  
mixed: Oy vey, I don't even want to fathom the look on my poor mother's face if I told her I was pregnant. Let's just say, if I ever found the courage to tell her, my ass would get very well acquainted with the pavement.  
  
kneh13: It's a Harry/Ginny ship. I surprised even myself by writing this kind of ship, seeing as I am not too happy with the Harry in the books. But I like trying a different type of couple from my normal one; Ron/Hermione. Although, I do have some R/H in this story too.  
  
Foags: Hi!!!! I slapped myself too for not keeping more in-touch with you. And I totally agree, sophomore year is going to be the death of me. My brain will just explode! I'm not taking cemestry tho (thank god for ecology). The subject that's gonna kill me is Spanish. *shivers* I study it so much, sometimes I just suddenly begin to speak it instead of English. People look at me funny when that happens... So how was your thanksgiving? Freak/crazy families are always fun!... I agree on the kill-Harry-unless- he's-with-Ginny-or-gay. And Harry/Hermione ships make me want to puke. It's just nasty... It was very hard for me to get past the whiny and annoying Harry in the books and try to find one that would actually be likeable, so I'm glad you like the story... I'm glad I helped you procrastinate. Being a procrastinator myself, I take the job very seriously. Heehee. Anyways, we should talk more! So, I'm glad we are. It'll help us both not get swallowed whole by the evil monster that is sophomore year.......... dude, long thank you.  
  
Dolphingirl79: No Ginny didn't smack Ron. Darn. That would've been fun. But don't you appreciate his murderous tendencies now that we've found out what a jackass Devon is?  
  
D.Torres: I like how you phrased that; Harry falling on his sword for Ginny. But you'll just have to-I love this part-wait and find out. Heehee, I love knowing things that other people don't. It makes me want to cackle evilly. Hey, you know what? I think I will. Muhahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Stompy-Sanji: lol, I suppose it was quite a shock when you found out that Harry didn't get Ginny pregnant. That would've been interesting... huh, maybe I'll make another story just about that! That is, if I get out of sophomore year alive. O! And you HAVE to write more of your Dean/Parvati story. It's so original and I love it!  
  
Strayc@t: Yea, Molly is very different in this fic. Even though we don't know very much about her from the books, she's definitely an extreme in this story. Believe me, you'll see in a few chapters.  
  
Chelles: Aw, thank you! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that I am making someone besides myself laugh.  
  
faer: Remarkable, huh? I like how that sounds. But as long as I'm making you laugh, I'm happy.  
  
DBZ gal: You've never read a Harry/Ginny fic?!?! Craziness!... Well, actually, I've never read one either! Imagine that. O, except for this one called Fellytones and Fuzzy Slippers: A Love Story. But it was mostly Ron and Hermione with just a little bit of Harry/Ginny-ness. Anyways, I'm glad that you decided to try something new and read my story! What ships do you normally read about?  
  
Josh Potter: Thank you so much. I hope that I got everyone's reactions to the news right. I mean, it's pretty easy to say that Ginny's brothers would be totally pissed and ready to kill, but I was skeptical on Harry. Especially because we don't really know his feelings for her yet.  
  
Luna Lovegood2: Okay, first of all, I love your name. Luna's my all time fav. Anyways, I'm glad I had you laughing, that's my job and I love doing it. Damn, I wish that was an actual job...  
  
Baygirl44: lol, actually, I cant wait for the boys to beat Devon to the ground either. Especially after the letter. Heehee, sometimes having older brothers is a plus.  
  
Herbie: oh yay! I made your cold winter day enjoyable! That makes me feel so good. Is it snowing where you are? It just snowed today, and, during a study hall, me and my friends went and had a snowball fight. Heehee, might not be the driest thing to do, but it was fun!  
  
mark: aw, thanks. Well, here's a third, and there's a lot more where that came from.  
  
Ranting Idiot: Lol, at first, when I saw your name, I was like 'oh crap, this person doesn't like my stuff.' But then I realized that it was actually your name, and not just something you made up... wow, anyways, thanks so much. A lot of people (including you) have said it's interesting, and that can only mean good things.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	4. 1 to 2 Months

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: 1-2 Months  
  
After I sent the letter, Hermione left me to fume in my room for a bit. I think she was afraid I'd go downstairs and tell my brothers to assemble a team of thugs and go 'straighten Devon out.'  
  
As the weeks went by, I tried my best to keep my mind off of Devon and his sudden bastardness. So I constantly found myself standing in front of my full length mirror and examining my stomach. I would turn to the side and lift up my shirt to reveal the smallest hint of a bump. It didn't look so much like a baby-in-the-making, as it did like a beer gut.  
  
"How far along are you?" Came a voice from my doorway. I immediately pulled my shirt back down and snapped to attention. Harry was leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face. I instantly relaxed.  
  
"About a month." I said, pulling my shirt up again to examine my stomach. "But I just look fat."  
  
This was true. Why couldn't I be one of those pregnant celebrity mums? The ones who somehow make having an enormous stomach glamorous. They glow and smile while they're toting around these tummies. And they still wear marvelous clothing. They act as if their stomachs are their normal, flat and muscular selves as they go to premieres and such. And then, after the baby has been delivered, their bodies immediately transform back into their normal, beautiful selves.  
  
"You're not fat." Harry said kindly.  
  
Good boy.  
  
"Then what do you call this?" I asked, pointing to my exposed stomach. I was practically begging for compliments. But what did you expect? Devon had humiliated me, I deserved an ego boost.  
  
"I call this," Harry said, placing a hand on my stomach and looking into my eyes. "beauty."  
  
I could feel my face get hot. The bastard. Saying things like that when I'm carrying another man's child! The mood changed quick as a flash, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I stepped away from Harry's touch, and pulled my shirt down over my stomach.  
  
Harry seemed to sense the change as well. He broke eye contact with me and pulled back his hand. As he crossed his arms and looked around my room awkwardly, I searched my brain for something to say. Something about how raw meats supposedly bad for you? Thank God Harry's brain worked faster then mine.  
  
"That Devon guy's quite the bastard, huh?" He said, chuckling a little. I smiled, unbelievably happy that he was lightening the mood.  
  
"Yea, you could say that." I sighed.  
  
"Is there another way you'd describe him?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Pompous asshole. Lying fucker. Slimy git." I counted each name on my fingers. Harry laughed, making me smile wider.  
  
"How'd a jerk like Devon ever land a girl like you?" He asked, eyeing me fondly.  
  
I blushed. I know! What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be blushing. Why was I going all girly and shy on him all of a sudden. It was just Harry. Okay, so maybe I had had a crush on him when I was younger, but things change. We're friends. Friends don't make friends blush.  
  
Frankly, I blamed it on the pregnancy. It was messing up my emotions. That was the reason. Seriously.  
  
Finally, after I finished blushing and a few girly giggles had escaped, I spoke.  
  
"Well, according to Ron, I'm not that great of a catch. Since I've dated half the school and all." I said, finally feeling my face go back to it's normal temperature.  
  
"That doesn't make you any less of a catch." Harry said. I laughed, but he said, "No, seriously. I know tons of guys who wish they could catch you, but you're too far out of reach. Hell, the best Seeker at Hogwarts couldn't even catch you."  
  
What did he mean by that? Well, I understood the part about me being too good for most guys. (Did I mention how much I love Harry?). But what was this Seeker talk? I'd never really understood sports analogize. True, I had been on the Quidditch team, but once people start mixing it with real life, then you loose me.  
  
So I just sat there (somehow we'd managed to both be sitting on my bed), and tried to think of what he was talking about. I didn't break eye contact with him the whole time.  
  
The best Seeker at Hogwarts... but, Harry was the best Seeker at -oh my God. He was trying to catch me? Why didn't someone inform me about this?! I would have gladly ditched anyone of my boyfriends for Harry... wait, what was I saying? Harry was my friend. He wouldn't like me, would he? I mean, I gave him four years of my undivided attention, how much more of an invitation does the boy need? He doesn't like me. He can't like me.  
  
It was like a scene in the movies. I was looking into Harry's eyes as half of my brain tried to decode his words. And the edges of my vision of him started going fuzzy in a dream-type fashion. Like they did in the old black and white films right before a couple kissed.  
  
"Ginny!" my mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
I immediately broke eye contact with Harry and looked off to the side.  
  
"Yea?" I answered half-heartedly. The mood was gone. Whatever was going to happen, or not happen, was killed like *that*.  
  
"I thought I asked you to do the laundry." She called. "Delivering a baby is going to be nothing compared to what I'll do to you if I don't see the clothes drying outside in the next twenty minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I continued to owl Devon. About three times a week. And never once did I call him all the names I'd been associating his face with in my head. My sugary-sweet composure never rubbed off. But weeks pasted and he still didn't respond. Not even a howler, or a note scribbled on a napkin, saying, "Leave me alone" or "I hate you." Not that I'd be jumping for joy at the arrival of a letter like that, but at least I'd know that he didn't suddenly fall off the face of the earth. Of course, that doesn't seem like such a bad thing, once you think about it.  
  
None the less, I was distressed. Without family problems (such as my violence-hungry brothers), I was left with a lot of time to just sit and think. And the more thinking I did, the worse life seemed.  
  
I was sitting in the grass of our backyard when the thought occurred to me. I was going to be a single teen mother. I'd have to take care of this baby; and get a job; and track down Devon, nagging him for child support. And I wasn't even old enough to drink my problems away!  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked loudly. He was standing in front of me, and I was staring right at him. But I was just too caught up in my horrible future to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Oh," I said, sounding as if I'd just come out of a coma. "hi."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting cross legged next to me.  
  
"Everything." I said, being very overly dramatic. Still, Harry looked concerned.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at me with his head tilted to the side in a sympathetic fashion.  
  
"I'm going to be taking care of this baby by myself." I said, rubbing my stomach affectionately. I was now two months pregnant, but the bump was barely visible.  
  
"You won't be alone." Harry said, catching my eye and smiling. "I'm here." He paused a few seconds, and then quickly added, almost as an afterthought, "And -um- so is your family."  
  
My family! How could I forget? They might be a hot-headed bunch, but they still loved me. Plus, there were so many of them, there was no chance *all* of them would turn me down for help. Someone would have to give in.  
  
"And, you never know, Devon might be there too." Harry said, forcing me to look at him as if he's sprouted another head that was now having a conversation with one of it's hands about jackhammers. You can imagine my expression.  
  
"Obviously you've forgotten the letter he sent me. Allow me to assist you in remembering." I said, swinging my hand toward the back of his head. But Harry was too quick. He ducked, and I ended up nearly hitting myself. Sad, I know.  
  
"You never know. He might just be waiting a few months before he comes crawling back." Harry said, laughing at my expression. "Maybe he's taking the time to pick out a nice engagement ring for you."  
  
"I'm beginning to worry about your sanity." I said truthfully. "I'm only 18!"  
  
"That Home Alone kid got married at 18, and look how great his marriage turned out." Harry said.  
  
"His name is Macauly Culkin, and they got divorced." I corrected. Silly boy, thinking I don't know my muggles news.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Have you forgotten who my father is?" I laughed. "Why are you sticking up for Devon, anyway?"  
  
I tried not to let it sound like I cared too much. When, in reality, I was fearing that Devon and Harry had joined forces and were now conspiring against me... or, something that sounds less paranoid.  
  
"How would you like me to react?" Harry asked. "Would you rather I start shaking with rage, turn green and grow so large that my clothes rip, and then go and kill Devon?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble..." I teased.  
  
To tell you the truth, I was having so much fun just talking with Harry. He didn't feel the need to send Devon death threats, but he was still on my side. Unfortunately, Mother Nature suddenly felt like being a bitch; out of no where, buckets of rain started to fall from the sky.  
  
Damn you Mother Nature! What did I ever do to you? I don't pollute, when there's a sign that says "Do Not Walk On Grass," I oblige, I've never cut down a tree, and I don't go around shooting animals! Why must you change the weather right when I was having a pleasant conversation?  
  
Anyways, within seconds, I was soaked. Harry was too. He smiled at me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up onto my feet.  
  
"Shall we run?" He asked, motioning toward the house.  
  
"I'll race you." I said playfully. "But you have to give me a head start."  
  
"Why?" He laughed.  
  
"Because it's hard to run with this stomach!" I complained, even though my stomach was only a small bump.  
  
"Okay," Harry reasoned. "Why don't you run on three, and I can-"  
  
In the middle of his sentence, he started to run. Cheater! After a few seconds of shock, I started after him.  
  
We were neck-in-neck, and nearly ran right into the back door. I fumbled with the doorknob as Harry tried to open it and get in first.  
  
When I finally got the door open, the first thing my eyes landed on almost made me slam it shut again. Ron and Hermione were standing in the kitchen, kissing... a lot.  
  
"Oh my God." Harry whispered. He and I were just staring at them, but the couple didn't seem to notice. I started to get a bit queasy, and closed the door, leaving Harry and I outside in the rain.  
  
"I can't believe it." I said, my hand over my mouth in both shock and disgust.  
  
"I know. I wish I had a camera." Harry said, laughing a little.  
  
"Never mind a camera, I need a barf bag." I said, feeling the effects of either morning sickness, or the vision of my brother and best friend groping each other. "There was a little too much tongue for my taste."  
  
"I can't help but agree with you on that." Harry said. "Hey, lets look again." He had this playful glint in his eyes that made me feel very wild. I agreed, and we both opened the door and poked our heads in.  
  
The two of them were still going at it. A little too energetically, in my opinion.  
  
"Do you think we should throw a condom their way?" Harry whispered. I tried to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably. I started giggling, and then couldn't stop.  
  
Hermione heard me first, and her head snapped to where Harry and I were. She looked at us with wide eyes, made a little squeaking noise, and ran from the room. Ron glared at us, swore a few times, and bolted after Hermione.  
  
Harry and I were nearly collapsing with laughter. Both of their expressions were just too much. We fell through the door, and leaned on each other for support. But I guess we weren't as sturdy as we thought, because we ended up slipping on the wet floor and falling to the ground. Well, Harry fell, and then I fell on top of him.  
  
"Thanks for breaking my fall." I laughed, rolling over so I could see his face. I settled myself on top of him, being careful to avoid his groin area. I didn't want to de-man him or anything.  
  
Harry and I just stared at each other, still silently laughing at the Ron/Hermione insistent. I absorbed all of his features, and saw things I'd never noticed before. He had really beautiful eyes. They weren't so much the color of 'fresh pickled toads' (oh God, don't remind me). They sparkled more. Kinda like emeralds. Except there was a hint of happiness behind them.  
  
And his hair. It was soaking wet, of course, and sticking to his forehead. It covered up the scar that he was famous for. I unconsciously brushed the hair away from his forehead and revealed a very thin lightening bold scar.  
  
Harry lifted his hand and pushed my damp hair behind my left ear. That brought my attention back to another one of his features. His mouth. It was positioned in a lopsided smile, sort of like Ron's but with more mystery behind it. I was craving to discover what the mystery was.  
  
"Well that certainly can't be good for the baby." Came my mother's amused voice from above me. I blushed and looked up. She was a few feet away, smirking. And Hermione was standing next to her with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
"Isn't that how you got pregnant in the first place?" Hermione said, scanning the position Harry and I were in.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Just because I'd unintentionally broken up their snog fest, she had to get all nasty toward me. And in front of my mother!  
  
I got up quickly, and Harry soon followed. I was blushing so bad I couldn't even speak. So my mother spoke for me.  
  
"Ginny, Hermione, why don't you two start dinner." She said, still smiling. I nodded, and glanced quickly at Harry before Hermione pulled me toward the carrots that needed chopping.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked once everyone was gone.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently, smiling to myself. "I fell."  
  
"And couldn't get up?" Hermione laughed. "You were lying on top of him, Gin."  
  
"I know it looked bad, but nothing happened." I said seriously as I began to peel potatoes.  
  
"But, did you *want* something to happen?" Hermione asked, glancing quickly at me.  
  
She just had to say it. I was trying so hard to ignore that thought. Harry and I were friends. I was over him years ago. But once I thought back to all of my 'close encounters' with Harry, I couldn't shake the feeling he gave me. It was a dizzy feeling that made it hard to see straight.  
  
"Shit." I said under my breath.  
  
Now that I was aware of my feelings for Harry, I wouldn't be able to talk to him! Literally. That's my pathetic way of showing someone that I like them.  
  
I was so upset about this new discovery, I must have been taking my aggressions out on the poor potato I was peeling.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said sternly, ripping the mangled vegetable out of my hand. "calm down."  
  
Calm down?! What was this woman talking about?!  
  
"Hermione, you don't understand." I said, waving the peeler around dramatically. "I'll never be able to be normal around him now!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, silently telling me that I was over exaggerating. Just then, Harry came in to prove my point.  
  
"Hey Ginny, do you know where Ron is?" He asked me, smiling warmly.  
  
At the sound of his voice, I blushed and went all girly on him. I couldn't even talk! I just stood there, blushing like an idiot and giggling. He just cocked an eyebrow, making him look even hotter.  
  
"He's in his room." Hermione said, saving me from any further embarrassment. Harry nodded, and left. Hermione turned to me with a very sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"This is going to be worse then I thought." She sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, first of all, I am soooooooooo sorry that this update is a few days over a week! I've had a really hectic week, and I haven't had any time to sit down and write. Let's just say that, me being 15 years old, I have my temps, and it's not going too well. I mixed up the gas and the break on Monday and ended up driving through my garage wall and into my laundry room. So now I have to go out and find a job to pay for the two new walls.  
Also, last night I went to the Early November concert and nearly got killed. It was my first concert and I didn't know until it was too late just how unbelievably weak I am. I was in the mosh-pit (not the best idea for a girl who's just over 100 pounds), and got pulled into one of the fight things (you know, where everyone's jumping around and running into each other). That was not my idea of fun. Plus I got kicked in the head about a billion times because of all the crowd surfers.  
  
Anyways, all that shit on top of homework and finals coming up, I've been really busy. So please forgive me for being late and not writing any thank yous in this chapter. I promise thank yous in the next one.  
  
Hugs and kisses to all of the reviewers and readers,  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	5. 3 Months

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: 3 Months  
  
I thought I'd dodged it. I thought I was one of the lucky ones. But, suddenly, in the beginning of my third month, I found myself in the position that all soon-to-be-mothers fear; in the bathroom, bending over the toilet.  
  
That's right, I had morning sickness. It woke me up around one in the morning, staying true to it's name. Once I had thrown up everything that was in my stomach, I was free to go back to bed. But I kept waking every few hours, sweaty and with a stomachache. It was hell.  
  
I finally got out of bed around ten. I got dressed, and for a really sad reason. Now that I was aware that I liked Harry, I didn't want him to see me looking horrible in my nightgown. So, after picking out an outfit and putting on some makeup, I looked in the mirror to double check.  
  
I looked like a troll... or any other creature that isn't exactly easy on the eyes. My hair was too bright, and I had too many freckles. Not to mention, my stomach was really starting to grow. From the side, I didn't look pregnant, I looked fat. And you could even see my stomach poking out from under my shirt. The only plus was that my boobs were a little bigger.  
  
The pants I was wearing were about to burst. I had to lie down on the bed to button them. When I went downstairs, my mother seemed to notice the same thing.  
  
"We need to go shopping for some maternity clothes." She said, looking at me from over her shoulder as she stood by the stove.  
  
I just nodded, taking a seat next to Hermione and trying not to look at Harry. This, of course, was a loosing battle. I glanced up to see him smiling at me. I blushed crimson and smiled back. I could see Fred gagging himself out of the corner of my eye, and Hermione was courteous enough to move the butter dish to the other end of the table and out of my reach. We wouldn't want another elbow-in-the-butter-dish episode like before.  
  
Just when everything was fine and peachy, my mother just had to set down a plate in front of me, full of greasy bacon and overly buttered toast. I could feel my stomach protest, and had to cover my mouth just to make sure nothing came out. The smell was just too much.  
  
"Oh, that's right, your pregnant." Mum said lightly, like it was something that was easily forgotten. "Morning sickness. Right. Whoops."  
  
Glad I'm so well taken care of.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, this is lovely." Mum said, holding up a very large, pink shirt with random green lines all over it. I cringed at the sight of it.  
  
After breakfast (where I had thrown up more then I'd eaten), mum took me shopping for maternity clothes. Unfortunately, she's not one to ask for style tips.  
  
"Do you two need any help?" A sickeningly sweet sales woman asked. She smiled at us, showing every white, even tooth in her mouth and reminding me of a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Yes, we're looking for some maternity shirts and pants." Mum said.  
  
"Well, first we'll need your measurements." The sales women said, looking right at my mother and acting like I was just another manikin. "How far along are you?"  
  
Mum opened her mouth to respond, when it hit her. The saleswomen was talking to her. She thought that mum was the pregnant one.  
  
Oh Lord, this wasn't going to go over well. Small, furry animals were scurrying into their holes, mothers were locking their children inside, streets were empty and everything was silent. It was like the end of the world.  
  
My mother's face grew very red and she was shaking as if she were about to explode. And then she did.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said loudly. The sales women looked very startled. "YOU LITTLE MOTHER F-" (Now you know where Ron gets it from).  
  
"Thank you for your help." I said quickly, grabbing my mother's arm and pulling her out of the store. Once we were outside, she seemed to calm down a little.  
  
"Really, the nerve of that woman." Mum muttered. I just rolled my eyes and lead her into another store.  
  
~*~Half an Hour Later~*~  
  
I looked through the clothing racks, trying to find something that was actually flattering, which was hard to do in a maternity store. Mum was following close behind me.  
  
"Well, you'll need a few button down shirts that are loose fitting." Mum said, either talking to herself or one of her invisible friends. But I finally concluded that she was directing this comment at me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at a flowing yellow shirt with disgust.  
  
"For after you have the baby. When you're breastfeeding." Mum said, grabbing a violently pink shirt and draping it over her arm.  
  
"I'm not going to breastfeed." I said simply, grabbing that horrible shirt off of her arm and hanging it back up.  
  
"What?" Mum asked sharply. I immediately stopped looking through the clothes and glanced up at her. She was glaring, once again.  
  
"Well, I-I just don't think it's all that necessary-" I stuttered.  
  
"Of COURSE it's necessary!" Mum yelled, causing people to look at us strangely. "There are tests that *prove* that breastfed babies are smarter!" I scoffed at how ridiculous that sounded, but mum acted like she didn't hear me. "Something about the nutrients in the milk affecting the brain cells. And with genes like yours, this child will need all the brain cells it can get."  
  
Ouch.  
  
"Mum, can we talk about this later?" I asked desperately, begging that she wouldn't make a scene. She nodded reluctantly, muttered a few things to herself, and we resumed shopping in silence.  
  
That is, until she felt the need to butt into my personal life.  
  
"So, have you talked to Devon yet?" Mum asked with forced casualty.  
  
"He refuses to talk to me, remember?" I asked a bit acidly.  
  
"You really should get a hold of him." Mum said thoughtfully.  
  
As if it was that easy. She made it sound like Devon was on vacation and I just didn't know when he was coming back home. This was much more difficult. He hated me, I hated him, and yet, we were having a child.  
  
I told my mother this, and she just looked at me doubtfully.  
  
"You don't hate him." Mum said confidently. "You two are just having problems."  
  
"He's the one with problems." I muttered like a five year old. "He won't even accept that the baby's his. He's being such an ass about it too."  
  
"Language." Mum warned half-heartedly. "But men can be like that."  
  
"Not all men are so immature." I said, my mind switching quickly to Harry. I mentally cursed myself for thinking about him, but knew that it was pointless to try not to. "Some guys don't run in the other direction when they find out that I'm pregnant."  
  
Mum smiled warmly at me, and I knew that she knew who I was thinking of. I blushed, and quickly changed the topic to clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Here Ginny, dear. Try these on." Mum said, dropping some clothes over the top of my dressing room door. I pulled a shirt on over my head and examined the pants my mother had just thrown at me.  
  
I have to say, I'd never seen such an ugly pair of pants in my life. Maybe it's just because I'm picky, but I truly felt like vomiting at the sight of them. And then, picturing myself in them, that made me want to die. They were a stretchy, cheap spandex material and had a kind of pouch in the front where your stomach went.  
  
"I'm not wearing these!" I called to my mum.  
  
"And why not? They're meant for people who are pregnant." Mum called back in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Oh really?" I said sarcastically. "So *that's* what they're doing in a maternity store."  
  
I pulled on the clothes I'd come in with and walked out of the dressing room, holding the dreaded pants as far away from myself as possible. I handed them to mum and shook my head.  
  
"Everyone wears these pants when they're pregnant." Mum said angrily, shoving the clothing back into my hands.  
  
"Only people who don't have any dignity." I scoffed.  
  
"Since when did you get so spoiled?" Mum hissed angrily. "Would you rather I buy you a nice pair of Gucci pants embroidered with diamonds?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you." I said seriously, holding my head high. Mum grabbed the pants and threw them at my head.  
  
"I don't understand what you think is wrong with these pants. I wore them when I was pregnant." Mum said.  
  
"Which time?" I asked innocently. Mum glared. "And, besides, you were so much *older* then me."  
  
Bad move. Never tell a woman that she's old. As a woman, I should have known this. But I blame this laps of judgment on the pregnancy. It's interfered with my Common Sense. So I tried, desperately, to talk my way out of getting yelled at like that poor sales lady.  
  
"And, when I say older, I mean wiser." I said quickly. My mother continued to glare at me.  
  
"We're buying these." She said simply, holding up the pants with that horrible pouch around the stomach.  
  
"No!" I yelled, drawing more attention to myself then intended. "Mum, I'll look like a kangaroo."  
  
"Rubbish." Mum muttered, heading toward the check out.  
  
"Please mum! Don't make me wear those!" I said desperately. "I'll breastfeed the baby!"  
  
Mum stopped where she was and turned around toward me slowly.  
  
"I'll wear sweatpants instead. And the baby will be breastfed and smart and go to Harvard or Oxford and get straight A's and grow up to be a brain surgeon or a rocket scientist." I pleaded.  
  
After a few moments of consideration, mum said, "And you can't take drugs-"  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
"-when you're giving birth." She finished.  
  
Now it was my turn to consider this. No drugs? That wouldn't be easy. I'd heard all of those horrible stories about how excruciating the pain is. And I can only imagine how it would feel to push a watermelon out of my ass. I mean, all the screaming and sweating and pushing... but these pants were beyond horrible. If Harry ever saw me in them, I'd have to Avada Kedavra myself.  
  
"Fine." I said with defeat. Mum smiled and I began to wonder if a mother should get this much joy out of black mailing their children. Definitely a situation that will result in therapy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I admit that I'm a procrastinator. So that's my excuse for not thanking everyone. I wanted to write a thank you to everyone, but it's 11 on Friday, and I chose Friday as my weekly deadline. So then I tried to post it, but the site was down because they were checking for bugs. So I'm posting it now. I promise to thank EVERYONE next time.  
  
ani-b: Thank you so much! I'm so happy that people take the time out of their day to read my stories. It really makes my week of finals better.  
  
zeldagrl436: here thanks thanks thanks thanks  
  
Eric2: heehee, i'm so glad SOMEONE finds me funny. Everyone at school thinks i'm stupid, but your compliments really give me an ego-boost. Thanks so much!  
  
Kelei: Hermione seemed out of character? I've been getting that comment alot. I suppose she is. She probably would have been more supportive of Ginny or whatever, but i was just doing it all for laughs. Thanks for bringing it to my attention tho, i'll try to make her more of the book-worm Hermione that we all know and love.  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: wow, cool name. I really like it. Very Harry Potter- ish. Anyways, thanks. Oh, and just so you arent checking and going 'grr! she didnt update!', i update every Friday. (with the exception of a real emergency like i had last week where i ran my car into a wall.)  
  
Red-Tears: I know the feeling when your computers being a total spaz, so no worries... a frying pan? How very cartoonish of you. I wont sue. Who could sue someone who is clever enough to us a cooking aplience as a weapon?  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track: Oh my gosh, when i first read your name, i almost died laughing. Trying to picture He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a mesh shorts, a tank top, and those funny little sweat bands is just too much. *wipes tear from eye* thank you for making me laugh! Oh, and also thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Fresh-AngelBabe: Thank you!  
  
Pinky: Thanks, i'm so glad the inner thoughts were funny. It's the first time i've written in first person, and i can't tell you how many times i just suddenly switched to third person. As un-entertaining as it sounds, it was a real pain in the ass.  
  
little-lost-one: I did! Heehee, hope you liked it.  
  
dolphingirl79: I hope you liked this chapter just as much as you liked the last one. Maybe more?  
  
Draco-FutureBF: heehee, i like your name. Very cute... yea it's gonna be a harry/ginny story. Oh, and about that part where ginny's brothers beat the shit out of Deavon, you have no idea how much i wanna write that. So you might just get it.  
  
the counter: .......................... huh?  
  
Strayc@t: ~*&^%$#@!HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!@#$%^&*  
  
heehee, i write older then i am, huh? That's so cool! Maybe if i write to a bar, i can get alcohol! (Just kidding) 20 is not old. I wish i was 20. That'd mean i'd be in London right not and not have to take another look at all of the annoying and immature boys at my school. So, believe me, you're not old, your the PERFECT age.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	6. 4 to 5 Months

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: 4-5 Months  
  
Four months pregnant, and the morning sickness finally stopped. But not before Harry got a nice view of me hurling gracefully into the toilet.  
  
But, thankfully, he wasn't too badly scarred, and still talked to me. And, finally, after a few months of not being able to do anything but smile idiotically around Harry, I was able to talk to him again. Praise the Lord! I was no longer a mute.  
  
Mum was having a few of her friends over, so I decided to go out shopping for a bit to give them some privacy. All of the boys were out playing Quidditch, as usual, and Hermione was probably somewhere in the house, reading a book.  
  
When I got home, Mum and four of her girl friends were in the family room, chatting over tea. I tried to be as invisible as possible and make my way up to my bedroom, but they caught me. At the sight of my stomach (which was now bigger then my boobs) they all made 'awww'ing noises and ushered me over.  
  
"How far along are you?" One of mum's friends asked.  
  
"A few weeks over four months." I said, sitting down next to mum.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" another girl asked.  
  
"I donno. The ultrasound's in half a month." I said, feeling quite claustrophobic as all four women gathered around me.  
  
"Well, there are a lot of ways to tell..." the first women said. That set off a murmur in the group, and I just smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh, not those stupid wives tales. Honestly, Laurel." Mum sighed.  
  
"What wives tales?" I asked, honestly as curious as I sounded. It sounded interesting, and the fact that my mother disapproved of them made it that much more appealing.  
  
"Well, for one of them, you use a Chinese Lunar Calendar." The woman called Laurel said. She whipped out her wand, tapped the palm of her hand, and a piece of paper appeared. It looked like a piece of graph paper with numbers across the top and months down the side. The rest of the paper was a bunch of squares, randomly colored either blue or pink.  
  
"Okay," Laurel said excitedly. "You're how old?"  
  
"Eighteen." I said, seeing my mother cringe out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Laurel placed her finger on the number eighteen that was across the top of the paper.  
  
"And when was the baby conceived?" She asked.  
  
"In June."  
  
Laurel's other finger went down the side until it was resting on the month of June. She brought that finger across, and the other one down, till they met on one square. A blue square, to be exact.  
  
"It's going to be a boy." Laurel said confidently.  
  
"Rubbish." Mum muttered.  
  
"Would you like to comment Molly?" Laurel asked nicely, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"How can you trust a chart?" Mum scoffed.  
  
"Fine, lets do another test." Laurel said confidently, grabbing my hand and helping me stand up.  
  
"Now," She continued. "this test has to do with the shape of your belly." I could hear mum snort with doubt. "If your bump is low; it's a boy, and if it's high; it's a girl."  
  
Laurel bent down as I lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach, which was about the size of a cantaloupe. She examined it for a second, and then straightened up, proclaiming, "It's a girl."  
  
Mum laughed triumphantly, suddenly becoming very cocky.  
  
"All right, all right." Laurel said, trying to regain her dignity. "One last test that will break the tie." She turned to me and said, "Now, for this one, we need your wedding ring and a piece of string so we can-"  
  
Whoa, hold the fellytone one gosh darn second.  
  
"But-but I'm not married." I stuttered. I could see mum tense up and she looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Oh, that's right." Laurel laughed. I immediately relaxed. "Well, we can use your engagement ring, I'm sure it'd work just the same."  
  
Yep, tense once again. I was just beginning to stutter a response, explaining everything, when mum cut me off.  
  
"Oh she doesn't have her engagement ring." Mum explained with forced calmness. "It's at the jewelers, getting sized. Silly Harry didn't know her ring size when he proposed. Ginny, dear, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"  
  
Without a word from me, mum grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen, closing the door firmly behind her. I stood there, unable to move, with my mouth hanging open.  
  
"Now, before you begin to yell, let me explain." Mum said quickly. I was still trying to grasp the English language, so she continued. "When they found out that you were pregnant, they immediately started asking when the wedding was. I couldn't just tell them that my eighteen year old daughter was going to be a single mother-"  
  
"Because that would be too embarrassing?" I asked, finally getting over the shock and filling up with anger. "I'm sorry, am I disgracing the family now?"  
  
"You don't know these people, Ginny." Mum pleaded. "They have very high standards, and if they found out that you weren't getting married, then-"  
  
"What, they wouldn't invite you to bridge night?" I scoffed angrily. "Oh, that's a real tragedy."  
  
"Do not talk to me like that." Mum warned. "We are a respectable family, and what people think is important-"  
  
"Oh, please. Being a Weasley is not respectable." I laughed darkly.  
  
"Virginia!"  
  
"And I should know!" I yelled. "I had to go through so much shit at school just because I was a Weasley. Dad's a muggle-lover who's been in the same job for years and has never been promoted. Plus we're poor. I really doubt that me getting pregnant and not getting married would make people think any less of us."  
  
Mum just stood there, looking at me like I'd slapped her across the face. I didn't know why I'd said all I'd said. I was angry, and it just came out. But I couldn't back down once I'd said it. I had to act like I meant every word.  
  
Finally, she spoke, and it broke my heart how shaky her voice was.  
  
"We will discuss this later." She said, her eyes brimmed with tears. And with one last, soul blackening look, mum disappeared back into the family room.  
  
I was angry. I didn't know who at, but that didn't make the feeling any weaker. I left the kitchen and stormed out into the backyard, where I nearly ran Harry over.  
  
"What up?" he asked with concern as I shook with compressed anger.  
  
"Apparently, we're engaged." I said hotly.  
  
"Since when?" Harry asked, looking very confused.  
  
"Since my mother lost her sanity." I muttered, sitting under a nearby tree and letting out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" he asked, sitting down next to me.  
  
I explained to him the whole conversation I had with my mother just moments before. The whole time, he looked at me with a kind of understanding that made me not feel like a complete bitch for yelling at my mother like that.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" He asked softly, once I was done talking. "About your family not being respectable?"  
  
I considered this for a few moments as I studied Harry's face. He was a little dirty, probably from Quidditch. And his hair was messed up from flying around all day.  
  
Harry noticed where my eyes were, and quickly began to pat it down.  
  
"Has my hair gone to hell again?" He joked, trying to smooth it down.  
  
"No," I said, grabbing his wrist and forcing it back down. "I like it like that."  
  
"Well, in that case," He brought his hand back up and ruffled his hair so that it was sticking out every which way. Almost like a white boy's excuse for an afro. I laughed and began to fix it again.  
  
"Okay, maybe not that messy." I said, smoothing it down just a bit. "We want you to look like you just got out of bed, not like you just got caught in a tornado." Harry laughed and I couldn't help but smile at my handiwork. I should really become a hair stylist.  
  
"Anyways," I said, abandoning Harry's hair and playing with the grass beneath me. "I didn't mean any of the stuff I said to my mother. I guess I was just really pissed that she's embarrassed by me-"  
  
"She isn't embarrassed by you." Harry said kindly.  
  
Oh, nice try.  
  
"Stop trying to be sweet." I said, hitting his arm playfully. "She told her friends that we were getting married because she's ashamed that I'm not doing this whole pregnancy thing properly."  
  
"Yea, speaking of that, why'd she say that you were marrying me? Why not Devon?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
I blushed, which was something that was practically foreign to me. I mean, Virginia Weasley, blushing for no apparent reason? Parish the thought.  
  
"I donno. I guess they all thought you'd be the one I'd end up with." I said, hating myself more and more with each word, but finding it impossible to stop talking. "You know, since I'd liked you when we were at Hogwarts."  
  
I was surprised to see the smile on his face faded, and was reluctantly replaced by a forced grin.  
  
"So, I'm engaged to you, but the baby's not mine?" Harry said.  
  
"In my mothers twisted world, yes." I said with a laugh. Harry smiled, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny!" Mum yelled up the stairs. "We'll be late if you don't get down here soon!"  
  
"I'm coming!" I yelled, more out of anger then anything else. I was five months pregnant, and going to my first ultrasound. I owled Devon, reluctantly, and asked him if he wanted me to send him a picture of the ultrasound. That was about a week ago, and still no response. The stupid bastard. If I didn't have to be so sugary sweet, I'd track him down and smack some sense into his worthless head.  
  
But I had to do what was best for the baby. He/she needed a father, and that would be a little hard to do if he had a restraining order on me.  
  
It took me an hour just to pick out the outfit I was going to wear to the doctor's office. Which, apparently, was a waste of time since they'd have me in one of those horrible paper gowns with no back by the time I got through the door. You'd think with all the money I pay them they'd be able to afford nicer gowns. Something made out of cloth, maybe. And not a gown that can also be used to wipe your ass.  
  
Mum and I Apparated to St. Mungo's and sat in the waiting room in silence. She hadn't had a real conversation with me since the fight we had in the kitchen. Personally, I couldn't blame her. I'd said a lot or horrible things. But, somehow, I had to make things right between us.  
  
"Mum-" I started, trying to get all of the words straight in my head.  
  
"Virginia Weasley?" The nurse called. I sighed in annoyance, but followed the nurse obediently, with mum behind me.  
  
They had me change into one of those horrible gowns, and lay down on a smelly hospital bed. As you can already tell, I hate hospitals. I think the fear started when I saw my father in one after he'd gotten attacked my fourth year. I hated the thought that the doctors might know something that I don't, and that they were just telling me lies so I wouldn't worry.  
  
The nurse came in and put some kind of jelly on my stomach. She then put this strange thing on my belly that, I have to say, was very cold. She moved it around a little, all while looking up at a little TV thingy. A black and white picture showed up on the screen, and a steady heartbeat filled the room.  
  
"It's a boy." The nurse said. "And he looks very healthy."  
  
Actually, I can't confirm that those were her exact words, because my entire mind was focused on the moving picture in front of me. My baby. My off-spring. And, if I was a female version of Woody Allen, my future husband. But let's not get into that, it's just a tad too creepy.  
  
The nurse left to develop a moving picture of the baby, which gave me time to talk to my mum. But she got there first.  
  
"I'm sorry I told my friends you're getting married." Mum said, looking at me so I could see the regret in her face. "I didn't do it because I'm ashamed of you, I promise."  
  
"It's okay mum." I said quickly, as she looked on the verge of tears. "And I didn't mean a word of what I said about our family. I love being a Weasley, and I'm so happy that my son will be one too."  
  
Mum and I hugged, both wearing big smiles. It was a Kodak moment. And since I, like every sane person on this earth, don't have the stomach to stand one of these moments, I killed it.  
  
"Let's just hope that this baby doesn't get any of Devon's traits. Otherwise, I'll be forced to kill it."  
  
I can't even begin to describe the glare mum sent me. There aren't enough adjectives in the English language to explain just how mean and angry she looked.  
  
Mission complete.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THANK YOU's!!!!!  
  
BTW: I know, I know, it's late again. To make up for it, I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. *smiles* better?  
  
harryandbrennan-luver200317: You are lazy! But so am I so I cant really say anything... even though I just did... dude, this is so confusing!  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Thank You!  
  
Enigma: Thank you! When you said 'I want to say that I really enjoy your story,' I was waiting for a 'but...' but it never came, thank God.  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track: Yep, as hard as it is to believe, there are such thing as those horrible kangaroo pants. I shutter whenever I think of them, but, sadly, it's true. It makes me suicidal to think of how many women subject themselves to those horrific things just for the sake of comfort. What ever happened to 'beauty is pain'?  
  
The French Rabbi: I just think you should know that when I saw your name, I laughed heartily. Oh, and to answer your question about where do I find my time, I'm a loser. I have more time then cat's have lives.  
  
Zeldagrl436: ditto.  
  
Me222: Yea, I agree, it is evil. But Molly Weasley's an old fashion gal. Anyways, thanks. 'Interesting' is one of the most said comments about this story so, fingers crossed, it's a compliment.  
  
Tyster: Thank you, I'll update tomorrow.  
  
Dolphingirl79: Are you serious? You don't need maternity clothes till the 4th month. Damn it! I researched and stuff, but I guess I got mixed up. All well, thanks for telling me... You gave birth without drugs? Wow, I'm way too weak to do that. Kudos, dude.  
  
Lucius magic pimp stick: omgomgomgomgomg, I *gasp* laughed *gasp* my *gasp* ASS off *gasp* when I read *gasp* your name... *breathes* anyways, yea, I agree, Molly is out of character, but what can ya do? I just think that we don't know Molly enough to say what is and isn't OOC, cause she would probably be a little mad that her little girl was growing up so fast... I donno.  
  
Eric2: Thanks, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.  
  
Joe: Yea, I didn't like Harry before I started writing this, but after a while, I began to like him.  
  
Foags: Hey!!! Winter break is already half over :( I'm so mad!!! I agree that Ron and Hermione would be more fun (the fights are classic), but I needed to write about someone else. Besides, I like Ginny, and a Ron/Ginny ship would be scary.  
  
Hedwig55: I'm posting tomorrow! Calm down! You liked the Ginny/Harry love scene? Good, MUCH more love to come, believe me.  
  
Little-lost-one: Thank you! Posting tomorrow!  
  
Strayc@t: lol, I HIGHLY doubt that you have wrinkles. And even if you do, it adds wisdom. Maybe you'll be like Demi Moore and be a sex icon in your forties! Then you'll friends will look like old hags and you can poke fun all you want while you drive off in your Volvo with your new Spanish lover... Heehee, did I just get carried away?  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: I like Fridays too. Glad we agree. Too bad I was a procrastinator and didn't keep up my end of the bargain. But don't fret, I'll post tomorrow and then go back to my Friday rule.  
  
Herbie: lol, thanks! I hope that Ginny never gets pregnant again. It just seems like too much work. But, even if she does, it will hopefully be with a new father. *cough*Harry!*cough*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	7. The Baby Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: The Baby Shower  
  
Eight months, and my mum finally realizes something.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Mum said breathlessly one morning, moments after I'd come downstairs and sat myself down next to Hermione at the breakfast table. "Eight months already, and not one shower's been thrown."  
  
Naturally, I was confused. Who's throwing showers, and why not throw a sink instead? It seems to be a lot lighter, and probably would go farther.  
  
...Obviously the pregnancy had made me delirious.  
  
"You mean a baby shower?" Hermione asked. She had a look on her face that made you think she'd remembered something very important but either the thing she'd remembered had already happened and she'd missed it or it was happening this very second and every minute counted and, to get to this thing she'd just remembered she'd have to run three miles and she'd still be late and if you're late to this kind of thing then you die... ya know, that kind of look.  
  
Hermione looked at mum with wide eyes, and mum nodded.  
  
"The baby's nearly popping out of her, and we still haven't thrown a shower." Mum said, looking very distressed.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I don't need a baby shower." I said modestly, not meaning a word. Who wouldn't want a party thrown for them, basically celebrating the fact that they had sex and didn't use protection? And you get presents! Okay, so the presents are only for the baby, but presents are presents.  
  
"Don't be silly Ginny." Mum said, pacing the kitchen as Hermione flicked her wand and made a piece of parchment and quill appear. "Alright," she said importantly, turning to Hermione. "We'll need to invite her aunt Georgia, people from the Order, her grandma and-"  
  
"But how are we going to get a hold of everyone?" Hermione asked, a note of hysteria in her voice. "We'll have to have the party soon, and what if no one can come?!"  
  
"Hermione," Ron said soothingly, placing a hand on her arm. "calm down."  
  
"Calm down?!" Hermione yelled dramatically. "CALM DOWN?!"  
  
"...yea." Ron said, his voice sounding very soft compared to Hermione's.  
  
"Okay." She said, pulling herself together. "But when will we have it? What if someone can't come? What if she has the baby early?" Hermione asked, the panic in her voice becoming more apparent with each word.  
  
It was like Hermione was a cartoon character and, with each word, was getting bigger and bigger, and I feared she might blow up. The hysteria would just be building and building until... pop.  
  
Hermione was still rambling, but I felt, for her own safety, I should interrupt.  
  
"Hermione, breath, we'll work something out." I said as Hermione shouted horrible scenarios over me. Something about the house burning down and destroying all of the decorations after we'd spent hours putting them up. "Pop." I muttered quietly, watching Hermione ramble with a deer-in- headlights look on her face.  
  
"What?!" Hermione demanded, glaring at me.  
  
"I said... pop." I muttered, not being able to think of a word that sounded like 'pop' and would make sense in this situation. So, desperately, I tried to recover. "It's-uh -Russian for... calm down..."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, her hysteria obviously getting in the way of common sense. I just nodded. "I've never had the discipline to learn another language." She said thoughtfully. "Well, obviously I can speak Spanish, and I've always had a knack for French. But that's it... Well, I mean, I can have casual conversations in Dutch... and Chinese... but nothing else... unless you count the three years of Latin classes I went to... And Viktor taught me the basics of Bulgarian... but that's all... except-"  
  
"Are we going to go through every language on the planet? Because, if that's the case, I'd like to get something to eat since we'll obviously be here for a while." Ron said, looking very annoyed. He didn't seem so upset with Hermione's constant rambling, more at the mention of Hermione's former boyfriend.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, and they both started shouting. I caught Harry's eye and rolled mine heavenward. He smiled and mouthed, "Russian, huh?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I swear, by eight and a half months, I was huge. I could still see my feet, but that didn't help my self-esteem any. I was use to being the tiny girl, and now I was big enough to be considered a sumo wrestler.  
  
I was wearing my new white dress which was tight around the boobs (which had gotten bigger, thank God), and loose and flow-ie the rest of the way down just above my knees. A red ribbon was tied around the base of my breasts with a bow in the middle.  
  
So, why am I taking the time to describe the dress I was wearing, while you, the reader, roll your eyes and nearly collapse with boredom? And, let me tell you, it's not just because I've been constantly uncomfortable for months, and I want you to suffer too.  
  
It's to emphasize that, normally, I, and any other sane woman (plus some men), would feel absolutely gorgeous in this kind of a dress. But you're forgetting that I'm pregnant, and, therefore, have a huge stomach that gets in the way.  
  
I was standing, with this dress on, in front of the mirror in my bedroom and staring at my horrible body critically.  
  
"Ginny, come downstairs." My mum said, poking her head in. "People will be here any minute. You don't want to miss your own baby shower."  
  
"I'll be down in a second." I said, not taking my glaring eyes off of my stomach.  
  
"You look wonderful, honey." Mum said, walking into my room and standing next to me, smiling at my reflection.  
  
"I look fat." I muttered.  
  
"You're a lot smaller then most women are at eight months." Mum said, still smiling. "Have you thought of any names yet?" she asked, rubbing my stomach.  
  
"I was considering the name Chris." I said thoughtfully. "I've been calling him that for a while, and I think he likes the idea. He didn't kick me when I brought up the name 'Chris'. 'Quentin' on the other hand..."  
  
After mum helped me put on my shoes (it's impossible to do by yourself with a stomach the size of a watermelon in the way), we walked downstairs.  
  
When I was in the family room, I noticed that a few people had already arrived. One of them being-  
  
"Snape?!" I hissed to my mother, not taking my eyes off of my greasy, former Potions teacher. "You invited Snape?!"  
  
"He's part of the Order, I had to." Mum whispered back. "Besides, he was your teacher-"  
  
"And personal torturer through all seven years of Hogwarts." I hissed. But my anger was quickly switched to curiosity when a woman came up to Snape and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. At first, I was happy, thinking the woman had finally done what everyone else wanted to do and was strangling the ugly bastard. But, with closer observation, I noticed that she was hugging him.  
  
"Who's that?" I whispered to mum, nodding my head over at the woman hugging Snape.  
  
Mum smiled and said, "Don't you remember? Professor Sinistra, your Astronomy teacher."  
  
It suddenly dawned on me that I knew that woman. I took in the bushy auburn hair and warm smile. I had never really taken much notice to her looks, since I'd only seen her during Astronomy lessons at midnight when it was pitch black.  
  
"I didn't recognize her without her glasses." I said, not taking my eyes off of the pair. Snape had just said something, looking very sour, and Sinistra was laughing.  
  
"Aren't they cute together?" Mum cooed.  
  
"You mean they're dating?" I asked, surprised that anyone could stand Snape long enough to go on even one date with him.  
  
"Depends on who you ask." Mum said, smiling at me before going off to talk to a new pile of people who'd come in.  
  
I looked around the room, and the first person I saw was Harry. He was leaning against the wall, talking to Mad-Eye Moody and Lupin. Suddenly, as Lupin was saying something to him, Harry looked up and straight at me. We both smiled stupidly.  
  
"Ginny," Fred said importantly, pulling on my arm. "... What are you looking at?"  
  
"No one." I said, reluctantly breaking eye contact with Harry and looking at my brother. He had a huge grin on his face, the same grin that was on George's face, who was standing behind him.  
  
"Come here, you have to see this." Fred said, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to a spot a few feet away. Both of the twins were looking directly at Snape, who was alone now and looking around the Burrow with distain.  
  
"What did you two do?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Wait for it..." George said, pointing to a little girl who was making her way toward the disgruntled Potions master.  
  
"That's Tonks' daughter." Fred said, pointing to the little girl. Tonks had gotten married a few years ago to some muggle who's name I didn't know. Their daughter was about seven.  
  
"Hello." The little girl said cheerfully. Snape only sneered. "My name's Kennedy."  
  
"And what makes you think I care?" Snape asked coldly.  
  
"Who are you?" Kennedy asked with the most adorable smile I'd ever seen.  
  
"That is none of your business." Snape said.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Kennedy asked sweetly.  
  
"It's more of the matter of if I can stop you from asking it." Snape said.  
  
"Where do babies come from?" Kennedy asked. Fred and George were shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Hell." Snape said icily. Kennedy didn't seem phased.  
  
"Mummy says I came from heaven on the wings of an angel." Kennedy said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Well, your mother is a lunatic and it seems that she's passed those genes down to you."  
  
There was a small silence between the two of them. A confident smirk was finding its way onto Snape's face, when Kennedy opened her mouth again.  
  
"I saw a butterfly today." She said, smiling at Snape.  
  
"What a wonderful accomplishment." Snape said very coldly.  
  
"It had a broken wing. But I fixed it." she continued. "And then I gave it to my daddy and he said thank you and I said your welcome."  
  
"Making the world a better place." Snape scoffed. "You're right up there with Gandhi."  
  
Kennedy reached into her pocket and pulled out a dandelion.  
  
"I found this outside my house. It's a flower. I named it Jeremy. Would you like him?" she asked, holding it up to Snape.  
  
"A weed. How pleasant." He said, wrinkling his large nose at the yellow dandelion and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Kennedy held it to her ear and said, "Jeremy says that he wants to be your friend."  
  
"Are you sure that's Jeremy talking, and not those pesky voices inside your head?" Snape asked with fake concern, his features still like stone.  
  
Kennedy burst into a fit of giggles. This seemed to scare Snape a bit, because he looked at her strangely and backed away a little. He wasn't use to people laughing when he made fun of them. Being embarrassed or starting to cry; yes. But never laughing.  
  
"You're funny." Kennedy said, finally finished with her giggling. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog. "D'you want one? They're my favorite, but mummy says it's nice to share."  
  
"Uh... n-no thank you..." Snape said, looking very horrified at the words that were coming out of his mouth. Was he being... civil? Never. Severus Snape was nothing of the sort. He just... couldn't find anything about that sentence to make fun of. Oh God, he was loosing his touch.  
  
"Tonks!" Snape yelled. "Get your daughter away from me."  
  
"What's the matter Sevie?" Sinistra asked sweetly. "Can't even insult an innocent child? For shame."  
  
"Don't call me Sevie, and that's not a normal child." Snape said, looking at Kennedy with wide eyes as he backed away a little. "It's like she's possessed by Mr. Rodgers or something."  
  
Kennedy smiled warmly at him, turned, and began to walk away. But not before a horrified Snape heard her singing, "It's a wonderful day in the neighborhood... A wonderful day in the neighborhood..."  
  
Kennedy walked up to us, and high-fived Fred and George.  
  
"That was bloody hilarious." Fred said, handing Kennedy a few Galleons.  
  
"Yea, I thought you'd stop at the 'where do babies come from' line. Great job, I think you've mentally scarred him." George said, dropping a few more Galleons into Kennedy's open hands.  
  
"You two paid this child to scare Snape?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "What's the matter, couldn't you two do it well enough?"  
  
They both ignored me.  
  
"Who should we do next?" George asked.  
  
"What about Mad-Eye?" Fred asked with a particularly wicked smile.  
  
"Yea! We could have her tell him that she's a Death Eater in disguise." George laughed.  
  
"I bet he hexes her within ten seconds." Fred wagered. I rolled my eyes once more, and decided I'd better leave before Mad-Eye found out about the 'conspiracy' that was going on around him.  
  
I noticed that Harry was alone (now that Mad-Eye was being approached by Kennedy, and Lupin was talking to mum), so I built up the courage to walk over and talk to him.  
  
"Hey." I said conversationally. Just when Harry was about to respond, a great up roar came from the crowd. Apparently, Mad-Eye had pulled out his wand and was pointing it at the adorable Kennedy. He screamed, "No one touches my hip flask!" and stunned the poor child.  
  
I looked at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"Er-maybe we should get away from the scene of the crime." Harry suggested, motioning up the staircase feet from us. I nodded and we bolted up the stairs. We walked down the hall and opened the door to Ron's room, hoping for some privacy.  
  
Unfortunately, that idea had already been taken... by Ron and Hermione... who were now snogging each other senseless.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" I hissed, covering my eyes and closing the door. I looked at a very amused Harry and said with exasperation, "What *is* it with this house? Do I have to sound a blow-horn whenever I enter a room?!"  
  
Still trying to suppress laughter, Harry grabbed my hand and led me to a different room. My room, in fact. And we both sat down on my bed.  
  
"So, besides seeing Mad-Eye stun a kid, are you having a good time?" Harry asked, a smile that made my heart skip a beat playing on his face.  
  
"It's okay." I said. "But it sucks that there're all of these presents, and none of them are for me."  
  
"I thought you'd feel like that." Harry said.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know my selfishness is apparent to *someone*." I said dramatically.  
  
"That's why I got you this," Harry said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out-okay, I don't wanna oversell this-the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, and probably will ever see, in my entire life. It was a small silver band with a large square ruby in the middle. Simple, but beautiful.  
  
I did the little 'you shouldn't have' look where you cover your gaping mouth and make your eyes really wide. But then, after that little show, I took the ring and shoved it greedily onto my right middle finger.  
  
"Thank you so much." I cooed, pulling him into a hug. There was that clean rugged smell again. It made my head spin, and I couldn't get enough of it.  
  
When I finally found the power to pull away, I didn't go very far. I still kept my hands clasped around the back of his neck, and he was holding onto my waist.  
  
"I saw the ring the last time I went to Diagon Alley." Harry said, not breaking eye contact with me. "And it just... reminded me of you." He said, lifting a hand and brushing back a few strands of my wavy red hair.  
  
It was the perfect moment. And it could have been so much more perfect, if only one of us had had the balls to take it a bit farther. I actually think Harry was going to, but George had to interrupt.  
  
He came running down the hall at top speed, and nearly took my door off as he jerked it open. Harry and I quickly let go of each other.  
  
"Hey Gin," George said, breathing very heavily and leaning on the doorframe for support. "d'you know what the spell it is that makes ropes shoot out of your wand?"  
  
"No, sorry. Hermione might though." I said, looking at him curiously. "Why d'you need it?"  
  
"Mad-Eye's gone bonkers. I guess he wasn't the right guy to play a joke on." George said, a smile playing on his face. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"In Ron's room." I said, trying not to remember the scene I'd seen just minutes before.  
  
"Oooooh." George said, wagging his eyebrows. "Is icky Ronniekins getting some-"  
  
"You'll have time to mock him later." I interrupted. "Now, go save the world from the evil Dr. Mad-Eye." I said, pushing George out the door. "Quick, before he kidnaps the professor or gets Gilligan off the island or something."  
  
George, being stronger then me, held only the door frame and looked at me strangely. "...You're weird sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I do. Now get out!" I said, slamming the door in his face.  
  
I still, to this day, have no idea why I'd said that. I suppose I just wanted to be alone with Harry again. No matter which way you cut it, I'd definitely gotten my muggles movies and television shows crossed.  
  
I rolled my eyes playfully and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"So..." I said, trying to remember what I'd wanted to ask him. "Oh, yea, I've been meaning to ask you; why are you here?"  
  
Well, that came off a bit differently then it sounded in my head. You know, more accusing and bitchy.  
  
"...what?" Harry asked.  
  
"What I meant was; I thought you had a flat. But you're staying at the Burrow-not that I don't want you to stay here. I love you staying here- well, not love in, like, an 'I love you' way-I mean-like-umm-"  
  
Omigod omigod omigod. I was practically hyperventilating. My rambling was getting dangerous, and now I just couldn't stop. I mean, words that were embarrassing just by themselves were coming out, and just all building into this big ball of 'I want to die'-ness.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry interrupted. "I get what you're saying."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. He knew what I was rambling about. That, or he was lying really well. Either way, I was happy he'd stopped me from talking any longer.  
  
"I moved out of my old flat and I'm looking around for a new one. So I'm just staying here till I find another place to stay." Harry explained. "There's this one place that I love, but I donno if I can afford it."  
  
"Where's it at?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, say this is your house." He said, pointing to a spot on my bed where there was a hole in the comforter. He drew a line down, saying it was something-or-other street. "And this is where Diagon Alley is." Harry continued, pointing to a spot inches from my bare thigh. "So you cross over this street," he said, his voice getting quieter as he drew a line that started on the bedspread, but ended up running across my thigh. The place where his finger had touched, and still was touching, was tingling. I could feel my breath shorten, and my eyes flickered up at his face before they went back down to my leg. "Then you turn onto my street," Harry whispered, slowly moving his finger up my inner thigh, coming closer and closer to the place where most of the tingling was happening. His hand was now under my dress, and I felt like I was going to faint with pleasure. "And, right here's the place that I really wanna stay." He whispered hoarsely, moving his finger up and down along my panties.  
  
I could barely breathe. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were already on me. We were both eyeing each other hungrily, and that's when it happened. The thing I knew would happen, but still wasn't prepared for.  
  
With a mighty boom, the room shook. There was shouting a cheering downstairs. Either the twins had blown up Mad-Eye, or they'd blown something else up.  
  
I sighed. The moment was gone. Harry and I stood up, looking at each other sadly.  
  
"We should probably go downstairs..." Harry said, looking like he wanted to do anything but that. "You know, make sure there aren't too many casualties."  
  
I laughed, and headed downstairs with Harry, both of our minds still up in my room, wondering what could have been.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. Around two in the morning, I ventured downstairs, hoping to find Harry down there as well. Not the case. Maybe in the perfect romance novel, but not in my life.  
  
After I found something to eat, I thought about going up to Harry's room, but something stopped me. Chris. Even though he wasn't born yet, I knew that he didn't want me sleeping with any man but his father.  
  
But, still, I couldn't shake the feeling Harry gave me. Like I was the most beautiful person in the world. And, with this enormous stomach, I needed that feeling. I looked down at the ring on my right hand, and couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Came mum's voice from the kitchen doorway. I shook my head. "What're you drinking?" she asked, motioning to the glass in my hand.  
  
"It's a strawberry daiquiri. I just got this really strange craving, and-"  
  
"Virginia!" mum screamed, grabbing the drink out of my hand. "You're pregnant! You can't drink alcohol!"  
  
"Relax mum," I said, rolling my eyes and grabbing it back. "It's a virgin."  
  
"Well," mum said, looking slightly embarrassed. "at least something in this house is."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Faith456: Oh, thank you. I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
Lucius magic pimp stick: You like Molly? Thank God! I was so worried that people would get all pissed because she's not the sweet, kind joyful mum that Harry always sees.  
  
Dolphingirl79: lol, I haven't even thought about the stretch marks. I think I'll spare her, she already has enough on her plate.  
  
Eric2: omg, that's such a good idea! But I don't know how Ginny would ever know any mob members. And is there a wizard-type mob? Ah, it's too hard. I suppose she can just use her brothers as the mob.  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: *gets down on both knees and bows before you* forgive me! I was not right in the head! Spare my life and I promise I will never be late in my deliveries again! Thank you, oh great master!  
  
The French Rabbi: No internet connection?! Dude, I totally feel your pain. Damn whatever makes our connections crappy!  
  
Wytil: Interesting. I've gotten that a lot. Fingers crossed, it's a compliment. Yea, I PROMISE to complete this story.  
  
Draco-FutureBF: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter just as much.  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track: haha! Spiffy's such a funny word. Lol, I considered your names for the baby, but I *really* don't think he'd like Cathrine or Tamara any better then Quentin.  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Aw, thanks! That's the main reason why I wrote this story in first person, because I know that Ginny has a lot on her mind that she doesn't proclaim vocally.  
  
Kneh13: Yea, I agree. Harry seems to want to help any way he can, because he knows it must be hard for her. And, yea, you would think that Molly's friends would understand, but they're bitches, I suppose.  
  
Strayc@t: Thank you, I'm glad someone likes Molly. I mean, sure, she's not the perfect mother, but she's human-or, wizard, rather. BTW: thanks for all of the wonderful stuff you said about me not being a loser!  
  
Foags: Did this chapter amuse you more? I hope so!... I'm still trying to find out about the strange time-speed of when we're having fun and when we're bored to the point where streaking for no apparent reason sounds like a perfectly appropriate pastime.  
  
Herbie: 3 hours at the dentist?! You poor thing!!! That would be the last place I'd want to waste three hours of my life at. So I'm glad I could help.  
  
D.Torres: Yea, I know, too Americanized-but what can I say? I'm American! It's so hard to write like a brit. But I try my best. Help is always welcome.  
  
Byron245: Thanks! I'll post again on Friday.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, the thing where Harry is showing Ginny where his dream apartment is, and ends up with his hand on her thigh, is my version from a scene in the book 'Angels.' I just took it a bit farther then the book did. Anyways, I just had to give credit where credit was due.  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	8. 9 Months and Counting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: 9 Months and Counting  
  
Nine months and I was still pregnant.  
  
Nine months and one week; no baby.  
  
Nine months, one week, two days, and five hours; still no baby.  
  
Nine months, one week, two days, five hours and three minutes; lose of sanity.  
  
"Why won't it just come out?!" I yelled one day, causing everyone else at the breakfast table to look at me.  
  
"I know you're uncomfortable, sweetie," mum said kindly.  
  
"Oh really, are you pregnant too?" I asked with fake sweetness. Mum just shook her head and glared at me.  
  
"How do I get it out?!" I whined hysterically.  
  
"You could smoke it out." Fred suggested.  
  
"Or do like we do with gophers; stick a hose in the hole, and flush it out." George said.  
  
"I am not *drowning* my child, George." I sighed. Fred looked at me hopefully. "And I'm not smoking him out either."  
  
"Well, there are other ways to get him out." Fred continued. "You could just push really hard until it just pops out. Or take salad tongs and just-"  
  
In the middle of Fred's sentence, Errol flew in, interrupting right when Fred was pretending his hands were the tongs, and making very violent movements.  
  
"Who's the letter from, Mum?" I asked loudly, trying to get the subject off of salad tongs being shoved up inside of me.  
  
"Your aunt Georgia." Mum said, scanning the letter. "She's getting married and is inviting us all to the wedding."  
  
"Isn't aunt Georgia the one with the mustache and tons of gold jewelry?" George asked, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Yea. She kinda reminds me of Mr. T." Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
I hated my aunt Georgia. She came to my baby shower, and I was lucky enough to avoid her the whole time. She was my god mother, and therefore felt the need to annoy me more then the rest of my family. Whenever we visit her, she kisses you so much, it looks like you have sunburn because of all the red lipstick left on your face.  
  
"When's the wedding?" I asked.  
  
"In a week." Mum said, folding up the letter.  
  
"Oh, a pity invite." Fred said wisely.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mum asked sharply.  
  
"Someone couldn't come last minute, and they had extra seats; so they invited us." George explained.  
  
Mum just opened her mouth to respond when dad came into the kitchen. She quickly got up and started fixing breakfast, but not before I caught a glimpse of her shoving the salad tongs in a draw and locking it with a spell.  
  
"We're invited to Georgia's wedding, Arthur." Mum said over her shoulder as she cracked a few eggs into a sizzling skillet.  
  
"Oh, really," dad asked with a smile. "Well that's wonderful. I want to meet the man who'd actually consider marrying my troll of a sister."  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter. That is, everyone but mum. She just glared at dad till he'd sunk so far down into his chair, you couldn't even see his head.  
  
Dad had always been very open about not liking his sister. Ever since I can remember, I'd been told stories about how my auntie Georgia had been a brat to daddy and how, one time, she'd taken his toy broom, and when he asked for it back, she broke it in half and then knocked out his two front teeth.  
  
When I was young, my dad would tell me these stories every night before I went to bed. And, before he turned out the lights, he'd say to me, "Now, Ginny, I just pray that your brothers won't be telling *their* children stories like this about you later on in life."  
  
Dad would then ask, "What's your auntie Georgia?" and I'd respond, with enthusiasm, "The devil!" He'd then kiss me on the forehead and turn out the lights.  
  
... Come to think of it, my family's pretty damn twisted.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Dad asked, finally being able to sit all the way up in his chair again.  
  
"A week from today." Mum said over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, so it's a pity invite." Dad said, receiving a very intense glare from mum.  
  
"And people think we don't know what we're talking about." I heard Fred whisper to George.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye you guys, have fun." I said, hugging mum and dad. I smiled wickedly at Fred and, when mum wasn't looking, he gave me the finger.  
  
"I can't believe they're not making you come to the wedding." George said sourly.  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant. I'm not suppose to be traveling." I said sweetly. "Especially since I'm weeks overdue."  
  
"Well, it's not like I can blame you." Ron said angrily. "I'd get knocked up too if it meant I wouldn't have to suffer through aunt Georgia's wedding. The stupid toad." He said bitterly.  
  
"Ronald!" Mum yelled sharply.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, trying to look innocently confused.  
  
"Don't use that kind of language." She said angrily.  
  
"You don't even know who I'm talking about."  
  
"Yes, well, no one should be referred to as a toad." Mum said, flushing a little.  
  
"Even aunt Georgia?"  
  
"As long as it's not to her face." Dad said with a smile. "Alright then; George, Fred, Ron, and Molly, you all floo to Georgia's. Bill and Charlie are already there, so I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you." He then turned to me. "And Ginny, no boys at the house while we're gone."  
  
"Dad..." I said with annoyance. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, except for Harry, of course." Dad said with a smile. "He and Hermione can stay here and take care of you while the rest of us are visiting the devil."  
  
He hugged me, and climbed into the fireplace.  
  
Once everyone was gone, I turned to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What do we do now?" I asked cluelessly. Hermione opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "And *don't* say read."  
  
"I wasn't going to." Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Or study. Or anything that has to do with books." I said. Hermione's face fell.  
  
"We can do what muggles do when they're bored." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"What's that?" I asked curiously, wondering if it had anything to do with two naked people of the opposite sex in a bed.  
  
"Watch a movie." He suggested.  
  
"Yea, okay, my dad has a few of those." I said, heading upstairs to where the TV was. We never used it, being fully satisfied with a game of Quidditch and finding the concept of having a little box with pictures flashing across it very primitive. Dad loved it though. If he couldn't sleep, he'd just sit in front of it for hours. It only took him a few days to learn how to operate it. But it took him weeks to actually get the name right; calling it a 'vellatision' instead of a 'television.'  
  
"Okay," I said, pulling a box out from the closet that was filled with video tapes. "We have 'My Best Friend's Wedding,' 'She's All That,' 'Titanic,'-okay, I'm really starting to question my father's sexuality now." I said, looking at all of the chick flicks that were in my hand.  
  
"What about that one?" Hermione asked, pointing to one that was marked 'The Exorcist.'  
  
"Do either of you know what it's about?" I asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I've never heard of it. Then again, I've never actually seen a movie before." Harry said. He and I both turned out attention to Hermione, figuring she would know, being a muggle most of her life and all.  
  
"I never watched television." She said simply.  
  
"Good enough." I said, jamming the tape into the VCR and pressing play.  
  
~*~A While Later~*~  
  
"Why is she doing that to herself?!?!" I screamed, burying my head in Harry's shoulder. If I wasn't so freaked out about this little girl on the TV being possessed by Satan, I would have actually enjoyed the closeness.  
  
"What's she doing?!" Hermione yelled, sitting in a ball with her head in her hands. She'd been covering her eyes most of the movie.  
  
"She's fucking herself with a cross!" I yelled, burying myself further into Harry's chest. I finally looked up to see this possessed child shove a silver cross into herself. I screamed once more, when they showed a close up of her face that looked like it was decaying.  
  
Harry put his arm around me as I turned my face to his chest again.  
  
"I'll tell you when it's over." He whispered into my ear. Shivers ran up and down my spine.  
  
An echo of "Lick it! Lick it!" came from the TV.  
  
"What happened?" I whispered to Harry, my cheek on his chest as I looked up at him.  
  
"Let's just say that she's replaced the cross with her mum's head." Harry said, laughing at the look of disgust on my face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Hermione dropped a bomb on us.  
  
"I have to go." She said, her bags already packed and by the door.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have... work to do. You know, at my job." Hermione said, confirming the suspicions that she was a very bad liar.  
  
I grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
"What job?" I asked sharply, gripping her arm much harder then necessary.  
  
"What? I have a job." Hermione said, mischievousness finding it's way into her innocent smile. I dug my nails into her arm. "Fine," she sighed. "I just think that you and Harry need some time alone."  
  
"Are you forgetting that I'm pregnant?" I asked, figuring that she knew that pregnant = ugly and not a men magnet.  
  
"Oh, come on. I saw the way he was looking at you during the movie." She smiled. "He fancies you."  
  
"But I'm pregnant." I said again.  
  
"So? Nothing has to happen *now*." Hermione said. I glared at her. "You can't tell me you don't want this."  
  
Damn her.  
  
"...I suppose..." I said quietly.  
  
I never thought I'd actually be lucky enough to have alone time with Harry. The only time I'd ever really talked to him was when Ron or Hermione were around. Except for the time at my baby shower, in my room, where he...  
  
Oh God, if only I was lucky enough to have *that* happen again.  
  
"Great." Hermione said, a huge smile on her face. "Send someone to my flat as soon as Chris decides to come out." She said, rubbing my stomach lovingly.  
  
"If that ever happens." I said gloomily. "I swear, I think I'm going to be pregnant my whole life."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Harry and I said goodbye to Hermione, I turned to him with a serious look on my face.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" I asked him, receiving a curious look. "We're going to have to cook."  
  
"You're kidding me." Harry sighed.  
  
"I know. And you know what?" I asked. "Now, I'm even hungrier."  
  
"Me too!" Harry said.  
  
"It must be some mind thingy that my short attention span won't allow me to understand."  
  
"So, where do we start?" Harry asked, leading me into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I'd say first, we need to know what we're fixing. Can you make anything?" I asked, pulling out a cookbook.  
  
"Well, I made breakfast for the Dursleys once. But, notice that it was only once." Harry said.  
  
"Oh-so, basically, you suck." I taunted, my pregnancy pains getting the best of me.  
  
"Hey now," Harry teased. "It's not like you're much better. I've never seen you cook all of the million summers I've spent here."  
  
"Shut up." I said, hitting him playfully.  
  
"Okay, okay." Harry said, smiling wickedly at me. "So what d'you wanna cook?"  
  
"The easiest thing there is that, even if I mess them up, won't burn the house down." I said confidently.  
  
"That would be pancakes." Harry said, pointing to a recipe in the cookbook.  
  
"For lunch?"  
  
"You've never had breakfast for lunch?" Harry asked, looking at me like I was insane.  
  
"Well, normally, I save breakfast foods for breakfast." I said, talking to him like you would a two year old child. I knew it'd get him pissed.  
  
"You've got a lot to learn." He sighed.  
  
"Why would they call it breakfast food if they didn't want it eaten at breakfast?" I asked, getting very defensive about normal people's eating habits.  
  
"Muggles do it all the time." Harry said. I looked at him doubtfully. "Seriously, it's like pancakes 24/7 when you're a muggle. They even have a restaurant that serves pancakes all day; The International House of Pancakes."  
  
"That's crazy talk." I said, waving a hand dismissively. "What if you're a muggle and you don't like pancakes?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, sounding like I'd just told him that there were people who were half fish living in my basement. "Who doesn't like pancakes?"  
  
"I donno, convicted felons? People who wear fur? The Democratic party?" I said, counting the pancake-haters out on my hand. "Any way you slice it, some people don't like pancakes."  
  
Harry stood there for a few second, just staring into space.  
  
"But we like pancakes, right?" he asked. I nodded my head. "So, what was that argument all about?"  
  
"... I donno." I said, racking my brain for what had started the conversation. "I think we were just procrastinating cooking."  
  
"Ah, that sounds about right." Harry said. "Postponing the burning down of the house."  
  
"Hey, you don't know it'll burn down." I said, seeming to have some confidence in mine and Harry's cooking abilities. "It might just blow up."  
  
"Dare to dream." Harry said, reading over the recipe. "So, either way, we'll die."  
  
"Shall we begin?" I asked happily.  
  
Harry told me to go get the flour, and I obeyed. But, let me tell you, my kitchen is not exactly roomy. It's really cramped, with very tall cabinets. And, wouldn't you know it, the flour was miles up by the ceiling. So I grabbed the step stool that my mum swears by. Without it, she wouldn't be able to reach any of the ingredients.  
  
I stretched my arm as far as it would go, trying to get the flour. When I finally grabbed it and had it in my hands, I started to climb down, but slipped. But Harry was right there, and he caught me.  
  
We just sort of stood there for a few minutes, with him holding onto me as we looked into each others eyes.  
  
But then, of course, it got really uncomfortable and, since neither of us had the balls to make a move, he let go of me and we continued like nothing had happened.  
  
That happened a lot while we were trying to make pancakes. We kept running into each other, or touching hands, or just looking at each other.  
  
"Is it suppose to be that color?" I asked Harry as he and I leaned over the bowl of batter.  
  
"I'm not as concerned with the color as I am with the smell of it." Harry said, scrunching up his nose. I leaned closer and took a sniff, catching the rancid milk smell in my nostrils and coughing.  
  
"Maybe they'll look and smell better once we cook them." I said hopefully.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
While Harry was flipping the pancakes with his back turned to me, I just stood by the counter and stared at him. I fancied Harry. I had ever since I was ten, and I had never stopped. Even when I wasn't aware of it, I'd fancied him. And, finally, he fancied me too. So why wasn't anything happening?  
  
Chris gave a little kick, reminding me why.  
  
But why was I denying myself from something that I knew was right? Devon wanted nothing to do with me, and Chris needed some kind of man in his life. Maybe Harry could be that man. And even if it didn't work out with Harry and I, at least I'd know.  
  
So my mind was made up. I was going to do the thing I'd been wanting to do for eight years.  
  
"Harry?" I said innocently. He turned around and, before he knew what hit him, I grabbed the collar of his shirt in pure women-empowering-movie fashion, and kissed him.  
  
He didn't seem to be protesting, and I was in heaven. It took a lot of willpower for me to pull away, and I didn't go far. I still kept a strong hold on him, not wanting to be alone. I kissed him once more on the lips, quick and innocent, and whispered, "Can you show me how to get to your flat again?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
First off; HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!.... okay, now I wanna thank everyone who reviewed this story so far-I can't believe I have over 100 reviews!!! This is such a great way to start off the new year. Thank you!  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Are you still thinking 'she's pregnant and she and Harry are gonna get it no'?  
  
Faith456: Thank you! I certainly like the compliment 'brilliant' better then 'interesting'.  
  
Kelei: I promise, LOADS more fluff is coming. Maybe a bit too much, but it will make up for some of the un-fluffy parts.  
  
Haha: Thanks, glad I could make you live up to your name.  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track: Thanks! Ch. 7 was probably my favorite chapter to write. I donno if wizards know who Mr. Rodgers is, but they definitally should. That guy rocked.  
  
OfTheWest: lol, thanks! You're too nice to me. And, just to warn you, there is a lot of OOCness in this story, but it's all for good fun.  
  
Does it really matter: lol, I'm glad you liked the apartment thing. I was worried that some people would be like, "that's disgusting! You're such a perv." So, yea, thanks for not hating it.  
  
Me222: What can you only do the first few months? And, yea, Mrs. W is kind bitchy, but I think it's funny, so I keep writing it.  
  
The French Rabbi: Damn the plasterers!!! They better plaster fast and go away. I hate people like them. By the way, I like the monkey thing, but where would they get a monkey? And such a well trained one, at that.  
  
Strayc@t: lol, cats ramble? Or speak Dutch?  
  
Sarah: *sigh*, okay, I don't think that all teenage girls who have kids stay loyal to the fathers. I'm not an idiot. But Ginny has a very strong conscience, and she knows what Devon was like before he became all cold. She knows that Harry would probably act like a father to the kid, but Ginny still wants her kid to know his real father. It's kinda like Harry. He would do anything to know his real parents. Even when he found out that his dad was an ass to Snape, he still wish he'd known him. Do you get it?  
  
Musicall: omg, you saw that dress too? Wasn't it gorgeous? I also saw Sarah Jessica Parker wearing one.  
  
Lucius magic pimp stick: Thank you! I love Molly too. I'm glad you liked the panty thing, and don't think I'm a perv for writing it.  
  
Foags: omgomgomg! When you said, "you're good." I immediately thought about the Ross line. I LOVED that episode! Especially the beginning where the chick's becoming a rooster.  
  
MoonGoddess25: lol, he *should* propose. But Harry's too much of a chicken, I think. I mean, it took him, like, 8 years to actually *do* something about his feelings.  
  
Moonstone-mystyk: lol, and this ending was even more of a cliff hanger!  
  
Courtney: lol, I get that Mrs. Weasley thing a lot. I know that she's OOC to some people, but I think it's hard to tell exactly what 'in character' would be for her. I mean, we only really see her when Harry's there, and she could just be putting up a polite exterior. I mean, I know she isn't a bitch, but she wouldn't be exactly happy that her little girl is having a baby without planning it out before hand. You don't like the name Chris? I mean, I know it's not that great of a name, but it's better then Quentin, right?  
  
Eric2: lol, you were the second person to say that Harry should propose. But definitely the first to suggest the mob thing. But, I have to say, I like the mob thing better.  
  
Dolphingirl79: Thank you, I'll post Friday.  
  
D.Torres: Truthfully, I don't think I'm that vulgar. And you cant say that every British person isn't vulgar. But you're right, I wish I knew more British terms.  
  
Draco-FutureBF: I think I just granted your wish. Harry and Ginny are definitely heading somewhere.  
  
Maggie black: I love Harry/Ginny fics too. I think that Ginny's the only girl that Harry should really be with.  
  
Duke20104: lol, sorry, no baby yet. And no marriage either.  
  
Pixi Punkrocker: I'm so glad you finally reviewed! I'm also happy that my sink/shower thing amused you. I have a really stupid sense of humor, and it really makes my day when other people thinks it's funny.  
  
Kneh13: lol, poor Snape. And doesn't the fact ath Ginny's 8 months pregnant and he still shows his feelings for her sweet? Hopefully he's not just horny (that made me laugh so hard).  
  
Herbie: heehee, yea, I'd define 'crush' as hopelessly in love as well. And, look! Now Ginny got some balls too (figuratively speaking) and made a move too! They're definitely growing up.  
  
Luna Lovegood2: I hate it when computers grow a mind of their own and suddenly wont let you review. Now worries, it happens to me all the time. But I'm really happy you still like this story, that's why I keep writing it.  
  
LIMAR: Umm, wow, okay.... er, I really don't know what to say to your review. But I really doubt that Harry going after the 'pregnant fat chick' would ruin his life.  
  
RaRa: Thank God you think it's funny. Some people don't get my weird humor. I love all of the names you chose except for Ben. I had a bad experience with a guy named Ben.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, I think that I got the 'pity invite' thing from Gilmore Girls. But I can't really remember. So, there ya go. I just didn't want whoever made up the 'pity invite' thing to go unaccredited.  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	9. The Nearness of You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
NOTE: The song in this chapter is called 'The Nearness of You' by Norah Jones.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: The Nearness of You  
  
Harry responded to my question by kissing me. I never wanted to let him go. I didn't want to come up for air. There was like this fire inside me that—  
  
Wait. Fire. Oh shit.  
  
I pulled back quickly and looked directly at Harry's confused and slightly hurt face.  
  
"Turn off the stove." I ordered. Harry smiled, and obeyed, and then I led him into my bedroom.  
  
I think you know what happened after that. Yes, Harry and I had sex. And, I must tell you, it was way better then it was with Devon. Even though I was pregnant, he made me feel beautiful. And, afterward, I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to lay there with him, and just savor the moments of being in bed next to him.  
  
We both lay in bed, naked, with only a thin sheet covering us. My back was to him, but he was pressed up against me with one arm rested on the curve of my hip as he trailed kisses down my neck.  
  
"What are you humming?" he whispered curiously. I loved how his warm breath felt on my skin. I smiled, not knowing that I was making any noise, but realizing that I was indeed humming quietly.  
  
"I don't know what it's called." I whispered back, placing my hand over his.  
  
"Sing it to me." Harry said. I could hear the smile in his voice, and I laughed, but obeyed.  
  
"It's not the pale moon that excites me. That thrills and delights me." I sang, my voice just above a whisper, coming out slow and sweet. I'd always been proud of my voice, and it made me smile even wider as Harry tapped the rhythm on my bare thigh. "Oh no, it's just the nearness of you. It isn't your sweet conversation that brings this sensation. Oh no, it's just the nearness of you."  
  
"Don't stop." Harry whispered, kissing along my jaw.  
  
"When you're in my arms, and I feel you so close to me." I sang, entwining my fingers of one hand with his. "All my wildest dreams come true. I need no soft lights to enchant me," I giggled quietly in between lines as Harry's arm slithered just under my breasts and he pulled me closer. "if you only grant me the right to hold you ever so tight, and to feel in the night the nearness of you."  
  
"God, you're amazing." Harry sighed happily, kissing my cheek lightly. "Devon's an idiot." He added, rubbing my pregnant stomach.  
  
For some reason, at the mention of Devon's name, I didn't feel guilty like I thought I would. I mean, I was in bed with another man, but carrying his child. But Harry was right, Devon was an idiot. He was leaving behind a wonderful life with a wonderful child and he was going to miss all of the moments parents treasure. But, too bad for him, because Harry seemed happy enough to take his place.  
  
I feel asleep in Harry's arms, and slept peacefully until I was awoken around ten to a horrible pain in my stomach. It was like cramping, so I figured that I was getting my period. That is, until I realized that that would be impossible, being pregnant and all.  
  
I quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Was there something wrong with the baby? What if I was having a miscarriage? And—oh my God—what if having sex killed the baby?!  
  
I grabbed the phone that dad thinks is so entertaining and very humorous off of the nightstand on my way to the bathroom and dialed the number to St. Mungo's. My Healer had told me that there was a muggle phone line in the hospital for all of the wizards who are muggle born, just in case one of them has a problem that couldn't be solved in a muggle hospital.  
  
Some receptionist with a high, ditzy voice answered.  
  
"Hello, can I please speak to Peggy Phillips? She's a Healer in the maternity ward." I said, trying to keep all of the hysteria out of my voice. But I ended up sounding like I was on the verge of tears, which wasn't that far from the truth.  
  
"Sure you can." The receptionist said in what sounded like a Brooklyn accent. It was a little hard to tell over the constant noise of her chewing gum. "May I ask who this is?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley." I said quickly, wishing she'd hurry up and put someone with a medical education on the phone.  
  
"Oh, you're the pregnant girl, right?" She said, sounding very proud of herself.  
  
"No, I'm just phoning for the maternity ward because my chickens have leukemia." I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Oh," the receptionist said. "Well, then you might want a veterinarian."  
  
"Just put Peggy on the phone." I said angrily. I didn't know if it was the constant cramping I was having, or the fact that pregnancies made your emotions and hormones and such go all out of whack, but I was extremely pissed with this woman's lack of intelligence.  
  
She muttered something about how I shouldn't be allowed to have chickens because I was so mean, and, moments later, my Healer was on the phone.  
  
"What's the matter Ginny?" She asked, sounding like she really cared. That's what I loved about Healers; they always put on a good act. They'd be all oh-no-poor-you with very convincing frowns of concern on their faces but, in reality, they're laughing about you behind your back with the other Healers, seeing who's patients are more pathetic.  
  
"I pulled out the needle, and she fainted right on the spot!" One of them would laugh.  
  
"What'd you do?" Another would ask.  
  
"Do you mean before or after I got a nice look up her skirt?" The first would laugh.  
  
"Yea, well, I got one today and—you're not going to believe this—she had her wand stuck in a particularly strange place." Another would say, causing everyone else to double over in laughter. "Let's just say that Regina Anderson won't be walking correctly for a while."  
  
"I guess John wasn't doing his job." The first would joke, waging his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Is it the baby?" Peggy asked.  
  
"I donno." I said, allowing myself to finally sound worried, and maybe a little hysterical. "I just woke up a few minutes ago with this horrible pain in my stomach. It's like a cramping, and it won't go away."  
  
I was wondering if I should tell her about me having sex while pregnant. Was it like smoking or drinking and maybe damage the baby? Would my child be a pervert when he grew up because I had had sex when he was in my womb? What a terrible mother I was. What if he became a molester or raped someone? It'd be all my fault and they'd end up putting me in Azkaban instead of him.  
  
"It's probably just indigestion or something." Peggy said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not unusual for pregnant women to get things that often feel like contractions."  
  
"So I'm not having a miscarriage?" I asked happily.  
  
"No." She laughed. "Taking a shower might make the pain less intense."  
  
I thanked her and hung up the phone. I thought about going back to bed with Harry, but decided against it as another cramp took over me. It felt like baby Chris was twisting my organs, just trying to get a rise out of me.  
  
That little bastard. What did I ever do to him?  
  
Yep, definitely time for a shower. Maybe it'd help my mood as well.  
  
As steam filled the bathroom, the cramps just got worse. It'd build up till I didn't think I could stand any more pain, and then it would suddenly vanish. For about five minutes, I was happy and pain-free. But just when I thought I was okay and the pain was over forever, it came back again.  
  
I climbed into the shower and just stood there with my eyes closed, letting the warm water cover me and make me better. And that's about the time when it happened.  
  
I was just standing there, urging the water to make my cramps go away, and I heard this splash. It felt like I was peeing uncontrollably, but contained the amount of pee as a horse.  
  
I blushed—even though there was no one around to witness the event—because I felt so childish for peeing in the shower. But then I noticed that it wasn't pee. It was water, and a lot of it. And then I realized it; my water had broken.  
  
That's when my cramping became unbearable. I doubled over and nearly fell to the floor of the shower. I quickly turned off the water, wrapped a towel around myself (which is actually quite hard when one hand is plastered over my stomach), and stumbled into the bedroom.  
  
Harry was still fast asleep, looking gorgeous with a little smile on his face and his hair even messier then usual. I climbed onto the bed and cuddled up next to him, not being able to help myself.  
  
"Harry," I whispered, shaking him a little. I felt like I was in heaven all over again. But then another contraction came and I was pulled back into reality.  
  
"Harry!" I screamed. He moved a little, made an incoherent noise, and fell back to sleep. I was about to shake him very violently, when a really bad contraction took over. I screamed louder then I think I ever have in my life, hoping that it would both wake Harry up and distract me from the pain.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled, sitting up very quickly and looking at me with wide eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"What the hell do you think's the matter?" I hissed, holding my stomach with both hands and whimpering a little. I have to tell you; I'm a huge wimp when it comes to pain. Plus, a total drama queen.  
  
"You're—you're having a baby?" He said, sounding a little breathless.  
  
"I'm having a baby." I said, staring into his eyes as there was a pause. "So going to St. Mungo's would be a good idea."  
  
"Right!" Harry said, jumping out of bed and grabbing my bags. After I put on a bathrobe, we both Apparated to the hospital and he sat me down in a wheelchair while he went up to the front desk and talked to that horrible Brooklyn girl.  
  
"She says that it'll only take a few moments to get you a room and that your Healer is in with another patient right now, but will be ready in time." Harry said, looking like he had tried very hard to remember everything that girl had told him.  
  
"Now," He continued, doing a wonderful job with keeping me calm. "You wait here. I'm just going to go and Apparate to your aunt's house and tell your family."  
  
Make that, he *was* doing a wonderful job with keeping me calm.  
  
"What?!" I said very loudly, causing many injured people to look at me curiously. "You can't leave me now!"  
  
"But Gin, you're mum told us—"  
  
"Fuck my mum!" I yelled. A mother covered her child's ears and glared at me.  
  
"No thanks." Harry said, raising an eyebrow at me. I'm not sure if it was the constant pain I was in, or that Brooklyn woman staring at Harry like a piece of meat, but I was very pissed.  
  
"Please Harry, stay here with me. I don't want to be alone." I pleaded, giving him puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Fine." He sighed, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled. "Now kiss me." Harry laughed a little, asking why. "Because that cow of a receptionist is looking at you in a way only I can."  
  
"A bit possessive, aren't you?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Yes. Now will you kiss me?" I asked very sweetly.  
  
"Like you have to ask." He whispered, kissing me full on the mouth.  
  
"Ginny?" Came Peggy's voice. I immediately broke the kiss and smiled at her innocently. "You're room's ready."  
  
My Healer lead us into a small room that was blindly white with an uncomfortable looking bed and lots of shiny silver instruments. My grip tightened on the arm rests of the wheelchair. I hated hospitals. Sure, the stories about other patients are interesting, and the Healers are always good for a laugh, but there was something about hospitals that just freaked me out. I always got this sick feeling at the smell of them, and I felt lost and worried with so many people running around and talking at the same time.  
  
"Here, change into this." Peggy said, handing me what I thought was another one of those horribly cheep paper gowns that you're always forced to wear when in the hospital. But, once I grabbed it, I could feel that it wasn't that crinkly paper I thought it was. It was cloth! I was so happy, I felt like crying.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry asked. I obviously looked the way I felt.  
  
I looked up at him with watery eyes.  
  
"It's cloth." I choked out, a single tear finding it's way down my cheek. "I can't believe its cloth!"  
  
Harry looked at my Healer with wide, confused eyes.  
  
"Pregnancies can disrupt the emotional balance at times." She said. Then sighed and simply said, "She hasn't gone mad, just a bit loopy. I promise it won't last."  
  
Once I had gotten a hold of myself, Harry helped me into the bed and stood there, holding my hand, as my Healer checked out my... business downstairs.  
  
"You're only a few centimeters dilated. But I suppose that's better then nothing." She laughed lightly. I smiled, practically crushing Harry's hand as another contraction came. "I thought you'd never get him to come out," she joked. I smiled politely, not really in the mood for humor and hoping more for any kind of drug. "How'd you do it?"  
  
Harry and I exchanged wide-eyed glances.  
  
"We—uh—read." Harry stuttered.  
  
"The Bible." I added quickly.  
  
"And then went to sleep."  
  
"In *separate* beds."  
  
The doctor smiled at us knowingly.  
  
"Yes, well, 'reading' and 'sleeping' can always help move the baby along." She said kindly, walking toward the door. "Especially when it's in the form of sex." And with that, she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Not long after my Healer left, a nurse came in. Let me tell you, I was glad that Harry was with me.  
  
This woman, if you can even call her that, was like one of those sumo- wrestlers. She was at least six feet tall, and just about that wide. She wasn't fat; she was just big, and reminded me a bit of Hagrid. And she had this look on her big dark face that said 'if you even THINK about moving without my permission, I will personally squeeze that baby out of you.'  
  
When I finally caught up with my thoughts, I began to wonder if I might be a racist. I mean, was I judging this woman because she was black?  
  
But then sense slapped me in the face and forced me to be reasonable. If I was a racist, then going out with Dean was a complete waste of my time. Plus, I had judged that Brooklyn woman—mind you, I was right—and she wasn't black.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God, I wasn't a racist. I was just as horribly judgmental to one race as I was to another.  
  
"Hello." Harry said to the nurse. She grunted at him and thrust a little red button at me.  
  
"Push this if you need anything." Nurse Bitchy told me. I smiled and nodded, knowing that if I touched that button, she'd break my hand off.  
  
Another contraction.  
  
"Oh God." I said dramatically, coiling up so that my knees were as close to my chest as they could go. I squeezed Harry's hand hard, knowing that he was probably in just as much pain as I was. But he hid it well, rubbing my back with his free hand.  
  
Nurse Bitchy looked at me with joyful eyes.  
  
"Have fun." She croaked happily, chuckling as she left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and I sat there for what felt like days, waiting for baby Chris to make his way out of me. But he was taking his good old time, so we had to think of other things to do.  
  
"So, what d'you think this thing does?" Harry asked, holding up one of the many shiny silver instruments. It looked like fancy salad tongs and I couldn't help but shudder at the memory of Fred's suggestion.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm betting you anything that it's been shoved up a woman's vagina a fair amount of times." I said, loving the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Right," he said, looking at the instrument with disgust and carefully setting it down before making sure that he was far away from it.  
  
He came and sat on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Wouldn't you be if a small person was forcing its way out of you?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Right," Harry said. "Well, you stay here. I better go tell your mum so she can come here and—"  
  
"No." I said stubbornly. "Please don't leave me Harry. I promise I'll be good. I won't try to break your hand anymore, or be a sarcastic bitch."  
  
"Hmm, tempting, but I think you're family wants to be here." Harry said.  
  
"I seriously doubt that they'll all fit in here." I said, gesturing around the very small surroundings.  
  
"Yes, well, I still think they'll want to be in the general proximity." He said, standing up.  
  
"No, wait!" I cried desperately. I don't know why I didn't want him to leave; maybe I was afraid that the incredible hulk (Nurse Bitchy) would come back, or maybe it was just my fear of hospitals, or maybe—probably—it was because I just didn't want Harry to leave.  
  
But, whatever it was that persuaded me to do this, I started making fake pregnancy cries of pain. He didn't look convinced.  
  
"Oh God, I think I'm having a baby!" I yelled, screaming at the top of my lungs till it echoed off the walls. I breathed rapidly and began to feel lightheaded very quickly, the whole time yelling things about how they better have a catcher's mitt on because this baby was going to shoot out any second.  
  
"Gin, you're pathetic." Harry laughed. I stopped my cries of pain quickly and glared at him. He got back up and said, "I'll see you in a second."  
  
Just as the words left his mouth, a pain worse then all of my contractions put together made me reach out and grab his arm.  
  
"Oh God, Harry, I think I'm having a baby." I said, barely able to talk because my lungs seemed to be shrunken down to the size of peanuts.  
  
"Ginny," Harry started, rolling his eyes a little.  
  
"I'm serious!" I yelled. Harry suddenly looked very scared, and just stood there with wide eyes. "Get the Healer!" I yelled. When he was out of earshot, I muttered, "dumb ass."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Ginny, push for ten seconds, and then you can rest before trying again." Peggy said, looking at me over my legs that were spread wide open.  
  
I nodded, and began to push, feeling like if I pushed too hard, I might pop.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven," Harry counted, holding my hand and brushing my hair back from my face ever so often. "six, five, four—"  
  
"Threetwoone." I said quickly, letting out a breath and feeling my entire body relax as I stopped pushing.  
  
"Okay, let's try it again." Peggy said. I glared at her.  
  
"That was *not* a rest." I said angrily.  
  
"Do you want to have this baby stuck in you a few more days? Or would you like to get it out now?" She asked. Obviously the question was rhetorical.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," Harry continued to count.  
  
"Count faster!" I screamed, pushing so hard I thought I might vomit.  
  
Harry continued the counting.  
  
"Come on Ginny, push harder." Peggy said. "We can't even see his head yet."  
  
"So why are you blaming me?" I asked hotly. "It's not my fault you can't see it. Maybe my child doesn't have a head. Or maybe you need glasses. Harry! Give the lady you're glasses." I ordered.  
  
"Okay Ginny, less talking, more pushing." Peggy said, trying to keep the smile off of her face.  
  
"I'm tired of pushing. Why don't you take over for a while." I said crossing my arms. But she started counting again, so I had to push.  
  
"Argh!" I screamed once she was done counting. "Nothing's happening!"  
  
"Push again." Peggy said, starting to count again.  
  
"Come on Gin, breath." Harry said, thinking that he was helping.  
  
"What the hell do you think I've been doing all my life?!" I screamed.  
  
"There's the head." Peggy said.  
  
"Oh, thank God, it has a head." I sighed with relief. I grabbed Harry's arm and said, "Go look and tell me what color hair he has." I was very curious to see if this poor child had the Weasley curse.  
  
Harry did so and I saw his eyes go wide when he looked. He walked back over to me, seeming to have trouble standing on his own two feet.  
  
"It's red." He said, looking a little tipsy.  
  
"I think we've got a fainter." Peggy said, sending a nurse over to put a chair under Harry.  
  
"Oh for the love of God, you're The Boy Who Lived!" I said, rolling my eyes, thinking that this couldn't be as bad as all of the other million things he's seen. I mean, he's seen Ron and Hermione snog twice; this can't be that disgusting.  
  
"One more good push Ginny." Peggy said, smiling at me.  
  
I did so, and that was it. Chris was out, and he was crying. But it was a kind of happy cry, like; 'yay! I'm out in the real world now so that I can be attacked by pollution and get a dead-end job that I hate and never pays well as my white-trash wife screws other guys while I'm at work!'  
  
I cut the umbilical cord, since Harry wasn't steady enough to be trusted with sharp objects.  
  
Then Peggy handed me my son. I immediately began to inspect him. Ten fingers, ten toes, red hair (the poor thing), green eyes (from Devon), practically no neck, freckles everywhere, and—  
  
"Peggy!" I yelled, waving her over. "Where's his... his... manhood?!" I asked hysterically, thinking that they had de-manned my child and wondering if I could sue.  
  
"He's a she." Peggy laughed. "The umbilical cord must have fooled us in the ultrasound."  
  
I looked at Harry with wide eyes. He wasn't paying attention, however, and was busier looking at my baby with loving eyes.  
  
"Harry," I said, nudging him with my elbow since my arms were full. "What am I going to name her? I already had a name picked out! I've been calling her Chris for ages, and I can't call her that now because then she might think that she's a boy and become a transvestite!—Not that there's anything wrong with that—but I really don't want to pay for all of the plastic surgeries as she tries to become a man. Those can be very pricey, you know, and I really don't think I'll have the money! And what if—"  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, his voice very soothing. "You can still call her Chris."  
  
"Weren't you listening to anything I just said?" I asked angrily. "Seriously, sometimes I worry about you Harry Potter."  
  
"I mean, you can just name her Christina. That way it's Chris for short and she doesn't have to become a transsexual." Harry said, pushing back some of the hair that was sticking to my sweat-soaked forehead.  
  
"Oh—right—okay." I sighed happily. "God Harry, what would I do without you? Thank you so much for being here. Besides the whole fainting thing, you've been a huge help."  
  
"You're welcome, and I didn't faint." Harry said, blushing a little.  
  
"Wait, what're you doing?" I asked as Peggy took my wonderful child out of my arms.  
  
"I'm just going to get her cleaned up." Peggy said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
While Christina was gone, Harry and I had a nice naw-aw-ya-haw fight.  
  
"You did too faint!" I said happily, practically jumping up and down on my bed.  
  
"No I didn't." Harry argued energetically back. Something seemed to suddenly strike him. "Oh no, we forgot to tell your family."  
  
"I don't think they'll care that you fainted." I smiled. But then what he said hit me. "Oh shit." I said, not being able to help laughing. "Why don't you go Apparate to my aunt Georgia's house and tell them that I'm 'in labor' and when they come here I can tell them that it already popped out."  
  
"You know they'd have to be thicker then a brick wall to believe that, right?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"That just makes it all the more fun." I smiled back.  
  
"Bring back coffee!" I called to his retreating back.  
  
While Harry and Christina were gone, I sat and literally twitted my thumbs. I had heard about it happening so much, and never really knew what the hype was all about. But, once you get going, it's rather entertaining.  
  
Finally the door opened and Christina was back...being carried by Nurse Bitchy.  
  
"Here." She grunted, thrusting the baby into my arms.  
  
I took one look at the baby and knew that it wasn't Christina. Call it my motherly sense, but I just *knew*.  
  
"This baby isn't mine." I said, trying to push it back into the nurse's ape like arms.  
  
"Of course it is." She said, forcing the stranger's child back into my arms.  
  
"But this child's black." I pointed out. There was a tense silence.  
  
"You got a problem with black people?" Asked Nurse Bitchy, putting her hands on her hips. She gave me this look that scared me stiff.  
  
Thank God Harry chose that moment to walk in. He was holding my cup of coffee, the angel, and stopped dead when he saw this big bitchy nurse looming over me.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. The nurse immediately backed off, but still looked kinda pissed.  
  
"This isn't my baby." I said, pointing to the stranger's baby. I looked helplessly at Harry, and he quietly asked the nurse to leave.  
  
"I'll straighten this all out." He whispered to me, following the nurse.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Brit-babe: Ginny IS the coolest! And writing in first person is hard. I've re-read a lot of my chapters and had to changed a few things because I kept going in and out of first person.  
  
destiny-ruler: I'm so happy that people (like your sister) like my story enough to tell other people to read it. That seriously makes my day. And thank you so much for all of the nice things you said about my story—it encourages me to write more!  
  
Does it really matter: Aw, I love you too, not as in 'I love you' but 'love' as in like... I love your reviews. Is this what you thought the next chapter was about? I hope so.  
  
bigsmile737: Thank you so much! When I first saw you listing things, I thought you didn't like it and was going to yell at me. But the review was way better then I thought I'd be. So, yea, thanks.  
  
Little Wings: Ooooo, Ginny being pregnant with Draco? Is it his baby? Heehee, that'd be so funny!  
  
Dolphingirl79: thanks, thanks. Hope you liked this one :)  
  
SolitairySoul: I would love to know more British terms. I'm horrible at them cause, as much as I hate it, I'm not British. Anyways, thanks for helping me be a better British impersonator.  
  
Luna Lovegood2: Aw, you were depressed? Well, that's why I love writing funny and romantic stories, because it makes people feel good. So I'm glad I did that for you!  
  
The French Rabbi: Cool!... who's Eddie Izzard? Is he, like, half lizard, cause that'd be so cool!  
  
Lucius magic pimp stick: heehee, now do you think Harry fancies her? I hope so, or else I've failed as a writer.  
  
LexiLou: heehee, I think THIS chapter had the long awaited moment in it. Two, actually... I updated! Please, please no herds! No distressed fanfic readers! No rampage!  
  
MoonGoddess25: lol, no no, no proposing now. Harry was too busy having sex and helping Ginny through labor. Maybe next time.  
  
hp-coconut: So glad you love it!  
  
Herbie: lol, yea, Ginny showed some real Girl Power! Go her! She's, like, the next Spice Girl or something.  
  
Draco-FutureBF: aw, thanks! Brilliant's a fun word, very flattering. If there weren't two computers and a bunch of wires between us, you'd see me blush.  
  
Foags: heehee, so true... lol, why is everyone in my story so horny?! It's strange, and kind of disturbing.... omg! You're so good! Great minds totally think alike because I was totally thinking about the Ross/Rachel thing when I had Ginny and Harry have sex! I figured, 'hey, if a TV show says that having sex helps the baby come out, then it MUST be true!'  
  
Sarah: I agree with you. Sorry, sometimes I just ramble and don't make any sense at all. Anyways, glad you like the story.  
  
JennyRad: Damn my American roots but, yea, I'm not British. Are you serious about the baby shower thing? I never knew that—it's really interesting. But all well, cause I liked that chapter. Anyways, thanks so much for telling me that, I never knew.  
  
Kelei: Calm down Kelei! It had only been a few days! Silly.  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Aww, the story loves you very much too! As do I *winkwink*  
  
harryandbrennan-luver200317: You're right!... kinda. Ginny did give birth, but to a girl. All well, at least the names are close.  
  
Pixi Punkrocker: Actually the baby's whole name is Christina. But I suppose that'd be hard to guess.  
  
Faith456: Wow, bloody fantastic is a very nice compliment. And very British. Bravo!  
  
D.Torres: Sorry for the mix up, I thought you meant that the whole story was too vulgar (like the way I wrote it). Anways, I have to argue that we don't know Ginny all too well from the books. Since she doesn't really talk to Harry (until the 5th book), and all we see is what Harry sees. All we know is that she was madly in love with Harry, and that made it impossible for her to act normal around him. Also, now we know that she's apparently a guy magnet. Anyways, Ginny's older in this story, and you're seeing things from inside her head so she's thinking things that she'd never say.  
  
Courtney: heehee, is this a better ending. Not exactly exciting, but still not a cliff hanger, since I can tell that you don't like those too much.  
  
Duke20104: lol, I think they should learn how to cook too, even if they aren't going to get married. But, ya know, there's always takeout.... wow, that's a lot of 'really's in your review. I wish I could do that, but since Chris is now a Christina, I think everything needs to change.  
  
Strayc@t: *gasp* you don't like pancakes? Maybe you just didn't have good ones. How can you not like them?!?! I think that Dutch, rambling cat has messed with your head.  
  
OfTheWest: where do I get these ideas? My family, TV, and the many hours I spend trying to fall asleep at night... omg, knocked up means visiting someone? That totally has nothing to do with my story! Wow, I never knew that before. Grrr, the British language will be the end of me!  
  
Kneh13: Ginny was over nine months, so she was overdue, I think. Where did Hermione go?... er, France? I donno. I kinda forgot about that part. Let's just say, 'a galaxy far far away.'  
  
St. Brittania: I'm so glad I made you laugh! That's what I love to do. It's so much better then making people sad, like with depressing stuff... wow, that just made my IQ seem lower. ANYWAYS, I hope I continue to make you laugh.  
  
Eric2: Your welcome. I actually think that I should work the mob thing into my story but, alas, I don't see that happening. Poo.  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: YES YES YES!!!! You're soooooo good. That was exactly what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. I saw Friends and Ross and Rachel were about to have sex when her water broke. Anyways, good job! You smart girl!  
  
CrazyGirl8467: aw, thanks! Just to let you know, I post a new chapter every Friday.  
  
Chelles: lol, Ginny isn't *that* dirty. But I suppose she should clean up her dirty ways now that she has a baby... how was your vacation? Where did you go? Somewhere warm, I hope. Unless you already live in a warm place (in which case I have to scream, "Lucky!")  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track: SPIFFY!!! Heehee, that's my favorite word. Omg, you have an aunt Georgia—except with the name Elizabeth?! That sucks, I give you my condolences...Harry and his 'smashing little buddies' (heehee) have chick flicks cause Mr. Weasley is a muggle-freak and he has tons of muggle stuff, including all of our bad movies. As for the Adam Sandler thing—a bit scary, but I love him to death, so all is forgiven!  
  
Purfectchild: heehee, Fred and George make me laugh too. That's why I write about them! Plus their both so cute I couldn't leave them out of the whole story.  
  
Little-lost-one: Thank you so much. I hope that you continue to like my story as it evolves. O! And, I just have to say, I love your e-mail address.  
  
Fentoozler612: I'm glad you like my humor! My friends think it's a bit strange, so it's good someone likes it. Is humor really the hardest genre? I find it really easy, but I guess that's just cause I watch waaaaaaaaaaaaay too many comedies. About the Harry thing; I have to disagree. I can understand how it would seem like Harry is all of a sudden just going after Ginny because she's pregnant and whatever, but if you really know his character, then you know that that's just not like him. He's obviously pretty shy when it comes to the opposite sex, and doesn't like to express his feelings till he knows they'll be returned. The kind of point of this story is that Harry is in love with Ginny because of who she is, not because of her looks (obviously, because of the way you look when you're pregnant). And, even though it will be really hard to have a relationship with someone like Ginny with the kind of baggage she has (her child), he's totally willing to do it.  
  
KMSmythePSnape: lol, I'm glad I made your PMSy days bearable. Laughter always helps to distract from cramps.  
  
Twinsofthesky: Wow, you're review was a bit confusing, but flattering none- the-less!  
  
Faer: lol, the baby did come at a pretty inconvenient time. I mean, who wants to go deliver a baby when you're lying in bed with your true love?  
  
Sarahamanda: I promise to keep writing this story till it's finished. Honest. I'll post every Friday, and if I'm late, you have my full permission to hit me over the head with something heavy and damaging.  
  
does it really matter: omg, you live in India? That's so cool! I know someone from India, but I've never gotten to go there. Anyways, sorry about the power issue, that sucks majorly. But here's your update! Just so you won't be disappointed again, I update every Friday. Wait, are the days different in India? I mean, is it Thursday there when it's Friday here or something? Grr, this is so hard! Okay, well, I update every Friday (according to my United States calendar), which means the next chapter will be posted in a week. Seven days. January 16, 2004. God, I hope that's right.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	10. Hello Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's if anyone needs one.  
  
NOTE: no need to worry, they found Christina. I was being stupid when I wrote this chapter, and totally forgot about the lost child. So we'll just say that everything turned out ok :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Hello Stranger  
  
It feels like I've loved Harry my whole life. I've always been completely in awe at the amount of bravery and kindness he possesses. And I swore that I'd drop out of Hogwarts if I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor with him. The loyalty that he showed Ron and Hermione was amazing, and I was so jealous. Why couldn't I be his best friend? The obvious reason was; because he didn't even know that I existed.   
  
Well, maybe that's a bit of a stretch. I suppose it's hard to forget about the girl who sent you a singing valentine and embarrassed you in front of the entire school with verses about your fresh-pickled-toad-green eyes and black-board-black hair.   
  
So, of course, after that little incident, everyone knew about my crush. The words that Draco Malfoy shouted at me after it still haunt me. "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"  
  
Bloody bastard. And that stupid dwarf that just _had_ to tackle Harry and sing the valentine in the middle of the corridor! I specifically asked for him to do it when no one was around, that way Harry wouldn't know it was from me. And now I have this thing against small people. All because of that dwarf who couldn't follow simple directions.  
  
So, of course, ever since then, my brothers have considered it their duty to tease me about my crush on Harry. But none so much as Fred and George. They seem to take the duty a bit too seriously. They are, after all, professional teasers.   
  
You have no idea how much shit I went though the summer after the Valentine Incident. Fred and George would just follow me around the house, shouting in high pitched voices, "Gee Harry, you're keen!" They also decided that making me nearly cry with embarrassment was in the job description, so they'd constantly recite that horrid poem. It was during these trying times that I came to appreciate the words 'fuck off.'  
  
But I suppose the years of endless torture I went through were worth something, because now I could rub their smug little faces in it! Harry and I were together—finally. I no longer had to sit on the side lines and watch him pine over girls that, obviously, weren't his type. Enter: Cho Chang. She was like a freakin' sprinkler for God's sakes. The girl cried when she was happy, sad, angry, confused, scared. It was pathetic! And it literally broke my heart when Harry said that he'd asked her to the Yule Ball.   
  
The only real reason I had so many boyfriends was to get Harry's attention. Sad, but true. I figured it would make him jealous. Well, that plan failed miserably.   
  
But enough about the past! Harry was now officially mine, and Cho was probably performing this very moment in a local strip club.  
  
It had been two months and three days since Christina was born, and she was as beautiful as ever. I had always laughed at those pathetic mothers who stare awe-struck at their sleeping children, but now I had become one.   
  
It was about two in the afternoon, and I was just sitting in my room with a chair pulled up next to Christina's crib. My eyes were glued on her; watching her stomach rise and fall with each breath as she slept, moving her little arms and feet ever so often.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Harry said with an amused tone, from the doorway. If I hadn't been smiling stupidly already, I would have started to at the sound of his voice.  
  
"About an hour." I said dreamily, not taking my eyes off of Christina.  
  
"I'll admit that she's beautiful," Harry said, grabbing a chair from my desk and sitting down next to me. "but this is no way to live. You can't just sit up here all day, watching her sleep."  
  
"And why not?" I asked, becoming a little defensive as I looked up at Harry.  
  
"Because then people will start referring to you as the crazy lady of Ottery St. Catchpole." Harry reasoned.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." I said, not being able to help myself. "Come on, it's not like you don't do it."  
  
Harry sighed, not being able to deny it, and stared lovingly at Christina.  
  
"She looks like you." He pointed out after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I smiled happily, feeling very content with the fact that my child looked nothing like her father.  
  
"She might now, but not when she grows up." I said, hoping that my poor child won't have another horrible Weasley trait; big feet. I was fortunate enough to not have that particular gene, but all of my brothers do, and so do my parents.  
  
Christina must have known what I was thinking, because she suddenly woke up and started crying.  
  
I picked her up gently from her crib and held her close, bouncing up and down slightly and making shushing noises.  
  
"Oh God, she smells." I said, wrinkling my nose as a rancid smell met my nose.  
  
"That's a horrible thing to say about your baby." Harry laughed.  
  
"I think she needs a changing." I said, raising my voice a little as Christina's crying got louder. "There are some diapers downstairs. Hold her for a second and I'll be right back." I said, practically throwing my crying child at Harry and running from the room.  
  
"Coward!" Harry yelled after me. I nearly jumped down the stairs, my ears quietly thanking me for getting them away from the crying.   
  
I was searching everyplace there could be a diaper, taking my dandy old time, and not wanting to go upstairs to my screaming banshee of a daughter, when the doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it!" I yelled to no one in particular. All of my brothers were out back de-gnoming our garden, and mum and dad had gone to Diagon Alley for the day. I skipped to the door—ever since I'd lost my pregnancy figure, I'd had a tendency to do that. I suppose I was just overly happy about being slim again.   
  
I swung the door open and, as soon as the person's face in front of me registered in my brain, my brow furrowed and everything seemed to come to a crashing halt.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Devon said with a smile. He was standing, feet from me, looking exactly how I remembered he had. Yet, I didn't believe it was him. I wanted to slam the door in his face, but I found myself inviting him inside.  
  
"Devon..." I began, trying to get everything straight in my very confused head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Devon chuckled. His happiness and kindness just confused me further. "I came to visit you, of course."  
  
He and I stood by the door for a while, totally consumed in an uncomfortable silence. He just smiled at me, as if we were the best of friends, and always had been. And I just stood there, my brain working as fast as it could, trying to understand just what the bloody hell was going on.  
  
"Gin, I think she's hungry—" Came Harry's voice as he descended the stairs with Christina in his arms. He quickly stopped when he spotted Devon, and looked at me with a furrowed brow. I'm sure he didn't remember Devon from Hogwarts, but it's not everyday that you see a strange man just standing in the hall.  
  
It took me a few moments, but I finally remembered that an introduction was probably in order.  
  
"Harry, this is Devon." I said. Harry said 'oh' very quietly, and muttered something about Martians taking over our backyard as he quickly handed me Christina and slipped out of the room.  
  
"So who's this?" Devon asked, looking at the child in my arms.  
  
"This is the baby I've been owling you about." I said coldly. "And, in case you didn't catch it the first twenty times I told you, you're her father."  
  
"What's her name?" Devon asked, moving closer to Christina, as if hoping to hold her. But I tightened my grip around her and took a small step back.  
  
"Her name's Christina." I said simply.  
  
"Did you name her after Christina Aguilera?" He asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes, Devon, because, as we all know, it's my dream that my child will grow up to be a slut. I'm just giving her a head start." I said icily, rolling my eyes.  
  
"I know that you're mad at me," Devon said with a frown. "but I can explain everything. Why don't you let me take you to dinner tonight, and we can straighten everything out?"  
  
That was just the type of opportunity I'd been waiting for. I wanted to do nothing more then laugh in his face, curse him out, and then set my brothers loose on him. But Christina stopped me. She looked up at me with her bright green eyes, and silently reminded me that Devon was her father. I couldn't just take him out of her life for my own sake. Every child needs to know their father.  
  
"I suppose." I said quietly.  
  
"Wonderful," Devon said, a smile back on his face. "I'll pick you up around eight tonight."  
  
Just as Devon was about to leave, Harry came into the room, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that Devon was still in the house.  
  
"Er, sorry." He said, turning to leave again.  
  
"It's alright Harry, Devon was just about to leave." I said, happy that someone I wasn't having murderous fantasies about was in the room.  
  
"Come on Harry," Came Fred's voice from the kitchen. "Let's go play Qui—" He stopped mid-sentence when he walked into the room and saw Devon. Of course, he didn't know who Devon was, but, yet again, a stranger in the house isn't something you see everyday.  
  
My heart stopped when I saw that Fred was carrying his Beater's bat. Harry quickly intercepted and grabbed it from him, saving Devon from any future injuries.  
  
"I'll see you at eight." I whispered to Devon, literally pushing him out the door. Once he was gone, I turned to Fred.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Fred asked.  
  
"That was Devon. The father of my child." I said simply.  
  
Fred got a dead-serious look on his face, and said, "Harry, give me my bat."

* * *

Once Devon and I were seated in the amazingly expensive restaurant he'd picked out, I asked the question I'd been wanting to ask for months. Nine months to be exact.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked, fixing him with a very serious glare.  
  
"You don't think I'd abandon my own child, do you Ginny?" he asked with a little laugh. "Honestly, I've always thought you smarter then that."  
  
"What about that letter you sent me? Telling me that the baby wasn't yours?" I asked, anger coming into my voice as I remembered everything he'd said.  
  
"Well what kind of reaction were you looking for?" Devon laughed as he casually looked over the menu. "You drop this bomb on me, and didn't even have the decency to do it face to face. You send me a bloody letter, for God's sake."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but—" I started.  
  
"There's no need to apologize. What's done is done." He said kindly. Just then the waiter came and asked us what we'd like to drink.  
  
"Are you paying?" I asked. Devon nodded, and my eyes instantly landed on the wine list. I ordered the most expensive one there. The bastard deserved it.  
  
Once the waiter had gone again, Devon placed his hand over mine, which was resting on the table.  
  
"I want to be part of Caitlin's life." Devon said with a smile.  
  
"Christina." I snapped, snatching my hand away from his and crossing my arms.  
  
"Well, how do you expect me to know? I've only known her for a day." Devon said bitterly.  
  
"That's your own fault." I spat.  
  
"Oh, so it's my fault that your so obsessed with your own needs, that you forget about your child's?" Devon asked angrily.  
  
"I am not—"  
  
"Oh, please Ginny, you've always been more concerned about what you want then anything else."  
  
"Name one time." I said loudly, anger taking over my common sense, causing people to stare.  
  
"Just five minutes ago, you ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, not even caring how much money I have." Devon said angrily. I stayed quiet, not sure what to think. Did I really just care about myself?  
  
"And all throughout our relationship, you've always had to be the center of attention." Devon continued. "It's always about how you feel and what you want to do. I'd feel so God damn worthless all the time, and you wouldn't even notice."  
  
"Well, you never said anything..." I started meekly.   
  
"You wouldn't _let_ me say anything!" Devon exclaimed. "If I even tried to mention something that doesn't concern you, you'd immediately cut me off and change the topic to something about yourself."  
  
I felt so shitty. Had I really treated him that badly? Was I like this with all of my boyfriends?  
  
"Devon, I'm—I'm so sorry." I stuttered, still confused but knowing that he was probably waiting for an apology.  
  
"It's alright, Gin," Devon said, a smile back on his face as he touched my arm gently. "because I'm back, and I'm going to try and fix this. You just have to work harder."  
  
I smiled weakly back at him, still not sure what to think.  
  
"We can make a wonderful family for Christina. That's what you want, isn't it?" He asked almost accusingly.  
  
"Of course." I said quickly.  
  
"Good," Devon said, smiling once again.  
  
We had a pretty pleasant dinner after that. Once our plates were cleared, and we were waiting for the check, Devon brought up a subject that hadn't even crossed my mind.  
  
"So, when will you and Christina be moving in with me?" He asked casually, causing me to spit some of the wine I was drinking back into it's glass.  
  
"What?" I sputtered, wiping my mouth.  
  
"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Devon laughed. "Christina needs a strong family, Gin. I already have a house in Ireland. We can all live there and you and me can raise her together."  
  
My head was spinning. Ireland? That was so far away. What about my friends? What about my family? What about...  
  
Harry. What about Harry? Everything was so perfect with him, and now I was going to throw all of that away just so that Christina could know this jackass?  
  
But what if she really wanted to know this jackass. I mean, he was her father. I couldn't ruin that for her. It wasn't my decision to make, weather or not she should see her father on a regular basic. It was my responsibility, and I had to do whatever it took to make sure that Christina had her father. It was her decision weather or not she wanted him in her life.

* * *

I came home around midnight that night. And, wouldn't you know it, Harry was waiting up for me. He was sitting on the couch in the family room with a sleeping Christina in his arms.  
  
"How was it?" He asked, lying my baby down in the basinet next to him.   
  
"Not at all what I expected." I said, forcing a laugh. A word that better suited as an answer to his question, would be 'hell.' I hate finding out horrible things about myself, and that night I had been described as a person I didn't even know.   
  
Usually someone would just say, "Ginny, you have an obsession with shoes." And I'd just think, well, what woman with a fully functioning brain isn't like that? But that night, I had been told thing that literally made me cringe. This woman that Devon was describing was cold and heartless. I couldn't imagine how many people I must have hurt by being the way I was.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. My feelings must have shown in my face.  
  
I didn't know how to tell him, so I just came right out and said it.  
  
"I'm... I'm going to Ireland, Harry." I said nervously, not being able to look him in the eye.  
  
"But, why? What about Christina?" He asked. My heart broke at how confused he sounded.  
  
"She's coming with me." I explained, finally forcing my eyes to meet his. "That's where Devon lives."  
  
Harry didn't even speak. I could literally see his face fall.   
  
"It's for Christina's sake." I reasoned, desperate for him to understand and not get angry with me.  
  
"What about your sake?" Harry asked sharply.  
  
I wanted to tell him how much I wanted to stay there with him, and not go to another country with Devon. How much I needed him in my life, and how much I wanted him to be Christina's father.   
  
But the words Devon had said to me lingered in my brain. It wasn't about what I wanted. Not anymore.  
  
"My sake doesn't matter. I have a child now, Harry. She always comes first." I said, wanting to burst into tears but knowing that that wouldn't do any good.  
  
"But what about..." Harry asked. He paused, but I knew what he was going to say. "What about us?" he finally asked quietly.  
  
I didn't know what to say. The words wouldn't come, and I was desperate to explain. The more time passed in silence, the more it killed me to look at Harry.  
  
"Christina needs her father." I said quietly.  
  
"He's been nothing but horrible to you, and you're still going back to him?" Harry said loudly. I cringed at his tone, but knew I deserved it. "What's the matter with you? You know he's going to be just as horrible to Christina!"  
  
"But it wasn't his fault!" I pleaded. "I've been terribly selfish in Devon and my relationship. He had ever right to be horrible."  
  
"Ginny, I can't believe this." Harry sighed, sounding beyond disappointment. "You're so intelligent; how could you let this guy make you think that your anything less then perfect?"  
  
"Because I'm not perfect." I said firmly. "When Devon and I were together, I only cared about myself. But I'm going to change, and we're going to try and make things work so that Christina can have a family."  
  
"Don't you get it?" Harry asked angrily. "He's lying to you and blaming you for all of his mistakes just so that he can have you back. Do you seriously want this kind of guy raising your child?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. I wanted to cry and tell Harry that he was wrong. I was horribly selfish and Devon was kind enough to give me another chance.  
  
"Look, is there any chance that we can be friends?" I asked. I wanted more, but I knew that Christina needed her biological father.  
  
"No." Harry stated simply. I felt tears stinging my eyes.   
  
"Why not?" I asked weakly.  
  
"Because I can't watch Devon be with you, when I would do anything to be in his place. I can't love you any less then I already do. We're either together, or we never see each other again." Harry said determinedly. His face was set, but I could see, in his eyes, that he didn't want the words to be true.  
  
"...I'm sorry." I said quietly, sitting down on the couch shakily and burying my wet face in my hands. The next thing I heard was the front door slam shut, and Christina starting to cry. I couldn't help but join her.

* * *

First off: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS! OVER 200 REVIEWS!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! This makes finals much more bearable!  
  
I feel like such a horrible person. You guys were so good to me, and I repay you by giving you this butthead of a chapter where sad stuff happens. But, fear not, I PROMISE more funny and happy things are to come.  
  
Merit Somnia: I'm getting that writers itch where I really wanna write something else. The only problem is, I donno what to write about. I have no more fanfic ideas, besides this one. So now I just sit in front of my computer and stare at the screen. It's actually pretty sad. ANYWAYS, I'm glad I made you laugh, and I promise that, even though this chapter was a downer, it will pick up.  
  
Musicall: lol, glad you liked nurse bitchy. Luckily, I've never had a nurse like that, but I can imagine.   
  
Destiny-ruler: lol, I'm the same kind of person. I cant turn down a good love story, and it's even more fun writing them... heehee, yea, Ginny never looses her sense of humor. She'd probably make jokes on her deathbed.   
  
TeamExtremeGurl: Thank you! I promise to update every Friday, even if I'm dying from those damn finals.  
  
Smudged: I'm glad you're still reading, and I hope that this sad chapter won't change you're mind.  
  
Da90schic: lol, yep, she had the baby. 'idnt it cute?!  
  
Duke20104: lol, I'll try to work in Chrissy beating Devon to the ground somewhere in the story. And I like the idea about her at Hogwarts.  
  
Herbie: I know just what you mean! I look back at the Spice Girls, and I'm like, "How did I not see that?" Like the other night, I watched their movie Spice World, and I couldn't believe all of the sexual references!  
  
Mintytoothpick: heehee, thinking of any guy fainting is funny, especially Harry. Anyways, I'm glad you think it's funny, and I promise it won't stay in this sad mode for long.  
  
Fentoozler612: aw, thanks! And I see what you're talking about with the whole Harry/baby thing. It's so much less complicated when there isn't a child involved. Especially when it's not yours. But I suppose, after this chapter, we wont have to worry about that problem.  
  
Foags: lol, good job on finding the Friends stuff! And you know what's weird? I didn't even think about the 'Chandler triplet' thing! Wow, I'm making Friends references and don't even know it; that's gotta be bad.   
  
Eric2: I was actually very aware of Harry having green eyes when I wrote it. But that wasn't who I was thinking of. Think of another person with green eyes. Who's a girl. And had red hair...  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: lol, calm down! The baby's fine. I totally forgot about that part when I wrote this chapter, actually. So, I suppose what happened is a mystery, even for me.  
  
SolitairySoul: heehee, I would feel the same way if the nurse gave me a baby that was black and I'm not black. Well, unless the guy I had it with was black, then I guess it'd be okay.  
  
Smilie:-)chick: I'm glad you like it so far. Sorry that this chapter wasn't as funny as the others. I promise many more funny ones to come... hopefully.  
  
Courtney: You don't like cliffhangers?! Well, I suppose I don't like reading them either. But writing them is fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: Wow, you have a lot of favorite shows. Though, I suppose I do too (Friends, Will & Grace, Scrubs, MadTV, ER, Joan of Arcadia, Gilmore Girls). Ok, so maybe I have more favorites then you.   
  
Cold-blooded-2-u: Cool name. Very Slytheriny. That is so totally a word.  
  
MoonGoddess25: lol, glad you liked the tongs thing. It was all Friends inspired (like most of the things I write).  
  
Spinxey: Aw, thanks. I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Mark: Man, now I feel bad! This chapter was neither hilarious, nor cute. I feel I've let you down. hangs head  
  
Chelles: Aw, that's smelly. I mean, New York is fun and all, but what we northerners need during these chilly months is some sand and sun! All well, New York City is better then where I went: no where.  
  
Faith456: Do you live in England? Arg, I'm so jealous! Once I get out of high school, that's where I'm moving. Somewhere in London is an apartment with my name on it. Not to mention a few British boys with my initials engraved somewhere on them. Tom Felton, perhaps?  
  
Does it really matter: don't die! Well, if you insist on it, at least you're doing it happily.  
  
Lucius magical pimp stick: Maybe Harry fancies her a bit too much. I mean, he can't even bare to see her with another man. Especially when he knows that that other man isn't what will make her happy.  
  
Jenna: Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. I didn't think I was being racist or anything, so I figured it'd be okay. Sorry if I offended you or something.  
  
Luna Lovegood2: omg, what a coincidence! That's so cool that you're friends mom just had a baby! Sure, Christina's a common name, but I'm gonna go with the 'everything's connected' reason.   
  
Limar: haha, it's always nice to hear that my humor has effected my reader's ass.   
  
The French Rabbi: Wow, I wish I would have known Eddie before. Now I feel complete.  
  
Little-lost-one: Aw, you've caught on, kinda. But think of another girl with green eyes. Red hair.... got it?  
  
OfTheWest: Actually, I've never gotten that question. And I never really thought about it either. But I can try my best to make up a answer that reeks of BS. Arthur didn't talk to Devon's father at work because Ginny wanted to figure it all out without her parents help. You know, the whole independent thing. I know, that's the worst lie you've ever heard. As for the whole 'the baby could be Harry's,' look at what I said to Little-lost-one above.   
  
Lightprincess: I'm so glad you like my story. I hope that the sadness in this chapter, and the next one (just to warn you) doesn't make you like it less. I promise that the funniness will be back soon.

* * *

A/N: The idea of Devon came from the boyfriend in the book Watermelon by Marian Keyes. She is basically my source of inspiration for everything—to put it bluntly. I totally recommend that book as well as every other thing she's written... I'm a tad obsessed.  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	11. Going Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Going Back  
  
I work up the next morning to sunshine flooding in through my window. It was a gorgeous day outside. Birds were singing and trees were blowing slightly in the wind. The sweet smell of flowers drifted in from outside.  
  
I threw the curtains closed and climbed back into bed.  
  
Harry was gone. I heard my family talking in the hall that morning as I laid half awake in my room. He hadn't come back in the middle of the night like I'd hoped.  
  
I had planned on just lying in bed for the rest of the day and sulking properly, but Christina had other plans. She started crying and, since I didn't want social services to take her away just yet, I rolled out of bed (literally), and walked over to her crib.  
  
"Hungry, are you?" I asked, picking her up and allowing Christina her breakfast.  
  
"I don't like this little deal we've got going on." I said conversationally to my child. "I'm no good at the whole Giving Process."  
  
I sighed heavily and stroked Christina's fuzzy, red head.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to Ireland?" I asked her. "I mean, I know daddy's there and all, but it's a rather... damp place. Where as England; it's always sunny." I said sarcastically. "And, you know, if you grow up in Ireland, you're bound to have a drinking problem. There're pubs everywhere. And mummy really doesn't have the money to pay for your rehab just yet."  
  
"I hope you're not wanting her to talk back." Came mum's amused voice from my doorway. I sighed with annoyance. I really wasn't in the mood for someone else's sarcastic comments. I was quite content with my own.  
  
Mum came in and sat on my bed next to me.  
  
"So, what are you and Christina chatting about?" She asked with a smile. I was not amused.  
  
"Where's Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, honey, let's not get on that subject." Mum sighed. "You're going to Ireland with Devon in a few days. That's what you should be thinking about."  
  
"I don't want to go." I said, ashamed at how selfish I sounded.  
  
"And deny Christina a steady family? I don't think so." Mum said firmly.  
  
"But it's so far away." I said. I moved Christina and positioned her in front of my other breast. "I'd never be able to see you guys, and-"  
  
"What did you just do?" Mum asked, pointing to my chest.  
  
It took me a few moments to understand what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, I just switched which breast she was drinking out of." I said simply. Mum continued to look at me, as if saying, "yes, aaand....?"  
  
"That way one boob doesn't get smaller then the other." I finished. Mum barked with laughter.  
  
"You have a lot to learn." She sighed.  
  
"Enough about my stupidity," I said, rolling my eyes and trying desperately to keep my cheeks from flushing. "do you really think I should go to Ireland?"  
  
"Of course." Mum said simply. I looked at her hesitantly. "I know that you think you and Harry might have something, but you and Devon literally *do* have something." She said, staring pointedly at Christina. "And if things don't work out, at least you'll know and not have to live with that question lingering over you forever. Everything will be the same if you decide to come back home."  
  
But I knew she was wrong. Harry and I would never be the same.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione came over the next day and was a big help in helping me pack.  
  
"You don't need that." She said, pulling the hairdryer out of my hand.  
  
Yep, a big, bitchy help.  
  
"Yes I do." I argued, grabbing it back and shoving it in my bag.  
  
"Devon'll have one at his place." Hermione re-assured me, taking the hairdryer back and holding onto it.  
  
"Okay, then what should I pack?" I asked, getting a little frustrated. She'd been doing the whole 'you don't need that' thing for about half an hour.  
  
"Mostly things for Christina." Hermione said.  
  
"Right. I'll go get her toys." I said, leaving the room and starting to walk downstairs. I had somehow found the energy the other day to take Christina outside and, being the organized person that I am, I left everything out there. Her toys, her diaper bag, her blanket. I don't know why people trust me with a baby. I could just leave her on a train without knowing it, and wouldn't realize she was gone until I woke up the next day from a night of uninterrupted sleep.  
  
I dashed down the stairs, threw the front door open, and nearly ran into the person standing behind it.  
  
He had his hand extended, probably getting ready to knock, but ended up having to steady me with it.  
  
"I just came here to get my stuff." Harry muttered.  
  
I wanted to hug him, I was so happy. But I knew that our relationship wasn't like that anymore. So I just smiled at him, receiving nothing in return.  
  
After a small, very uncomfortable silence, Harry spoke.  
  
"I can just come back later." He muttered, his words barely audible. I grabbed his arm just as he turned to leave.  
  
"No, don't." I said. "Harry, don't run away just because of me."  
  
"What did you expect Ginny?" He said, his face angry, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I can't be in the same room with you without..."  
  
He didn't have to finish what he was saying. I knew exactly what Harry was talking about. As desperately as I wanted to be his friend, I knew that I wanted more. It was so hard for me to have to stand there and not be comfortable with him. I just wanted to kiss him and hug him... but I needed to stop being selfish.  
  
"I'm gonna go." Harry said. He still seemed so angry with me, and I hated it.  
  
"Are you going to King's Crossing to see me off tomorrow?" I asked hopefully to his retreating back. The sun was almost completely hidden behind the horizon, and I could barely make out Harry's figure as he neared our front yard fence.  
  
"No." Harry called over his shoulder. I didn't want to believe him. I knew that it was hell not being able to be together, but I still couldn't picture him not being there.  
  
"Good night, Harry." I called, trying to keep my voice from shaking. The thought of never seeing him again terrified me.  
  
"Good*bye* Ginny." He called back. Everything outside was black, and I could no longer see him. I slowly closed the front door and made sure it was locked before I leaned my back against it and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day came far too quickly. I dreaded having to go to Ireland, and just wanted to stay in the Burrow forever. I wanted to track Harry down and tell him just how much it killed me to leave him like this. That he had every right to be mad at me, because I was too. I wanted everything to end on a good note, but that was impossible.  
  
"Ginny, the train leaves at three!" Mum called from downstairs. "We'll be late if you don't hurry up!"  
  
"I'm coming." I called back half-heartedly. I was sitting in my room, staring into the mirror on my vanity. I was suppose to be bringing my trunk downstairs, but something stopped me. I was searching through my drawers, looking to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. It was then that I stumbled upon a picture I hadn't seen in years.  
  
It had been taken my sixth year, out on the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry and I were sitting underneath the huge willow tree by the lake, while Ron and Hermione were bickering in the background. Harry and I were just laughing to each other as we watched the two of them. And, even though my eyes were on Ron and Hermione, Harry was looking at my face, smiling to himself.  
  
I had never noticed that before, and it just made my heart ache worse.  
  
"Ginny!" mum screamed impatiently. I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
  
I shoved the picture in my pocket and hurried downstairs.  
  
When we arrived at the train station, it all happened so fast. People were walking in every direction, whistles were blowing, and train conductors were making the final calls. I just tried to look over the chaos, searching for Harry. I knew that he told me he wouldn't be there, but I didn't want to believe it.  
  
I hugged everyone goodbye as my mum shed a few tears. As I pulled Hermione into a close embrace, I whispered in her ear, "Tell Harry goodbye for me."  
  
She pulled back and looked at me pitifully.  
  
"Oh, Ginny-"  
  
"Just do it. Please." I said quietly. I hesitated before saying, "And... tell him that... I love him."  
  
Hermione nodded, a sympathetic frown on her face.  
  
The last call for my train echoed throughout King's Crossing. I looked around the station once more, hoping against hope that my life would suddenly turn into a romantic movie, and Harry would come running through the crowd, begging for me to stay.  
  
But Harry was nowhere in sight. He'd kept his word, and didn't come to say goodbye to me. I suppose that he thought that if we didn't have to say our final goodbyes, then it would be less painful. But I couldn't imagine anything more painful then the sight of me leaving without him waving me off.  
  
After I kissed everyone goodbye, I boarded the train with Christina in my arms. I quickly found a seat all to myself, and just stared out the window at my family. They were all waving like mad, and mum kept wiping her eyes with dad's handkerchief. I waved back half-heartedly.  
  
Just as the train began to depart from the station, I saw it. A tall man with jet black hair running through the entrance and jumping over carts to get to my platform. My heart jumped up into my throat at the sight of Harry. He was midway between the front doors, and where my family was, when he looked up and saw my train slowly gaining speed and leaving the station with me in it. His face, which had been set, fell and he stopped dead. Harry just stood there, completely still, as he watched my train get further and further away.  
  
I wanted to scream for them to stop the train. I wanted to get off and run to Harry and tell him how stupid I was being. That I couldn't live without him, and I didn't want to be with Devon.  
  
I watched Harry until he was too small to see. I stared out the window until he was swallowed by the trees and mountains that rushed past me.  
  
It wasn't until five minutes later that I realized that Christina was crying. I finally tore my eyes away from the scene which once held the person who'd haunted my dreams since I was ten.  
  
"Do you miss him too?" I whispered to Christina. She cried louder, and I took that as a yes. "Shhh, Chrissy. Stop crying, you're going to make me start."  
  
But still she wailed. I shushed her and gently bounced up and down. As I glanced down at the ruby ring on my right hand that I always wore, I thought of something that would quiet her.  
  
"It's not the pale moon that excites me. That thrills and delights me." I sang quietly, rocking Christina slightly. "Oh no, it's just the nearness of you. It isn't your sweet conversation that brings this sensation. Oh no, it's just the nearness of you."  
  
That song brought back so many bitter-sweet memories of Harry. I wanted to cry from the loneliness I felt, but managed to stay strong.  
  
Christina's tears slowed, and she quickly fell asleep as I continued to hum the melody.  
  
Long after Christina had fallen into a deep slumber, I quietly sang the lyrics, still not allowing myself to cry. I didn't want the song to end, because the memory that came with it was something I never wanted to forget.  
  
I closed my eyes as I sang, chiseling the memory into my mind.  
  
~"When you're in my arms, and I feel you so close to me." I sang, entwining my fingers of one hand with his. "All my wildest dreams come true. I need no soft lights to enchant me," I giggled quietly in between lines as Harry's arm slithered just under my breasts and he pulled me closer. "if you only grant me the right to hold you ever so tight, and to feel in the night the nearness of you..."~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, first off THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I've never had so many reviews for one chapter! This just makes me so happy, especially when I'm being weighed down by finals. Anyways, I'm going to be gone this entire weekend, so I decided to post a day early. Also, I was really busy studying for finals, so I couldn't reply to the reviews, sorry!  
  
Anways, I promise that this isn't the end!!! I'll post the next chapter on Monday, since this one is do damn short!  
  
Much love,  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	12. Five Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12: Five Years Later...  
  
I sat, alone, in the Three Broomsticks, ordering butterbeer after butterbeer and staring at the table in front of me like it had the pages of a novel written on it. I had finally found a decent babysitter for Chrissy, and was planning on taking full advantage of that.  
  
I had just gotten off work, around three o'clock, and decided to come down for a drink. I worked at The Daily Prophet. I liked to call myself a journalist, but that's about as far from the truth as you can get. I wrote the obituary, but was determined to climb my way up the ladder until my articles found their way onto the front page. Then maybe I'd have the power to fire the stupid bastard who placed me in that dumb ass job in the first place.  
  
It wasn't my fault I was writing the obituary, though. I had spent nearly five years moving in and out of flats, from London to Ireland and back again, and trying desperately to hold onto the waitress jobs I kept accepting.  
  
But, now, I was finally in a stable living situation. Sure, my flat was small, but it was very close to Diagon Alley and just big enough to fit me and Christina.  
  
That's right. *Just* me and Christina. I had recently moved out of Devon's place, concluding that he was just as bad as I'd remembered. It had taken me five years to figure out that he was blaming me for everything that went sour in our relationship. I'd come home one night from a seven hour shift with ketchup and burger grease all over my work clothes, to find Devon in bed with another woman. I can't really remember what she looked like, I was too busy throwing things and screaming profanities to notice. So I packed my and Chrissy's bags, picked her up from the friend's house she was staying at, and left Ireland.  
  
Now, it's not like Devon and I were married or anything, but we were still kind of going out. I wouldn't refer to him as my boyfriend, but he had told me not to date anyone. He said it would just be too confusing to Christina and, like an idiot, I agreed. So, you can imagine my reaction when I found him with a girl.  
  
A million things clicked in my head that night. How he was always setting rules, forcing me to follow them, and acting like they didn't apply to him. How he always had something better to do when I asked him to baby sit Christina, but I had to cancel plans with friends when he suddenly felt like going somewhere and forgot to call someone to look after our daughter. How his left eye twitches when he lies. How his laugh just makes me want to smash a pillow over his face and just hold it there until, slowly, the laughter dies away and he just stops breathing...  
  
But enough about my many contemplations of murder during the five year I lived with Devon. I was now in a completely different country from him, and the next time I'd have to see him would be when we work out who sees Chrissy when. And if that means having to take him to court, then so be it. I'd just have to make sure that the judge was a woman who hated men, that's all.  
  
I was just finishing off my fourth butterbeer, begging for some kind of buzz, when someone sat down on the stool next to me.  
  
"Can I have a butterbeer, Tom?" Came the voice that I was almost certain I'd forgotten forever.  
  
I turned, very slowly and very dramatically, and saw him. Sitting on the chair next to me, handing the bartender a galleon, was Harry.  
  
He smiled at the Tom and glanced at me. His smile flickered, but then came back as strong as ever.  
  
"Ginny," He said breathlessly. I wasn't sure if I was happy or not with seeing him. It'd been so long, and there were painful memories in our past that I didn't want to tap into. But he had spotted me, and it was too late to flee, so I just smiled back, trying desperately to remember how to speak my native tongue.  
  
"How are you?" Harry asked with a huge grin on his face. "What are you doing in London? How's Chrissy? Is she here?"  
  
My brain was working overtime just trying to catch all of the words that were flying out of Harry's mouth. I sat there for a few second, looking a little dazed, before I finally stuttered a response.  
  
"I-I'm fine." I said. Harry chucked to himself.  
  
"What are you doing in London?" He asked again.  
  
"I live here." I said, watching his eyes light up. "Chrissy and I moved here a few months ago."  
  
"And where's Devon?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"He's still in Ireland." I reassured him, watching his eyes light up once again. "We're no longer together."  
  
I hesitated before saying, "You were right, Harry. Devon was just blaming me for everything. I moved out after I found him with another woman."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find that out for yourself." Harry said sincerely.  
  
"So am I." I said, smiling weakly. "I'm really sorry if I hurt you, Harry. I know that you must hate me for just leaving you like that."  
  
I hadn't even meant to say that out loud. I'd been thinking about it for years, but never intended on voicing it to Harry.  
  
"I don't hate you." He reassured me. "I didn't handle the situation very well either. You have no idea how many times I kicked myself for not giving you my address. I regret that day more then anything."  
  
There was a strange silence. I'm not sure if it could be classified as awkward, but it was pretty damn close. Harry and I hadn't seen each other in five years. The last time I'd talk to him, I'd just dumped him to move to another country with Devon. There were a lot of feelings still there, but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know about them.  
  
"You're not wearing it." Harry said sadly, pointing to my right middle finger. I knew exactly what he meant. I wasn't wearing the ruby ring he'd given me at Christina's baby shower.  
  
"I stopped wearing it once I moved to Ireland." I said, remembering it all too well. It had taken a lot of courage for me to pull that ring off of my finger. And, once it was tucked safely away in my jewelry box, my finger felt naked without it. Even after five years, it still didn't feel right.  
  
I looked down at the table, focusing on the scratches on the wood as I said, "I thought it'd make it easier to forget you."  
  
"Did that work?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." I muttered, looking up at him timidly.  
  
We both looked at each other with sad eyes. I wanted to look away, but his green eyes continued to hold my gaze, until finally he broke the silence.  
  
"So," he said, looking down at his hands. "how's Christina?"  
  
I wasn't sure if I was happy that he had changed the subject. I was debating whether or not the feelings I was feeling at that moment were real or just there because of how long it had been. But, for some reason, I felt the same way I'd felt about Harry five years ago. Except, this time, the only thing that was standing in the way was the amount of time we'd spent apart.  
  
"Chrissy's wonderful." I smiled, trying to act breezy. I didn't want him to know that my brain was working overtime, trying to find out what the feelings I had meant.  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "I really miss her." He said, almost to himself. "Let me guess; does she look exactly like you?"  
  
"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I said bravely. "I only live a few blocks from here. You can come over and see her right now."  
  
I don't think I'd ever seen Harry look more happy. Okay, so maybe I had one time. But that was a long time ago, on the day Chrissy was born. When we were laying in bed, naked, and I was singing to him.  
  
I quickly shook the memory out of my head. It hurt too much to remember how things use to be.  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked happily, looking like a little boy who'd just been lead into a candy shop and told that everything was free. I couldn't help but giggle at his delight.  
  
Harry quickly paid Tom for his drink, and pulled me out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So, did you finally get that great place you were hoping for?" I asked as we walked down my street.  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear?" Harry asked, glancing up at me briefly before looking back down at the ground in front of us.  
  
"Know what?" I asked.  
  
"I moved in with my girlfriend a year ago." Harry said simply.  
  
I felt like someone had just turned the universe upside down. I'd been gone for five years, and suddenly everything's changed. Why didn't anyone tell me he had a girlfriend? Does this mean he's over me? Is she pretty? I bet she's fat. The stupid cow.  
  
Harry continued to talk. Something about how they live just outside of London. He could have said that they lived on Mars for all I cared, because my attention was on other things.  
  
Like, why hadn't my family or Hermione told me about this? Did they not know, or were they just avoiding it because they knew it'd crush me?  
  
All of these buzzing questions were erased from my brain for a few seconds as I noticed that we were by my flat. The babysitter was sitting on the stoop, looking particularly worn out as Christina played in the yard.  
  
Chrissy looked up from what she was doing and saw me walking toward her. She smiled, her green eyes sparkling in the sun, and started running toward Harry and I.  
  
"Mummy! Come see! Come see!" She giggled excitedly. She grabbed my hand with her little one and pulled me toward the spot on the yard she had just occupied. I glanced back at Harry and motioned for him to follow.  
  
"Look!" Christina said, pointing at the ground were a patch of mushrooms were in the shape of a circle. "I found another one mummy! See? Fairies have been here!"  
  
"That's great sweetie." I smiled, avoiding Harry's eyes.  
  
Christina smiled, but when she noticed that Harry was there her face suddenly got very nervous. I can always tell when she gets uneasy because she's grab a strand of her wavy red hair and start chewing on it. She always got like that around strangers.  
  
"Chrissy, this is my friend Harry." I said, smiling at her warmly as she grabbed onto my leg and tried to hide behind me. I knew it was pointless to try and get her to be social when she was extremely shy, so I saved her the trouble. "Why don't you go inside. I'll be there in a second."  
  
Christina, still gnawing on her hair, nodded and quickly ran inside. The babysitter followed her, leaving Harry and I alone outside.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. She's always so shy around strangers." I said to Harry. But he didn't seem too worried about that part.  
  
"Why'd you tell her that thing about the fairies?" He asked, almost accusingly. "You know that fairies aren't smart enough to construct simple shapes."  
  
I sighed, knowing that he'd bring this topic up.  
  
"If you tell her all of those muggle tales like they're true, she'll have a hell of a time sorting it all out when she's at Hogwarts." He said. I shifted my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably, and Harry suddenly realized why. "... Christina is going to Hogwarts, isn't she?"  
  
"I'm not really sure if she's a witch." I said, biting my lip nervously.  
  
"You think she's a squib?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, she hasn't done anything witch-like yet. So I'm just not using any magic around her." I said, still not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Christina doesn't know you're a witch?" Harry asked, his jaw on the ground. "You've been hiding your whole world from her?"  
  
I sighed with annoyance and finally looked at him. Well, more like- glared at him.  
  
"I don't want to be like Neville's family and hang her out a window. It's just better this way. Now, if she is a squib, she won't feel the disappointment."  
  
I knew that that wasn't the best solution to the problem, but I hated seeing Chrissy sad. And I would do anything to protect her from the sadness that comes with knowing that you're the only one in your family who isn't magical.  
  
"Why don't you come inside." I said to Harry. "You can eat lunch with us."  
  
Harry smiled and agreed. I lead him up to my flat. When we walked in, Christina was sitting at her little table coloring. She didn't look up when we came in, seeming to be very consumed in her art work. I paid the babysitter-far too much, in my opinion-and she left.  
  
"Why don't you sit in here. I'll go fix lunch." I told Harry, heading into the kitchen.  
  
Now, I was in another room at this point, and wasn't aware of the conversation below till some time later. But here's how Harry told me it went.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry sat down on one of the tiny chairs next to Christina, and glanced at her picture with curiosity.  
  
"What're you drawing?" He asked as Chrissy reached across the table for a red crayon.  
  
"I donno." She muttered, coloring with one hand and using the other to seize a piece of hair and shoving it into her mouth.  
  
Harry leaned closer, getting a good look at the picture. It was a woman stick figure with a purple dress in the shape of a triangle. She had a pointed hat on and was carrying a broomstick.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the woman Christina had drawn.  
  
"She doesn't have a name." She muttered through her hair. "She's a witch. Like the one in the story."  
  
"What story?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Mummy tells me stories about witches and wizards. They cast spells and make potions. This one can fly a broom." Christina said.  
  
"Do you like to draw?" Harry asked. She nodded and reached under her chair, pulling out a pile of drawings and handing them to Harry. He flipped through them all, noting that everyone had a pointed hat on and was either carrying a wand or a broom.  
  
"So you like witches and wizards." Harry smiled. Christina nodded to her paper, grabbing a blue crayon and starting to color in the sky. "You know, there's a place where all of the witches and wizards go. They buy wands and brooms and ingredients for their potions there."  
  
Christina let go of the strand of hair she was chewing and looked up at Harry.  
  
"Really?" She asked happily. "But mummy says it's all make-believe."  
  
"Aw, rubbish." Harry said dismissively. "It's called Diagon Alley... You know, I could show it to you sometime. But you can't tell your mum because then it'll disappear and you'll never see it again."  
  
Harry knew that that was a lie, but he had to tell her something so that Ginny wouldn't find out. Christina was obviously interested in the magical world, and it wouldn't hurt to show it to her. She was only five, and would probably forget it once they were sure she was a squib. That, or she'll think she dreamed it up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Okay, lunch is ready." I said, coming out of the kitchen holding the food I'd spent hours slaving over the hot stove making.  
  
"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Christina's favorite." I said defensively.  
  
"Only because that's all you can make." Chrissy laughed.  
  
That's right, even after five years of being a mother, I still couldn't actually cook anything. I was a professional PB and J maker, but nothing more. You'd think that Christina, like most children, would be content with just eating paste and dirt. But no, she had to be extra picky and would only consume foods that could actually be labeled as edible. She'd always ask me to fix her spaghetti or something. She might as well of asked me to turn wood into gold. I actually tried that one time-not the gold thing, but fixing spaghetti. I ended up with a two degree burn, three stitches and a broken finger. I'm horrible at making things the muggle way, but since I had forbidden myself from doing any magic around Christina, she'd just have to get use to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  
  
"So," I said, very eager for a subject change and saying the first thing that popped into my head. "Chrissy, what do you want for your birthday?"  
  
"Gin, her birthday isn't for another seven months." Harry said. I was impressed that he actually remembered, since Devon still didn't know.  
  
"I'll be six." Christina smiled.  
  
"You know, you're birthday is the same day as an anniversary." Harry said, looking up at me and wagging his eyebrows quickly before looking back at Christina. "It was the first time your mum and I-"  
  
"Met." I finished sharply. He looked up at me with raised eyebrows and a small smirk on his face. I just glared, ignoring my daughter's curious eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco-FutureBF: Yea, I tried to make this chapter extra funny to make up for the sadness in the last few. But now, as you can see, Harry is back and Devon is gone and everything is okay!... except that Harry has a live-in girlfriend and he and Ginny aren't as close anymore... okay, so maybe everything isn't okay...  
  
Herbie: lol, I thought that'd be your reaction about Mrs. Weasley. I didn't want her to come off as mean, but I figured I should have someone convince Ginny to go.  
  
Foags: WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! Damnit Nicole, use your head!!! Apparation! Sometimes I forget how gifted our wittle Harry is.  
  
Bballgirl02: There together! Yay! Thank the gods for five-year-time-lapses!  
  
Pheonixgurl: noooooooooooooooo! I'm so sorry! I hate making people cry, but it's fun writing sad things! It's a double edged sword!... I think.  
  
Mintytoothpick: Sorry, I don't mean to make Hermione bitchy. I just... I donno, need someone who's different from Ginny. Anyways, even though you don't like Hermione, I'm still going to try and make her less bitchy.  
  
Merit Somnia: Now Ginny's happy! And Devon is... well, I suppose he's pretty happy too, seeing as he strung Ginny along for so long. Anyways, no more angst. Happiness!  
  
OfTheWest: Just for you! Blissful reunion!... kinda. They're friends, just not lovers....yet.  
  
Neeva: You're the second person to say the thing about apparition (Foags was the other). I donno why I didn't think of that. As weird as it sounds, sometime I forget that they're wizards!  
  
Snapes Gryffindor goddess: Sorry I made you cry! I like writing sad chapters, but I hate making people sad (kinda twisted, I know). When are you moving to Arizona? I hope I can finish it before you move, but if I can't you can still read it in Arizona, right? Anways, Arizona rocks, it's warm! What's better then that?  
  
Strayc@t: No more sadness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hpfan73: Nope, things aren't over, just a little delayed. And once we find a way to get Harry's new girlfriend out of the way, it's aaaaaaaaaaaall good.  
  
Duke20104: I DID! ARE YOU HAPPY? I HOPE SO!  
  
ChickFlick004: Yes, I think she has lost her mind. But then she found it again, so everything's gooooooooooood. Sorry 'bout the grief and frustration, but I hope this chapter brought you happiness and laughter!  
  
Dolphingirl79: I hate crazy computers. Mine goes a bit wacky sometimes too, so no worries.  
  
g-@-b-S-t-E-r*07: I totally agree! That's why I had Ginny wise up and move back to where Harry just happened to me. Muhahahaha!.... btw: thanks for the luck you gave me on my finals. I think it worked, because I was suddenly able to hablo espanol!  
  
Faith456: heehee, I hope you continue to hate Devon and love the story! (btw: you sooooooooooooo need to update your story Him? Whaddya mean, Him? I love that story!)  
  
Gatsu87645: sorry! I know, Ginny went a bit craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazyyyyy, but now she's all better! EVERYTHING IS FIXED!!  
  
Fentoozler612: heehee, wouldn't it be nice if no one had finals? Anyways, good luck to you too!  
  
LittleGreenPerson: Thank you so much for the help with my Britishness. I get so confused! Have you ever seen the HP movies? In the second one, Ginny was like: "Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" and Mrs. Weasley said something about it being on the 'cat.' And I was thinking, "Why is a cat wearing a dress?"  
  
Tyster: Don't hate me! I fixed it! I fixed it! All for you!  
  
Kneh13: No, Molly doesn't think that Harry would be a bad father. She loves Harry. It's just that Devon is a lot more stable and, from what Molly has seen, wonderful. I suppose she just wanted Ginny to have a roof over her head, and forgot for a second about what Ginny really wanted.  
  
Courtney: heehee, you're the first person who's said 'YAY!' about this chapter. Anyways, yea, pretty melodramatic. But what can I say? I'm a sucker for that kind of crap.  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Aw, be happy! Everyone's in the same country again!  
  
Chelles: I like that quote from your friend. It's very true, and I'm a firm believer in it. But we don't always write what we believe... well, I don't. Which I suppose is a bit strange.  
  
Unperfection: heehee, yep, that's exactly what I should have done; had Ginny march from Ireland to London in the name of love! But I loved your mature way of dealing with the sad situation. Poopie solves everything.  
  
MoonGoddess25: Wow, I've really made people turn against Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Not my intent, I assure you, but I'll get you all to love them again.  
  
Fredngeorgegirl: Thanks.  
  
Me222: I'm glad I got a reaction out of you, but I hate making people cry. So, cheer up! Ginny's back in the same country with Harry again!  
  
Dude: I'm glad you found the chapter beautiful instead of totally horrible. How do you find the energy to love angst? Whenever I read those kind of stories, I just feel so drained. But writing them is fun, so I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Lita: Every Friday! I promise to write more!  
  
Grace: Er, sorry I made you hate so much. But can you love it again? I fixed it, right?  
  
Angelic Vampire: lol, totally hardcore! I'd never lie to you guys! And you have my permission to beat Devon into whatever kind of pulp you'd like.  
  
Da90schic: Thanks so much! I promise (cross my heart and all that) to write a new chapter every Friday.  
  
HogwartsGrl13: Besides this little mishap (I had to leave early for a memorial so I couldn't access a computer on Friday), I promise to post a new one every Friday. I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Luna Lovegood2: Thanks for reviewing! Omg, you're name reminded me of something; I was reading the fourth book for, like, the millionth time, and I realized something I'd never seen before. They mention the Lovegood family in the fourth book! Isn't it amazing how J. K. Rowling plans ahead so well?  
  
Denaumo: Thank you!  
  
Legolasfan: lol, I'm glad you're so into the story! And see? All your praying paid off because they're back together... well, okay, so maybe not *together* together, but they're in the same country, and that's saying something, right?  
  
Eric2: *shakes with compressed laughter* omg, I never even thought about that! I'm not really good at geography at all, so I don't exactly know where Ireland and England are (I know, I'm stupid). I never even thought about not being about to take a train there! But, hey, they're wizards, right? They'll find a way.... actually, one time I took a train from Paris to London and we went under water.  
  
Parvai Elana Nakeiisha Name: Be happy! Smile! Ginny's not in Ireland anymore!  
  
lovey30: lol, no hunting required. I'm working on them getting back together.  
  
purfectchild: I totally agree with you, and I'm working on it!  
  
lightprincess: I'm so glad you love this story, cause that just makes my day when people say that! And, to keep your love, I made it happy again. Plus I love writing happy things, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Fancyeyes: Thank you so much! I'll update every Friday.  
  
Faer: Glad you at least found it sweet in a sea of sadness. But not to worry, all happiness now.  
  
*wipes sweat from forehead* man, that was a lot of writing! But THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! OVER 300! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, must stop typing now. My left pinky is really sore (for some unseen reason), as are the rest of my fingers. Must go watch Friends reruns.  
  
~hugs kisses and everything in between~  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	13. My First Blind Date with a Convicted Fel...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13: My First Blind Date... with a Convicted Felon  
  
"Did you know?" I asked Hermione accusingly over the phone. It was the next day, and I had been itching to call her since the run-in I'd had with Harry. Since I didn't want to use magic in front of Christina, Hermione bought me a cell phone and taught me how to use it. And, being the muggle-born that she was, she had one too. So I constantly called her.  
  
"Know what?" Hermione asked through what sounded like a mouth full of food.  
  
"Are you eating lunch?" I asked, loosing my train of thought.  
  
"Yea, with Ron." She said.  
  
"Oh good. Put Ron on the phone so I can yell at him too." I said sweetly.  
  
"...what?" Hermione asked, sounding-for the first time in her life- confused.  
  
"Harry has a girlfriend." I said, trying very hard to sound angry and not upset.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said in a very small voice. I heard her whisper, "She knows" to Ron. "Well," Hermione continued in a very pitiful tone. "maybe it's not that serious."  
  
"They're living together, Hermione." I said angrily. "How could you not tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" She pleaded. "But I knew it would crush you, and you've already got enough to deal with."  
  
"What's her name?" I asked with defeat.  
  
"Kate Miller." Hermione said. I cringed and sat down on the couch, getting ready for all of the details.  
  
"They met a few years ago. She's an Auror too, so they had a lot to talk about. Plus, Kate's parents knew Harry's."  
  
"Is she pretty?" I asked quietly. "Does she have stringy hair and a long, green nose with a wart on the end?"  
  
Hermione paused, contemplating whether or not to lie to me.  
  
"Kate... she's..." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"She bloody hot!" I heard Ron yell in the background.  
  
It's amazing the amount of love my brothers feel towards me. It's like they'd do anything just to make sure that my heart didn't get torn out of my chest, stomped on until it was nothing more then a liquid, and then force fed to me.  
  
I heard Hermione hit Ron, and a muffled "Ow!" put a small smile back on my face.  
  
Once Hermione was back on the phone, I asked her again if Kate was indeed 'bloody hot.'  
  
"... Ginny, I know you don't want to hear this, but she's beautiful." Hermione said nervously. "I thought she was a model the first time I saw her."  
  
"So you've met her? How does she treat Harry?" I asked earnestly.  
  
There was another pause, so I continued with my stream of questions.  
  
"Is she bitchy?" I asked hopefully. "Does she order him around all the time and complain when his full attention isn't on her?"  
  
I was desperate for Kate to be this horrible hag who was like a reincarnated wicked witch of the west.  
  
"Oh Ginny, she's perfect." Hermione said, sounding very much on the verge or tears. "She's kind and is always wonderful to Harry. He can't stop gushing about her whenever we talk to him."  
  
"You could've just said no." I sighed, my heart aching from lose.  
  
"Ginny, he's moved on. You need to do the same." Hermione said.  
  
"But I don't want to move on." I said stubbornly.  
  
"I could set you up on some dates." Hermione said hopefully. "I know millions of guys who're dieing to go out with a girl like you."  
  
I considered this for a few moments. The words 'not if my life depended on it' rang temptingly in my head. But then another word popped into my head. Jealousy.  
  
Sure, maybe my single mum exterior wasn't as appealing just yet, but once I was a single mum with numerous male suitors, then that'll be a different story.  
  
"Okay, Hermione." I said, a new, more mischievous smile on my face. "Set me up with someone." I lost my newly found cool for a second to add, "just make sure he's cute and rich and doesn't have a thing against small children."  
  
"Would you like him to be a specific height as well?" Hermione asked acidly.  
  
"Five-six with no facial hair and a strong jaw, please." I said sweetly. The next thing I heard was the dial tone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and I continued to talk to each other regularly. Christina seemed to have grown to like him very quickly, and would ask everyday if we were going to see him. He lived fairly close, and would always come over to play with Christina. I'd also meet him at the Three Broomsticks a lot after work.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" Harry asked, taking a sip from his butterbeer.  
  
"I have a date." I said, giving the words a few minutes to burn themselves into Harry's brain.  
  
"Really?" He asked with interest. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hermione's setting me up with someone." I said. "She seems to think that Christina needs another man in her life."  
  
As I was waiting for Harry to seethe with jealousy, something clicked in my head.  
  
"Oh shit. Christina." I muttered. "I totally forgot to call the babysitter for tonight."  
  
"I'll baby-sit her." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Really?" I said happily.  
  
"Sure, I love Christina. We'll have loads of fun together." Harry said.  
  
I didn't know until later just how much fun they were going to have.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, remember Chrissy, don't tell anyone about this. Especially not your mum." Harry said, holding onto her hand firmly as he lead her through the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I promise." Christina said excitedly as they approached a brick wall. Harry pulled out his wand and started tapping on the wall. "Is that a wand?" she asked excitedly. "You're a wizard, aren't you."  
  
Christina watched in awe as the brick wall melted away in front of her, revealing a crowded street lined with shops.  
  
"You're just like the Harry in the stories!" She said, skipping happily along the street and pulling Harry along with her.  
  
"What stories? The ones your mum tells you?" Harry asked curiously as he followed Christina into the Quidditch shop.  
  
"There's a famous boy named Harry who's a wizard in the story mummy tells me all the time." She said, looking with wide eyes at an assortment of brooms. "He's wonderful and all of the girls love him. And, one day, he saves this witch from an ancient monster that lives in a secret chamber-I think it's a snake or something-and she falls in love with him and, years later, they get married and live happily ever after." Christina was now examining some of the Quidditch robes as Harry listened intently to her story. "But the stories not true. Mummy says it's just a fairy tale."  
  
Christina was now pulling Harry out of that store, and into the candy shop. She looked up at Harry and asked, "Can I have something?"  
  
"Sure, get whatever you want." Harry said dismissively. "So, does your mum have any other stories about the wizard named Harry."  
  
"Sure, she has millions." Christina said, grabbing a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. "There's one where Harry goes to Ireland and saves the witch from an evil wizard. He carries her off on his horse into the sunset." She picked out a few Chocolate Frogs and added, "That one's my favorite, but mummy won't tell it very often because it makes her cry."  
  
Harry continued to follow Christina around in a daze, trying desperately to process all of the information he had just been given.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, I was having a dandy old time try to get ready for my date, totally oblivious to the fact that my child was giving out secret information.  
  
I was over at Hermione's flat, trying to ignore my brother and focus on my appearance, which wasn't exactly working out.  
  
"I look shit." I said, looking into the mirror critically was I put on some more mascara. "A big, smelly, pile of shit."  
  
"So who is this guy, anyways?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "I mean, does he have a criminal record or anything?"  
  
"Yes Ron, he's a convicted felon. *That's* why I'm setting him up with your sister." Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
I sighed with annoyance as I tried to block out my brother and Hermione's bickering and apply blush at the same time.  
  
"You know, you could at least be supportive." Hermione scowled. "Ginny's getting out of a very hard relationship, and I'm just trying to help her get over Harry."  
  
"But she's my sister, Hermione. I have to be protective. It's the law." Ron said reasonably.  
  
"You weren't like this when she was dating Harry." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Harry had already passed my test. You *have* to pass the test." Ron said, stating it like common knowledge.  
  
"Does this test include defeating the Dark Lord or do you just have to have a scar on your forehead?" Hermione asked acidly.  
  
To retort, Ron made a grotesque face. Hermione hit him, causing my brother to pinch her back. Hermione hit him again, much harder this time, and they seemed to be having their own little version of a 'chick fight.'  
  
Fearing that someone might come out of this fight with one less of a limb, I yelled, "Stop it!" and whirled around to glare at them. The room went silent. "... Now tell me I look beautiful."  
  
"You look beautiful." The said quietly in unison.  
  
"Thank you." I said, feeling very proud of myself. I'd trained them well.  
  
"So," I continued, turning to Hermione and holding up one red and one black high heel to my red dress. "Which one?"  
  
"Black. Definitely black." Hermione said.  
  
"I like the red one." Ron said coolly. Hermione turned around and glared at him. "I-I mean black. I like the black one."  
  
I slipped the shoes on, straightened up, and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"How do I look?" I asked.  
  
"Like a troll." Ron replied happily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I sat in the restaurant I was meeting my date at. I'd arrived a few minutes early, so that gave me time to sit and wonder just what I was getting myself into.  
  
Hermione had only told me the bare minimum about my date. His name was Jonathan and he worked with her. I didn't even know what he looked like, but I prayed to the gods that he was hot. I know that sounds shallow, but how was I suppose to compete with Kate when I had a boyfriend who had sideburns, buckteeth, a uno-brow, and a white-boy afro?  
  
I watched gorgeous man after gorgeous man walk through the restaurant doors, none of them turning out to be Jonathan. I was tempted to just seize the arm of one of those men and pulling him to a table, forcing him to have dinner with me.  
  
"Ginny?" came a deep voice beside me. I looked up and saw a man who was the equivalent of the tall, dark, and handsome cliché. He was tan, with dark hair, tall but not too tall, and drop dead gorgeous.  
  
As Jonathan and I were being lead to our table, I could feel his eyes on me. And throughout the entire dinner, his eyes were on one place-and, let me tell you, it wasn't my face. I kept on tugging on the neckline of my dress-which was shamelessly low-hoping that he would stop looking there.  
  
But it got worse. I nearly choked on my chicken when I felt his cold hand on my thigh. I had to excuse myself to the bathroom so I wouldn't slap him.  
  
I was just standing in there, not wanting to go back out into the restaurant and thinking of escape plans. Maybe I could transfigure myself into a duck and walk out of the restaurant undetected. Or maybe I could blow a hole through the bathroom wall and just walk out.  
  
But Jonathan must have gotten tired of waiting, because the next thing I knew, he was standing right next to me in the ladies room.  
  
"Great idea," he said with a smile on his face, seizing me around the waist and pulling me close to him. I suddenly developed claustrophobia. "I've never done it in a bathroom before."  
  
He then kissed me, forcing his tongue down my throat. It was like getting kissed by a Dementor, except he felt the need to grope me in the process. As he finally let go of my ass and instead placed his hand on my breast, I was able to find my wand and Apparated home.  
  
Feeling very violated and filling with rage, I decided to go have a quick talk with my matchmaker.  
  
"Don't you know any *normal* single people?!" I yelled at Hermione. I had Apparated to her flat and woken her up by screaming profanities.  
  
"What happened?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"I nearly avoided getting raped!" I yelled.  
  
Hermione stayed silent for a minute, looking very thoughtful.  
  
"Huh." She said. I snorted at her linguistic skills. "All the women at work seem fond of him." Hermione said cluelessly.  
  
I held the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Hermione, you work for Fudge. All of the women at your work are sluts."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do you remember seeing any knickers when Sara wore her mini skirt and bent over too far?" I demanded. Hermione became very quiet.  
  
"You're not allowed to set me up with people anymore!" I yelled, pointing my finger at her threateningly. And before she could even open her mouth, I Apparated home, looking forward to a hot shower to wash all of the creep-cooties off of me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, no thank yous. It's already Saturday, and my computers being a butt. It wouldn't let me online yesterday, hence the late updating. Promise thank yous in next chapter, but here's a quickie; Thank you to all the reviewers, and even the haters (you make me think more about my writing, even if your criticism is inaccurate).  
  
~bunches of love~  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	14. My Second Blind Date with a Sexual Offen...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14: My Second Blind Date with a Sexual Offender  
  
I sat in my sad excuse for a cubical, trying desperately to look busy. It was pointless for me to be at work everyday. I usually finished my work by lunch, and then just stuck around for a bit, trying to act like I was a strong part of the newspaper. But, in all truth, I was just something that the Daily Prophet threw in because it was tradition. I mean, seriously, who reads the obituary? People die, big deal! It's not like I knew any of them. Honestly, I came into work everyday and read the list of people who'd snuffed the big one just waiting for the name Albus Dumbledore to appear.  
  
As I was stacking the obscene amount of pencils I had on my desk like Lincoln logs, the phone suddenly rang. I jumped a little, bumping my desk and causing all of the pencils to fall and roll loudly off of my desk. I blushed as all of the eyes in the office were on me and muttered a hello into the receiver.  
  
"Ginny, I've found him." Came Hermione's excited voice from the other end.  
  
"Who, Waldo?" I asked stupidly as everyone in my office went back to their daily routine.  
  
"No, I'm still searching for him." Hermione said. I could hear her face flush.  
  
"Ask Chrissy. She's already found him five times." I said, muttering a simple charm to clean up the pencils.  
  
"I'll remember that." Hermione said.  
  
"Did you call me to talk about children's books, or is there something else you wish to discuss?" I asked, sitting back down in my chair and preparing for the worst.  
  
"I found the guy for you." Hermione said, not knowing that I was rolling my eyes. There was a small silence, which was finally broken when she asked hopefully, "So, what d'you think?"  
  
"No." I said, hanging up the phone coolly and turning back to my nonexistent work. I got up from my chair and made my way to the coffee pot, contemplating whether or not I should go eat lunch or not. Just then there was a loud crack and Hermione appeared right in front of me.  
  
I screamed like a banshee and yelled, "I keep forgetting you can *do* that!"  
  
"His name's Nathan and he works in my office." Hermione said calmly, seeming unaffected by my outburst.  
  
"I'm not going out with anymore of your sex-hungry coworkers." I said firmly, trying to gather myself back together.  
  
"But he's not sex-hungry. He's properly nourished and an artist." Hermione said. I looked up at her curiously.  
  
"A *tortured* artist?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Very much so." Hermione smiled.  
  
I'd always had this thing for tortured artists. They were so interesting and, even though they normally committed suicide early into their life, I was drawn to them.  
  
"He has a goatee," Hermione continued, her words of facial hair making me cringe. "but I'm pretty sure he'd be willing to shave it off."  
  
My eyes lit up. A tortured artist who would soon be without facial hair. That's like heaven to me. The words "sounds perfect" were on the tip of my tongue when a memory popped into my head. That bastard Jonathan trying to have sex with me in the girls restroom.  
  
I shivered involuntarily and said firmly, "No."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked, her face falling.  
  
"Because," I said, reluctantly shaking the thought of this tortured artist out of my head. "I'm not letting you set me up with anymore of your freaky coworkers. They're all crazy."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I have to go meet Harry for lunch." I said, walking past her and toward my desk.  
  
"He's not crazy, just tortured!" Hermione pleaded as I grabbed my purse and pulled out my wand, getting ready to Disapparate. I waved goodbye to a very distressed Hermione and Apparated to the Three Broomsticks. But not before I heard her yell, "But he's a poet!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was ten minutes early to lunch, so I just sat at a table and looked around at all of the available men. I wondered if any could be Nathan. I scanned the tables, searching for a man drinking deeply into his glass; maybe bend over a half finished poem; or holding a razor blade to his wrist.  
  
But the only men in this pub were boring business men with open collars and crooked ties. They were the kind of men you'd find at a strip club making catcalls and waving galleons in the air.  
  
I glanced at the door, and was delighted to see a business man who I knew for a fact had never stepped foot in a strip club... Okay, so maybe he had, but it was settling to think that he hadn't sat and watched girls prettier then me bend in ways I never could.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Harry said breathlessly with a smile on his face. "I was talking to Kate and lost track of the time."  
  
"Oh." I said in a small voice, trying to keep a smile on my face.  
  
"You should really meet her sometime." Harry continued happily, sitting down across from me. "Anyways, how was your date with that Jonathan guy?"  
  
Horrible, revolting, traumatizing, and nauseating wouldn't even begin to describe it. But I couldn't tell Harry that. He was all happy and gay (in a very heterosexual way) about Kate, and I needed someone like that too. Even if they were fictitious.  
  
"It was wonderful." I said, trying desperately not to cringe. "He was such a sweet guy."  
  
"Great," Harry said with a small smile. "maybe we could all double date."  
  
"But he's not really my type." I finished quickly. There was no way in hell I was going to go on another date with that bloody rapist again.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Harry said sympathetically. I wanted to kill him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be, because I've found someone else." I said. My mouth was working faster then my brain, and I had no idea why I'd said what I did.  
  
"Already?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep," I said coolly. "his name's Nathan."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You will not regret this, Ginny." Hermione said happily, clasping a silver necklace around my neck.  
  
"Too late." I said miserably.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself; tortured artist. Tortured artist." Hermione said soothingly as I put my earrings in and smoothed out my dress.  
  
"D'you think there's any chance he'll commit suicide before I get to the restaurant?" I muttered hopefully. Hermione chose to ignore me. She handed me my purse and smiled happily.  
  
"Thanks for watching Christina on such short notice." I told her, grabbing my wand. "Oh, and remember, if Ron asks; I'm visiting a convent."  
  
With one last smile to Hermione, I Apparated to the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When I got to The Crescent Moon, a fancy-smancy restaurant just outside Diagon Alley, Nathan was already there. He was descent looking, with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was a bit pale, but I suppose that was all part of the whole 'tortured' image.  
  
"Hello, you must be Nathan." I said in what I considered a kind voice. Nathan just nodded nervously and sat down across from me. "I'm Ginny."  
  
Nathan still said nothing. A million thoughts raced through my head. Was he a mute? Did he not speak English? Was this normal tortured-artist behavior?  
  
I was panicking from loss of conversation, so I just began to talk, hoping he would join in sooner or later.  
  
"So, Hermione says that you're an artist." I began nervously. He just stared at me. "She also says that you're a poet. I think that's absolutely fascinating. I mean, I'd never have the patience to-"  
  
I stopped abruptly, swearing that I'd heard him bark... *Bark*? His hand was covering his mouth nonchalantly, so I couldn't be sure. But I had definitely heard a barking noise coming from his directing.  
  
Concluding that I had probably just gone temporarily insane, and that my date wasn't making dog noises, I continued talking.  
  
"I've never really known an artist before. Do you paint or-"  
  
There it was again. He barked, I *knew* it.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you just-er-bark?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Indeed I did." He said happily, bouncing in his chair a little. "I could make another animal noise if you want. Cat, horse, parrot-"  
  
"But-um-why?" I asked, completely confused.  
  
"Why, because the pink elephants told me to, of course!" He declared with a smile. "They threatened me, they did. Saying they'd tweak my nipples if I didn't do as they said."  
  
I didn't know whether to laugh or cry or scream. So I just stared at him, hoping this was some kind of joke.  
  
"So," he continued. "obviously I had to do as they said. Getting your nipples tweaked is painful business. Have you ever had it done to you? Here, let me show you." Nathan said, reaching across the table with one hand and heading straight for my breast.  
  
"No, I'm good." I said, leaning as far back in my chair as possible and pushing his hand away.  
  
"Suit yourself." Nathan said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I'm telling you, it kills. Especially when Rupert does it."  
  
"Who's Rupert?" I asked, fearing what the answer would be.  
  
"He's the elephant with the fireman's hat on." Nathan said.  
  
"Right, of course." I laughed, wishing I were anywhere but there.  
  
"So," he continued enthusiastically, holding up his fork. "What's this thing called again?"  
  
"...Sorry?" I asked, confused out of my mind.  
  
"No, no I don't think that's it..." he said, his face screwed up in deep thought as he held the utensil inches from his face.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.  
  
"God, yes." I sighed. I glanced at Nathan who was nearly going cross- eyed as he continued to examine his fork. "Something-anything-with alcohol in it."  
  
"And for you, sir?" The waiter asked, turning to Nathan and trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Is it a spoon? No, no that's not it." Nathan said to himself, seeming oblivious to the world outside of his weird little bubble. I flushed, resting my head in my hands as he yelled, "Does anyone know what this contraption is?!"  
  
My face shot out of my hands and I roughly grabbed Nathan's hand, which was holding the fork, and slammed it down on the table.  
  
"It's a fucking, God damn fork, okay?" I hissed at him.  
  
"That's the ticket!" Nathan exclaimed happily. "It's just been so long since I've seen one of these, I forgot."  
  
"What are you, a cave person?" I asked, not being the least bit surprised if he'd answered 'yes.'  
  
"No, I'm just not normally allowed to handle sharp objects." He replied.  
  
Thankfully, it was then that the waiter came with my alcohol. He handed me an empty glass and a bottle of vodka, saying it was on the house and glancing quickly at Nathan before looking back at me with sympathy.  
  
"I have a dog, you know." Nathan went on happily. "His name's Scruffy and he's a marvelous lover."  
  
I took a swig straight from the vodka bottle and welcomed the burning it left in my throat. If I was going to suffer through this date, it was going to be with a very high blood/alcohol level.  
  
"You know, I just read this wonderful book," Nathan continued as I became increasingly drunk. "It's called The Bible. I loved it so much, I burn any other book that doesn't agree with it. I just had a bonfire the other night. It was wonderful!"  
  
"Ah huh." I said conversationally, empting the bottle of vodka into my glass and only managing to get half of it in. I downed that quickly and decided that I was still thirsty. Waving the empty bottle in the air, I got our waiters attention and ordered more.  
  
"My, you can consume a lot of alcohol." Nathan said, stating it as a compliment. "Are you an alcoholic? I do hope you are. It'd make it so much easier to get you in the sack."  
  
"Sure, I'm an alcoholic." I said, making myself dizzy as I rolled my eyes. "I'm also a hooker and president of the United States."  
  
"Are you *really*?" Nathan asked, very intrigued.  
  
"Yep. So getting me in the sake will be a no-brainer." I muttered.  
  
"Well that's marvelous news!" He exclaimed, taking everything I said seriously. "I was beginning to get worried. Seeing as I took steroids as a child and my willy is the size of a crayon, I figured I didn't have a chance with someone like you. But since you're a hooker *and* an alcoholic, this'll be a piece of cake!"  
  
I simply nodded, wishing that I would just pass out already.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." he said absentmindedly.  
  
"Ginny." I said simply.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ginny." He said, extending his hand and shaking my... breast.  
  
I stood up quickly, fairly drunk but not drunk enough to tolerate a man feeling me up in the middle of a restaurant and putting it off as a normal greeting.  
  
"Listen, I better go, it's past my bedtime." I said, bending over to get my purse and nearly falling.  
  
"How old are you?" Nathan laughed.  
  
"Fifteen." I answered with a serious face, pulling out my wand and getting ready to Disapparate.  
  
"Well then, why don't you let me tuck you in." He said, wagging his eyebrows.  
  
Great, I was dating a pedophile.  
  
I Apparted to my flat and promptly passed out on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day I woke up to the unbearably bright sun that was flooding through my window. I groaned and instinctively brought my hands up to my head, trying to keep it from exploding. I rolled over, feeling what I knew was my bed underneath me, and buried my face into the pillow.  
  
"Take this," I heard Harry's voice say, gently grabbing my hand and forcing a cold glass into it.  
  
"Sleep." I muttered, pushing the glass into what I thought was his chest and rolling over, never opening my eyes.  
  
"Don't make me do this the hard way." Harry said, amusement playing on his voice. I didn't budge, so he slid his arm underneath my back and forced me to sit up. Even with my head pulsing, I still couldn't help but feel giddy with Harry's arm around me.  
  
I opened my eyes a little, still trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. Harry put his finger under my chin and raised it up a little, putting a glass to my lips and pouring the liquid down my throat.  
  
I swallowed accordingly, not breaking eye contact with him. The liquid was very sweet, almost like honey, but thinner. Immediately, I felt my headache subside.  
  
"What is that stuff?" I asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice as Harry released me and moved to sit on a chair across from the bed.  
  
"Hangover relief potion." He said with a smile.  
  
"I never thought you were one for making potions." I teased.  
  
"Hermione made it," he said quickly. "right after she put you in your bed."  
  
I tried hard not to show my disappointment. I was hoping that he'd done those thing. Like he'd gone out of his way to make me comfortable because he cared about me or something. But I was just kidding myself with those thoughts. His love for me had faded over our years apart, and now he had Kate.  
  
"How much did you drink last night?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
Memories of the previous evening came flooding back, and I shuttered inwardly.  
  
Plastering a smile back on my face, I answered breezily, "Oh, you know, the normal amount." He raised one, sexy eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a little bit more the usual. Just, you know, tequila body shots and such."  
  
How desperate was I? But, still, it seemed to have it's effect on Harry. His sly smile faltered and he managed to say, "Had fun, did you?"  
  
"Loads." I gushed, figuring if I was going to lie, I might as well exaggerate. "Nathan's amazing. He took me to dinner, and then we went to a party. It was great."  
  
After a bit more lying on my part, as I watched Harry's smile become more and more forced, he left for work. I got dressed, checked on Chirssy to find her still sleeping.  
  
Now, I decided, was the perfect time to pay Hermione a little visit.  
  
"Hermione!" I screamed once inside of her flat. "Come here right now so I can kill you properly!"  
  
"What'd I do this time?" Hermione asked sleepily, walking into the living room where I stood and stifling a yawn.  
  
"It seems you have a bit of a problem picking out men." I said thoughtfully. "I mean, I've known that your tastes were a tad off ever since I caught you snogging Ron-twice." I added icily. "But, just for future reference, I prefer my men to be mentally sane, if that's not too much trouble."  
  
Hermione's sleepy eyes widened with fear.  
  
"You set me up with a fucking psycho!" I screamed.  
  
"Oh my God." Hermione muttered to herself. "He must've not taken his medication."  
  
"Ya think?!" I yelled.  
  
"Did he say that green sheep were talking to him?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"No, they were pink elephants." I said.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed, flinging her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry! That means he must have barked like a dog."  
  
"But that's not the worst part." I said, managing to peel Hermione off of me. "He shook" dramatic pause "my breast."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She cried, flinging her arms around me once again.  
  
"I don't know why he felt the need to introduce himself to my boobs," I continued. "He'd already gotten acquainted to them when he tried to tweak my nipples!"  
  
Hermione hugged me tighter, saying over and over how he normally wasn't like that, and she never would have set me up with him if she'd known that he was off his meds.  
  
"It's fine." I said half-heartedly, trying to calm her down. "I had access to alcohol, so that helped." I suddenly remembered something, and added, "By the way, thanks for the hangover relief potion, I really needed it."  
  
Hermione released me and looked up at me curiously.  
  
"That wasn't me." She said.  
  
"What?" I asked, completely confused.  
  
"I fell asleep on the couch and, when I woke up, I saw Harry carrying you to your bed. Then he went to your cauldron and made something. It must've been the hangover relief." Hermione finished.  
  
I pondered all of this with a very distant look in my eyes. Why was Harry in my flat in the first place? Did he still care about me? What about Kate?  
  
Even though I knew it was probably stupid, I couldn't help but smile at the little bit of hope I had for Harry and me in my heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lame ass ending, I know. But what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic/sappy twit. Anyways, before I thank *everyone*, I just wanna say, OMG! I've never had this many reviews before in my LIFE. So THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS!!!!!!  
  
David: I promise Ginny will get a chance to meet Kate. That'll be fun, right? You'll get to see if little miss perfect is living up to her name.  
  
D.Torres: Don't bother sticking around for 'maybe 1 or 2 more chapters' if you're going to be like that. What the hell is up with your attitude? Stop taking everything so literally, this is a humor story, so lighten up.  
  
mintytoothpick: lol, don't worry, you're allowed to laugh at Ginny's bad fortune. Just be happy it isn't yours!... yea, I know Hermione's kinda stupid, but just when it comes to match making. And, since you cant learn that out of a book, I suppose we should give her a break.  
  
OfTheWest: Heehee, so many questions! But, you know, I can't answer them! You'll just have to stick around and wait. *insert evil cackle here*  
  
Foags: Such a short review! But, no matter, I loved it anyways. No Friends references in ch. 13? What about this one? It's as if the entire Friend dialogue has become a part of me and I can't separate their words from my own. It's..... weird.  
  
Dude: Aw, thank you. I love having my writing complimented as 'beautiful.' It's so much better then 'complete and utter shit.'  
  
BuckNC: lol, I love Ron too. He so much fun to write. Especially when he's being an ass to his poor little sister.  
  
Herbie: haha, yea, it's always best when cute kids have big mouths. That is, unless you're the person who's information their leaking. BTW: I love the whole Jonathan idea. I've had my eye on a certain purse for some time, and I finally know where to get the money...  
  
Strayc@t: I give you full permission to kill him. But you don't want to kill Nathan, do you? I mean, he is kind pervie, but he's so funny, and so much fun to write!  
  
Pheonixgurl: Thanks!  
  
g-@-b-S-t-E-r*07: lol, Harry's girlfriend has to be so perfect because then the story is interesting! Would you think Ginny would be intimidated by a girl who had more facial hair then Harry?  
  
St. Brittania: Thanks so much! I'll update every Friday.  
  
Faer: Glad you liked the part with the stories. I just added that as a last minute thing, to add somewhat of a twist. And also to have Christina in there *somewhere*.  
  
Shadowy Tenshi-chan: heehee, I love writing Hermione/Ron bickering. And, since it's what makes the story fun, I promise there is definitely more to come.  
  
Purfectchild: Yea, I figured it'd be really old to have Harry and Cho together. Plus, I hate that stupid bitch. I promise that we (well, Ginny, rather) will meet Kate soon.  
  
Merit Somnia: haha, yea, that date was definitely the definition of pervert. This one was pretty bad too, but you gotta love him cause he's completely off his rocker.  
  
kneh13: Yea, he was a creep. I'm glad I've never gone on a blind date. If I had a date like Jonathan, I think I might just run screaming out of the restaurant.  
  
Kelei: Hermione's bugging you? A lot of people seem to be having the same feelings. I didn't mean to write her like that, I just needed someone to mess up all the blind dates, and she was the only one I could think of. What is it that bugs you about her? Maybe I can help change it.  
  
MoonGoddess25: Yea, clueless Hermione. Which is actually a strange sentence.... all well. Thanks all the same.  
  
Draco-FutureBF: heehee, before I get Harry/Ginny closeness, I think I'll have to eliminate the middle man *cough*Kate*cough*. How I'm going to do that, I have no freakin' idea.  
  
HPFCarly: Is it really the first you've liked? Well, it's the first Harry/Ginny I've written. How strange! Anyways, glad I made you a fan.  
  
hpfan73: lol, not a fan of Jonathan, huh? You and the rest of the world. What about Nathan?  
  
Unperfection: Creep-cooties. There the worst kind! I mean, pervert-cooties and weirdo-cooties are pretty bad, but creep-cooties could probably be consider a type of nuclear waste..... *sighs dreamily* isn't it fun just to ramble for a bit?  
  
Parvai Elana Nakeiisha Name: yea, there are haters. Not many (thank God), but some. But it's all good. Not everyone likes the same things (is my mature-act working?). Anyways, onto more important business. Eddie Izzard. I went to a site on him, but got confused and scared and started hypervenelating and closed the window so my head would stop hurting. Care to explain him to me?  
  
Eric2: I think that blind dates are the most dangerous thing in the world. Ya know, next to jumping off of buildings and eating cheese.  
  
Lightprincess: Thanks so much!  
  
dolphingirl79: ¡Muchas gracias señorita! [my horrible and probably completely incorrect translation: thank you so much!]  
  
glitter8262: It's always nice to hear that people like what I'm writing! It really makes my day (which consisted of getting my report card *cringe* and being constantly made fun of by my best friend's ass of a boyfriend) so much better!  
  
Casi: Getting people hooked on the first chapter is actually what I was aiming for, so it's so great to hear that my devious planning worked!  
  
Tyster: You have a Jonathan too?!?! That's so cool!!!! Especially cause their absolute opposites. It's like they're twins!!!... except the have the same name... and one's evil... and Ginny is going out with one and married to another... okay, that's twisted. I'm just gonna stop now.  
  
Chelles: I'm not really sure what to do with Christina's magic. I mean, do I give it to her or not? It's so hard! Grrrr, my head hurts.  
  
Faith456: Is Nathan now in your bad books? I wish I had a bad book. I think I'd need one the size of a phone book.  
  
LittleGreenPerson: You like Ron? Good! I love him too, and writing him is so amazingly fun.  
  
Fancyeyes: I'm so glad you like it! I hope I'm not going in circles with my story, and that it's original.  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Glad you liked the stories. I just added them in the last second cause I felt bad for not really having Chris in the chapter.  
  
Courtney: Aw, don't be depressed! I mean, I'm glad I got a reaction out of you with my writing, but don't be sad!!! Be happy, just think of how lucky you are that it's not you having to go on those blind dates.  
  
feels_sorry_for_harry: *sighs* I don't have the energy to explain, but Ginny wasn't this horrible person for leaving Harry. It was the wrong decision, but everyone makes those, and it was all because she was being manipulated by Devon. And the thing about the fifth book; Harry is eight years older and a hell more mature. Besides, his rage was about something completely different and not even relevant to this story.  
  
...: You'll get a description sooner or later of Kate. Patience...  
  
lovey360: I know! I can't believe all the reviews either. I remember when it was one chapter too, and only, like seven reviews. I'm so happy so many people like it, and so many people like you took the time to review!  
  
Sara: I'm glad you like it! I hope that I keep going in the right direction with this story, but I tend to get sidestepped, so tell me if it begins to get off topic.  
  
Luna Lovegood2: So glad you liked it!  
  
zeldagrl436: yea, Hermione does suck at matchmaking. But, hey, there's no book on it, so I doubt she'll ever be very good.  
  
SaTiNk06: I'm so glad I got you laughing again, especially after your review for ch. 11. I hate making people cry, but it's just so much fun to write stuff like that!  
  
harry's4me+notu: I suppose it's good that Harry's moved on, but doesn't the Harry/Ginny lover inside of you want them together? I mean, that doesn't mean that Harry has to come crawling back or something like that, but don't you miss the fluff?  
  
Chelsea of the Moor: Glad you like it!  
  
Fentoozler612: lol, yea, the first blind date didn't go too well, but you have to admit, this one was interesting. I mean, how many times do you come across someone as... colorful as Nathan?  
  
Sarahamanda: You'll have to keep reading to find out the answers to your questions. Muhahaha!  
  
Lil-frankie14: Thanks so much! I promise to update every Friday, even if it mean I have to stay up till 11:30 to write. But, hey, that's just how us procrastinators work!  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: Thank!  
  
Sarah: Why is Ginny a BEEP? I mean, I know she ran off and everything, but it was all because that is what she believed was right for her child's future. Being in a manipulative relationship can screw with what you really want. Wouldn't you rather see Ginny with Harry?  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track: hahahahaha! Falcons! Your mind works in strange ways.  
  
Chocoliciouz: Thanks!  
  
emerald-hopes: I'm really happy you like this story. I've been saving up tons of story ideas and holding off on writing millions of little stories to put all of the ideas into this story. I hope it continues to interest you!  
  
silent H: heehee, your pen name reminds me of my dreaded Spanish class. My teacher always yells at us for pronouncing the H's. Anyways, you're right! Kate *is* a marysue! Noooooooo! All well, maybe she'll have some faults when Ginny meets her.  
  
Okay, my eyes hurt and I can't see anymore cause it's late and I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed with four more minutes left until Saturday begins.  
  
~bunches of love~  
  
A Very Tired And Slightly Delirious Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yes, I did get the name Rupert (for the elephant) from Rupert Grint, who plays Ron in the HP movies. It was the first name to come to my head, and ya can't help but love the guy, so I decided to name Nathan's hallucination after him :)  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	15. Satan's Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 15: Satan's Friend  
  
I sat at work, enduring my daily amount of boredom as others around me actually had something to do. I looked up at the ceiling, wishing it would fall down on me and end my misery.  
  
"Ginny?" Came my bosses voice. I jumped to attention and blushed at how dazed I must've looked.  
  
"Oh, hello Ms. Aiton." I said, pretending to be busy as I shuffled a few random papers. "I was just—"  
  
"Staring into space and counting down the minutes till lunch?" She smiled.  
  
"You could put it that way." I laughed.  
  
Me and my boss, Ms. Aiton (or Satan, as me and my fellow coworkers liked to call her behind her back) had the normal boss/subordinate relationship. I kissed up to her when she was around, telling her that she looked great in her new pantsuit and smiling sweetly when she handed me a shit load of paperwork. But then, when she was gone and I was around the water cooler with my coworkers, I made jokes about how she probably got dressed in the dark and I'd like to take the paper work and shove it up her ass. Then I'd add that it probably wouldn't fit, what with a stick occupying that area and all. Then everyone would laugh, and we'd continue to be bitter.  
  
But as long as she was in earshot, I was her best friend. Meaning I reluctantly shared my love life with her, and pretended to listen when she gushed about her new Latin lover.  
  
"So, has your friend tried to set you up with anyone lately?" Satan asked with a grin.  
  
"She's tried, but I become temporarily deaf whenever she brings it up." I said, sending my boss into hoots of laughter. She was amused far too easily. But I suppose that was a plus, because she considered me one of her favorites, seeing as I could always make her laugh, so she didn't come down as hard on me as she did everyone else.  
  
Ms. Aiton whipped a tear of laughter from her eye and sighed, "Ah, Ginny. I know you've been having a lot of trouble finding a boyfriend," I forced a smile through gritted teeth. "That's why I've decided to let you in on a little secret."  
  
She made a big show of leaning over and summoning me forward by crooking her finger. Once my ear was centimeters from her mouth, and I was nearly gagging on her horrible perfume, she whispered, "I have this friend who would be great for you."  
  
I groaned inwardly. Not another blind date, please God, no!  
  
I leaned back so I could see Satan's face and said timidly, "Ms. Aiton, I don't think that'd be a very good idea."  
  
She pursed her lips and said smugly, "You know, if you go out with him, I might just be able to give you a promotion. But if you think that you're too busy to go out on a date, then I suppose a promotion would only add to your list of things to do."  
  
I didn't know what to do. I would rather die then go out on another blind date, but I'd been wanting a promotion for months. It meant more money for Chrissy and I, and a decrees in the amount of boredom I'd have to endure everyday.  
  
"A friend, huh?" I asked with interest, causing Satan to giggle girlishly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Another blind date?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows. He had come over to my flat after work, and we were in the kitchen talking.  
  
"The guys Hermione set me up with were great, but just not my type." I said coolly. That was, by far, the biggest lie I'd ever spoken. "My boss is setting me up with one of her friends."  
  
"Doing a little ass kissing, are we?" Harry asked slyly.  
  
"You know it." I smiled. There was a faint ringing that echoed through the kitchen. I had learned to ignore this already, and continued to sip my coffee.  
  
"What's that noise?" Harry asked, looking around the room curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." I assured him. The ringing sounded again, and Harry got up from his chair and tried to follow the noise.  
  
"It's coming from your oven." He said, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, it's just Hermione." I said dismissively.  
  
"Hermione's in your oven?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"No, the telephone is." I laughed, walking over and opening the oven door, revealing a ringing telephone.  
  
"Well that makes total sense." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Hermione keeps calling me about guys she wants to set me up with, and I just got sick of it. So, I put the phone in the oven so I wouldn't have to listen to it ring all the time."  
  
"What about when you have to use the oven?" Harry asked, making me sigh with annoyance.  
  
"Harry, it's *me*. Have you ever seen my use an oven?" I asked.  
  
"Right," He said. "So why doesn't Hermione just Apparate here?"  
  
"Because I threatened to bash her face in." I smiled.  
  
"But this guy, you've met him, right?" Harry asked, changing the subject quickly and putting on a very protective manner. I smiled inwardly.  
  
"No, actually. Thus the basis of it being called a blind date." I teased. "I don't even know his name. My boss takes this whole thing very seriously." Harry's face looked worried. "Calm down," I said, building up enough courage to place my hand on his arm. "I'm sure he's not a serial killer."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Harry muttered. "I mean, you don't know what kind of people your boss hangs out with." He hesitated for a moment before saying, "It'd really make me feel a lot better if we went on a double date or something. I mean, just so I could get to know the guy." He smiled at me while saying, "I just want to know if this guy is good enough for you or not."  
  
I was really touched, and didn't know what to say. I mean, what could I say? "No because I'm afraid this guy will be a complete freak and you and your perfect Kate will laugh in my face"?  
  
"Listen," I said quietly, my hand still on his arm. He put his hand over mine, sending shivers of pleasure up my spine. "I have a date with him tonight and, if he agrees, I'd love to go on a double date."  
  
Harry beamed at me, and I knew right then that the whole thing was worth it.  
  
"Besides," I continued casually, trying desperately to maintain my composure as he gently stroked my hand with his feather-light fingers. "I want to get to know Kate as well."  
  
And see if she's prettier the me. And if she's smarter then me. And if you're really as in love with her as everyone says you are.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't even bother telling Hermione that I was going on yet another blind date. I knew she'd just try to set me up by saying something like, "I swear to God, I didn't know he was mentally unstable! But this one, he's never even stepped foot in the Funny Farm."  
  
But I'd had enough of blind dates. This was going to be my last one, and I was only doing it for the promotion. But, seriously, the guy Satan was setting me up with couldn't be that bad. I mean, what's the chance I'd go out with three nutcases in one month?  
  
So I got ready on my own, without people around to tell me I looked beautiful and that my date wouldn't try to rape me in the middle of a restaurant. I got to the Three Broomsticks early, and sat down at an empty table. I looked around the pub, instinctively looking for my date, as if he'd be wearing a big sign and ringing a bell. But all of the men there looked to smart to ever even converse with someone like my boss, so I guessed he wasn't there yet.  
  
"Lookin' good, Weasley." Came a silky voice from behind me. I turned around, and found myself looking into the gray eyes of a very handsome man with blonde hair.  
  
I was just beginning to smile at him when an alarm suddenly went off in my head.  
  
Blonde hair. Gray eyes. Sexy—I mean, *evil* smirk.  
  
"Malfoy?" I asked with disgust.  
  
"Who did you think it was?" He laughed, sitting down across from me.  
  
"Well, with a line like, 'Lookin' good, Weasley,' I was thinking more along the lines of a pervert in a leisure suit." I smirked. When I noticed that he was looking at a spot a little below my face, I added, "One out of two isn't that bad."  
  
I tried desperately not to melt over Malfoy. He was unbelievably gorgeous, and I had to hold back the urge to flirt with him. I just kept telling myself; evil, evil, evil.  
  
"Now leave." I snapped. "I'm meeting someone."  
  
"I don't hear a 'please.'" Draco said innocently.  
  
"And you never will." I replied. "So fuck off."  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say to your date." He smiled.  
  
Hold the fellytone one gosh darn second there cowboy.  
  
I managed to stutter what some might consider an incoherent 'Wha?'.  
  
"Elizabeth Aiton, your boss?" Draco said, looking at me like I was a poor, illiterate child from some third world country. "Do you remember who she is, or would you like to see a picture to jog your memory?"  
  
"Of course I know who she is." I snapped, not allowing myself to blush with embarrassment. He had this strange way of making me feel very stupid, and I hated it.  
  
After listening to Draco brag a bit, I learned that he and Satan were former flames. That is, until she discovered he was shagging three of her friends, at which point he dumped her before she could dump him. But he claims that they're still close friends.  
  
I finally developed the ability to tune Draco's bragging out, and proceeded to stare blankly into space with a defined scowl on my face. His mouth just kept moving as his gray eyes danced happily. And every time that stupid smirk found it's way onto his mouth, I wanted to throw a drink in his face. But, seeing as I didn't have any sort of beverage nearby, I had to endure his constant boasting.  
  
"What are you rambling on about?" I finally asked icily.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and how she let me titty fuck her last night." He said with a sly smile. I glared. "But we don't have to talk about Pansy. You, being the offspring of a man like your father, probably want to talk about muggle things." Draco said, crinkling his pointy nose. "But I suppose we can talk about that. What about baseball?"  
  
He waited for me to answer, but I wouldn't, so he continued.  
  
"So, how about those Twins?" He asked, staring pointedly at my breast. "I think they're great, and I'd really love to play with them sometime."  
  
Draco Malfoy: king of double meanings.  
  
"How are you not still a virgin?" I asked exasperatedly, receiving a few odd stares from strangers around the pub.  
  
"What d'you mean?" Draco asked, his pale cheeks tinted with pink.  
  
"What self-respecting woman would even consider sleeping with a man who uses lines like, 'Lookin' good Weasley' and referred to her breasts as a baseball team?" I was speaking a lot louder then I'd intended, and more then half of the pub were now listening in on our conversation. But I was too caught up in the moment to notice. Draco was the pervert that broke the camel's back.  
  
"I mean, I can understand why Pansy would shag you. She's looks like a dog and has the IQ of one." I continued, succeeding in making Draco's pale face now shine crimson. "But what about the other ones? Where they lucky enough to be deaf and not have to endure your constant string of nauseating pickup lines?"  
  
A few people in the pub snickered, and Draco continued to glow red. I stood up and grabbed my purse.  
  
"I'm leaving." I said angrily, taking a few steps. But I stopped quickly, turned around, and yelled at Draco as he began to stand up, "And *don't* follow me."  
  
I didn't know what it was that made me snap. Maybe I'd finally got fed up with men focusing on my breasts when, obviously, they weren't my best feature. I mean, they really weren't that big, a B at the most, and my ass was so much better. Why couldn't they introduce themselves to my *ass* or refer to my *ass* as some kind of sports team?  
  
Or maybe, as shown in the rant above, I'd finally gone insane.  
  
Whatever the reason, I'd taken all of the anger I'd saved up from my previous blind dates, and let it loose on him. And, as I walked through the dark streets of Diagon Alley, I realized that I felt so much better. Sure, maybe I wouldn't be getting that promotion, but at least I'd gotten everything out of my system.  
  
"Hey, Weasley! Wait up!" Came Draco's voice as I heard him run up behind me.  
  
"I thought I told you not to follow me." I said angrily, not even bothering to look over my shoulder at him.  
  
"Really? Because I don't. You must be going mad." Draco said, now walking beside me. "And at such a young age. It's so sad." He teased.  
  
I stopped abruptly and turned my angry face to him. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why did he insist on bugging me until I snapped?  
  
"Leave. Me. Alone." I said clearly. He just smirked at me.  
  
"Come on Weasley. You're hot, I'm hot, we could have some really great sex." He reasoned.  
  
"As hard as it seems to believe, I'm not interested in you!" I yelled, failing in trying to remain calm.  
  
"Liar." I said with a cocky smirk.  
  
"You're such an arrogant bastard!" I yelled.  
  
"Is that so?" Draco asked, seeming very amused at something.  
  
"Yes!" I screamed, fuming with anger. "You a spoiled brat who's in love with himself and can't get it through his extraordinarily big head that other people hate him!"  
  
"Now, which head would you be talking about?" He asked smugly, glancing quickly down at his pants. "Because, the way you put it, it can't be the one on my shoulders."  
  
I screamed out in anger, nearly shaking with rage.  
  
"You're so—" I began to yell, but Draco grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and slammed his lips onto mine.  
  
At first, I was shocked, just standing there, immobilized. But, once my mind caught up with me, I managed to pull away from him and slap his face.  
  
My hand stung, but it was worth it. Seeing Draco's shocked face and my white handprint on his cheek was priceless.  
  
"Bitch." He muttered under his breath as he put his hand over his ginger cheek.  
  
"What did you expect?!" I yelled. "I'm screaming at you, calling you all of these names, and you have the nerve to kiss me?"  
  
"You can't tell me you didn't like it." Draco smirked, getting his cockiness back quickly. "What, are you still hung up on Potter or something?"  
  
I was just about to yell some more, when it hit me. What would be the one thing that would send Harry over the edge? Seeing me with his worst enemy. This was the perfect opportunity. Draco liked me and, when Harry saw us all over each other, he'd be crazy with jealousy... hopefully.  
  
I smiled inwardly as I pictured the look on Harry's face. This would be perfect. All I'd have to do would be to make Draco think I liked him. Which, actually, wouldn't be that hard. As long as he kept his mouth shut, he was hot enough for me to get through having to kiss him.  
  
My mind made up, I grabbed Draco's chin with one hand, and kissed him.  
  
"I knew you'd reconsider." He said after I pulled back. I couldn't help but smile at his horrible attempt at 'bedroom eyes.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mintytoothpick: I wish I could just snap my fingers and make Kate disappear, but I'd have a hell of a time making up a story as to why she left. Besides, it adds more problems for poor little Ginny. Oh, and about the story, I promise to check it out as soon as I get some free time!  
  
David: This was the last blind date for Ginny, I promise, no more torture. Although, I suppose having Draco as her boyfriend would still be considered torture. That is, unless I suddenly decide to have him be all wonderful.... hmmm....  
  
Herbie: lol, who knows, maybe Kate really is made up. That, or Harry is just a really horrible boyfriend to her. You're totally right, I'd dump a guy if he suddenly started visiting his 'friend' at random hours of the night!  
  
Foags: you're right! Ginny *is* like Rachel! I swear to God, Friends has become my addiction. Did you see Phoebe's wedding?!?! Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FOAGS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FOAGS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FOOOOAGS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!  
  
OfTheWest: Be patient. I promise those moments, but first we need a little hell for Ginny. And who better to give Ginny hell the Satan's favorite poker buddy?  
  
Sherbert_Sweety: I'm so glad you read this story, being a anti Harry/Ginny and all. Thanks so much for giving my story a chance, and I'm so happy you liked it!  
  
Strayc@t: I promise Ginny and Kate will meet. I mean, there's gotta be a double date sometime, right? You'll see if she's really perfect, or if she's wonderfully flawed like you and me!  
  
Tyster: *dreamy sigh* I just love making my readers laugh so hard that they are forced to loose balance and roll around on the filthy ground like an animal. It just makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Kelei: Thank you!!!  
  
Brit-babe: I'm so glad you're still reading! Oh, and don't apologize for being hyper! It happens to the best of us.  
  
hpfan73: I know, I know, Harry's a stupid little butt head. But he'll come to his senses soon, right? All it'll take is just one look at Ginny and Draco together, and he'll go off the wall.  
  
kneh13: So you've seen the pink elephants too?! I thought I was the only one.  
  
Does it really matter: To answer your question of how I think up this stuff; I have no idea. Maybe I'm just crazy and so weird ideas haunt me daily. Or maybe it's just cause I watch Friend daily—which is, by the way, the BEST show in the world. So, yea, I donno, take your pick. (ps- *loving* you for the JKR comment. And it's so wonderful to know that you dreamt about this story. Did Harry and Ginny end up together?)  
  
Chelles: I'm still completely stumped as to whether to make Chris a witch or not. I donno, maybe I'll just not make a decision at all.... muhahahahah, that'd just kill you, wouldn't it.  
  
Draco-FutureBF: haha, I'll consider your suggestions about what to do with Kate.  
  
LittleGreenPerson: There wouldn't even be a name for the color Ron's face would turn if he found out about Nathan. And that, my friend, is why Ginny decided to not tell him.  
  
Unperfection: As a matter of fact, I LOVED writing Nathan's part simply because it was just random rambling. In fact, I might just bring him back so I can have some more fun.  
  
D.Torres: If you don't see where this story is going then why are you still reading it? Honestly, make up your mind.  
  
Chelsea of the Moor: I try to put Chris in as much as possible, but it's hard cause I'm still trying to decide whether she'll be a witch or not. But I'll try to work her in somewhere!  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track: *drools* your mention of Cheese Nips made me hungry! I need to go grocery shopping.... anyways, thanks for the nice things you said :)  
  
shelly2: I'm so glad I made you a fan! Truthfully, I wasn't much of a Harry fan before I wrote this (his constant yelling in the 5th book annoyed me), but I love the idea of Ginny getting who she really wants.  
  
little-lost-one: lol, no kidding Hermione has bad judgment. But everyone has things they're bad at.  
  
da90schic: Thank you!  
  
Emily: Wow, you're good. I didn't even see that pattern. But you'll see if Kate really is wonderful when the double date comes (in the next chapter, I think)!  
  
Purfectchild: I'm glad you think Harry and Ginny should be together. Some readers are still pissed about Ginny leaving him, and are *happy* about Harry finding Kate. *sigh* silly silly people.  
  
Faith456: Of course Hermione works with perverts! She works for Fudge (did I say that in the story?), and he's the wizard version of a pimp (with the exception of Lucius and his infamous pimp stick). So, of course Fudge would hire people like himself, don't ya think?  
  
Lil-frankie14: Oh, I hope the suspense doesn't kill you before I'm finished with the story! Hold on just a little bit longer! Then you have my permission to be killed by the suspense.  
  
g-@-b-S-t-E-r*07: I think Ginny will meet Kate in the next chapter, but I'm not sure. Then you'll find out if she's flawless or, as some readers think, fictitious.  
  
Pheonixgurl: Thanks!  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Thanks.... again!  
  
Lightprincess: Glad you liked the elephants. They were fun to write. I wish I were crazy....  
  
Pixi Punkrocker: heehee, I love your quote of the day! Okay, here, I have one too. "Boys will be boys... unless they're transsexuals." My friend said that during Spanish class and I could not stop laughing!  
  
BuckNC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!?!?!! How can you be a Harry/Kate shipper!?!?!?! What has become of this world?!?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
HogwartsGrl13: Thank you so much!  
  
BeautifulMess: haha, your sister is a Hermione? Neat-o! Well, now you know that if she offers to set you up on a blind date, scream and run away.  
  
lovey360: That's a good idea, but I figured Ginny would have gotten enough sense not to get set up again by Hermione. All well, now we have Malfoy and all of his sexily horrible ways!  
  
Sarah: You don't like Ginny? Wow, that totally wasn't what I was going for. I mean, sure, Ginny could have gotten in contact with Harry, but would you have wanted to talk to they guy who's heart you broke? She probably thought that he hated her and never wanted to see her again. I kinda thought that all of that was implied, but it's my fault if it wasn't. I tend to do that a lot, think that you guys will understand something without me writing it, but then no one does.  
  
Soccerstarz: Wow, I was kind going for the whole funny thing, but I guess sad works too. Anyways, thanks.  
  
LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: I think in the next chapter you'll find out if Kate is real or not. You're one of the many who think that she's made up, so keep reading to find out!  
  
Sarahamanda: Thanks!  
  
Luna Lovegood2: Thanks so much! I'm glad I can make you laugh.  
  
Jaquelyne: Oh, geez, that sucks that you've dated a Nathan. Entertaining, yes, but it still kinda sucks.  
  
Duke20104: haha, you're another person who thinks Kate's fake! Well, you'll see in the next chapter.  
  
zeldagrl436: heehee, I concur.  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: No need to apologize of o/d-ing on sugar. After I post, I'm gonna attack my secret stash of chocolates and candies. By the way, your Kate idea is very clever, but you'll just have to wait till ch. 16 to find out! Muhahahaha!  
  
MoonGoddess25: Goodness, the way you put it Harry sounds like a stalker! No, he wasn't following her. I was probably just coming by to visit Hermione (and Chrissy, of course) and saw Ginny passed out. Actually I just pulled that excuse out of my posterior because I didn't even think of why he suddenly decided to show up at her flat. But it sounded good, right?  
  
harry's4me+notu: Ew, no! Sorry, I just never really liked Colin Creevey. He always kinda reminded me of an obsessive leech. Anyways, I think I know why you don't want Harry with Ginny. Perhaps you want him for yourself, as your name so conveniently points out. Hmmm, I believe I have solved the mystery.  
  
crazy steph: Thanks so much!  
  
SaTiNk06: I am glad! Mucho glad!  
  
emerald-hopes: Yes yes yes, I promise an update every Friday, so you won't have to sit there long!  
  
Madison: I know there are a lot of things that Ginny *should* have done, but I'm trying to have Ginny be like all normal women (with the exception that she's magical) and make wrong decisions. Besides, do you really think you'd want to read about a girl who makes all the right decisions all the time?  
  
supergirl036996: Yea, this is a Harry Ginny fic, even though sometimes it doesn't seem that way. Anways, thanks so much for all the nice things you said.  
  
Ahbahh: lol, I totally agree with you on Hermione's taste being a bit off. By the way, I love your spunk! And, I totally believe you when you say that you'd kick a guys balls off if he shook your boob, cause God knows any girl would want to.  
  
Parvai Elana Nakeiisha Name: Thanks for all the wonderful French words. I didn't understand a word of it, seeing as I am barely monolingual, but whatever. And, BTW, Eddie sounds muy interesting. I must research him...  
  
Dude: Yea, Nathan was awesome to write. I wish every character was that... colorful. I'm glad you accept how I made Kate, and I promise more Harry/Ginny!  
  
Twinsofthesky: It's absolutely my intention for you not to like Kate, so she HAS to be perfect. Sorry, no green hair.  
  
AgiVega: I think around 21 chapter will do it, but I donno. Anyways, I promise more Harry/Ginny.  
  
Faer: haha, you're another reader who either thinks that Kate is less then perfect or not real at all. Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.  
  
7-U25: I'm so glad to get that reaction out of you. So, to keep you on the edge of your seat still, you'll have to keep reading to see what happens! *sigh* I love this job.  
  
Purple Star Dust: Thanks so much! I'm glad I can make you laugh!  
  
Courtney: NO NO NO! It's not the end, I swear! I promise to write in big bold letters when it's the end. What a way to end a story, right when she finds that Harry is hiding a few feelings.  
  
Choco-liciouz: Yea, Hermione is a bit flaky when it comes to picking out guys. I mean, look at her boyfriend, Ron.  
  
Pinkchicklet: I can definitally promise more Harry/Ginny drama/romance. But mostly romance.  
  
Dolphingirl79: Yea, it is a good thing Harry still has feelings for Ginny. Let's just hope that they're stronger then his feelings for Kate.  
  
Merit Somnia: And here's pervert date number three. Ginny really is unlucky when it comes to men. But maybe Draco will be better then it seems at first.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	16. Double the Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 16: Double the Fun  
  
"Oh. My. God." Hermione breathed, her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I know." I began.  
  
"Oh my God!" She said loudly.  
  
"Hermione, shut up." I whispered frantically, looking around her and Ron's flat for any sign of life. "I don't want Ron to know."  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, seeming to have simply not heard my pleas. So, to re-enforce my point, I smacked her.  
  
"Ow!" She screamed.  
  
"Are you seriously incapable of being quiet?!" I whispered harshly.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry." She said, lowering her voice. "But what did you expect when you tell me that you're going out with Malfoy?"  
  
"It's not like I like him or anything." I said seriously.  
  
"Then why are you dating him?" Hermione asked stupidly.  
  
"Have you forgotten the whole Get Harry Jealous plan?" I asked, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Yea, that plan really needs a better name."  
  
"Anyways," I said, changing the conversation to something that didn't include my poor plan-naming skills. "Me, Draco, Harry, and Kate are all going on a double date tomorrow, so I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Sure." Hermione said, finally getting the hang of whispering and making it very hard for me to hear her.  
  
"Take this—" I said, pulling out a cell phone. "And—"  
  
"Whoa, where did that come from?" Hermione asked, grabbing the cell phone. "It was like magic, you just pulled it out of thin air!"  
  
"I pulled it out of my pocket." I said, becoming very confused with her sudden dip in IQ.  
  
"I mean, it was just like *bam*! And it was there!" Hermione went on, doing a wonderful impression of Emeril. "Just like magic. Do it again!"  
  
I stared at her with confused astonishment.  
  
"First of all, I'm completely lost at your amazement with magic." I said, speaking very slowly. "And, secondly, did you forget to turn your brain on today or something?"  
  
Hermione blushed very red with embarrassment and laid the phone down carefully on the coffee table between us.  
  
"Everyone's allowed their blonde moments." She muttered, bowing her head so low her bushy mass of hair covered most of her beet-red face.  
  
"Anyways," I said, trying to shake off and forget that conversation. "I need you to call me an hour or so into the date."  
  
"But wouldn't I be disrupting the date?" Hermione asked. I sighed heavily.  
  
"Roll with me here, Hermione." I said with exhaustion.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, finally understanding where I was going with this. She instinctively raised her hand and waved it in the air. "I know, I know! You *want* there to be a distraction!"  
  
"Very good." I said with fake enthusiasm. "Just in case the date is going to hell, like I think it will, I need a reason to leave. So call me an hour or so into the date with an emergency."  
  
"What kind of emergency?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Is it like a hair emergency or a my-cat's-in-a-tree emergency?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat." I sighed. "But remember, Ron can't—"  
  
"Ron can't what?" Ron asked, walking into the room with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"—go to the bathroom by himself yet, so you may need to help him." I finished, cursing myself for not being better at this.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Ron deadpanned. "Very funny Ginny. You know damn well that I've been fully capable of going to the bathroom by myself since I was ten."  
  
I turned my face to Hermione's shocked one, and nodded sadly. Mum had always said that Ron was the 'special' one. She'd tried for years to potty train him, using food, presents, *anything* to try and get him to do it, but he still ended up wetting the bed. We thought he'd have to bring diapers to Hogwarts, but finally, at the age of ten, we heard him scream from the bathroom, "I went pee-pee in the potty!"  
  
Fred and George still tease him for that. It seems like whenever Ron comes out of the bathroom they jump out from around the corner and sing, "Mommy, wow! I'm a big kid now!"  
  
"What're you two talking about?" Ron asked, sitting himself down next to Hermione.  
  
"Girl stuff." I answered quickly, praying to the gods he'd leave it at that.  
  
"What kind of girl stuff?" He continued to prod.  
  
"Vaginas!" Hermione screamed crazily. "Tampons!" Sure, maybe it wasn't believable, but by the look on my brother's face, it was definitely something he didn't want to be a part of.  
  
I leaned across the coffee table and whispered in Ron's ear, "We were comparing menstrual cycles."  
  
Ron shot up out of his chair, his face a nasty color green.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." He said in an unnaturally hoarse voice as he ran his hand nervously through his hair. Ron than sprinted from the room like it was his job... which it probably should've been because he was really good at it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You look hot." Hermione said with a smile. She had come over to my flat to look after Christina, and ended up helping me get ready. And it wasn't until she forced me to wear my little black dress where 'little' is an understatement that I realized how slutty Hermione Granger was.  
  
"You really think so?" I asked, fishing for more compliments, knowing very well that Draco would be too busy trying to get my dress off to take the time and compliment it.  
  
"I'd do you." She shrugged.  
  
"Hermione!" I screeched, swinging my hand toward her head.  
  
She ducked and said, "Sorry, sorry. Let me rephrase that. You look amazing, but I feel no homosexual attraction toward you."  
  
"Much better, thank you." I smiled, checking my butt in the mirror.  
  
"Harry and Draco will both be all over you." Hermione said, making me smile wider.  
  
"And Kate will be left with nothing but the check." I finished. "Just remember to keep Ron busy so he doesn't decide to 'drop by.'"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Hermione said with an evil smile. "I'm going to keep him *very* busy. He's been wanting something for a while, and I'll finally give in tonight."  
  
Scratch that. The smile wasn't evil, it was lustful. *shiver*  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeew." I said, pointing an accusing finger and scrunched my face up in disgust. "I don't wanna hear that!"  
  
"What?! You should be happy that your brother's getting some!" Hermione said, making it obvious to me that she had no idea what did and did not make me happy.  
  
"You can't have sex with Ron!" I said, feeling I'd vomit as the words past my lips. "You're watching Chrissy tonight! If she hears you guys..." shiver "...that could be considered child abuse."  
  
"Ever heard of a silencing charm?" Hermione asked. It suddenly dawned on me why she was so good at silencing charms. She must have had a lot of practice... shiver.  
  
Where did my nice, well-adjusted, bookworm, bossy-to-the-point-of- annoyance Hermione go? It seemed like every year she just kept loosening up. I mean, I was willing to let a few things slide, but once she started slapping Malfoy and talking back to teachers, that's just where I draw the line. At this rate she'll be a porn star before her fiftieth birthday.  
  
I handed Hermione the cell phone, grabbed my purse, said a little prayer, readjusted my boobs, and finally left for the restaurant.  
  
When I arrived, Harry was already there.  
  
"Where's Kate?" I asked, sitting myself down across from him and hoping that his answer would be something along the lines of 'she's dead' or 'we broke up.'  
  
"In the bathroom." He answered simply, causing me to frown.  
  
"And where's your date?" Harry asked. I smiled inwardly. I hadn't told Harry that I was dating Draco, and I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out.  
  
"He'll be here." I said with confidence. I had no doubt in the world that Draco would show up. It'd taken a lot of begging and provocative clothing on my part for him to agree on coming, but I closed the deal, promising him a 'big surprise' when we went back to his house that night.  
  
But, of course, in the back of my head, I kept reminding myself that I would only let Draco touch me when we were in front of Harry. Because I would never let Draco be happy unless I benefited in some way. And the only way I could benefit with Draco feeling me up would be if Harry were there to witness it and fume with jealousy.  
  
Damn Kate and her fast bathroom-going-abilities, she came back to the table before Draco arrived. Meaning I had to be the one at the table to be jealous.  
  
She was perfect. I'd even do her! She had long, straight brown hair that framed her perfect heart-shaped face. She came floating over like some angel, her innocent, wide hazel eyes never leaving Harry's green ones.  
  
"Hello, you must be Ginny." Kate said, extending one of her tan, well manicured hands to me. I shook it lightly and forced a smile. "I'm Kate." She said, spreading her full lips into a smile.  
  
"Hi." I said shortly, unintentionally making the simple word drip with jealousy.  
  
We had a short conversation while we waited for Draco to arrive. I had prayed for Kate to be stupid. Hoped against hope that she'd say something inane and I'd laugh and mock her. But that wasn't the case. She was smart—and I don't mean just smart-smart, she was Hermione-smart. It was like I was talking to a dictionary. She used more big words in one sentence then I'd ever used in my whole life.  
  
Thank the gods, Draco finally showed up. I was so happy to see him that I actually kissed him—which I hadn't planned on doing till much later in the date.  
  
"Ginny...what...?" Harry asked, his eyeballs nearly falling out of his head as he watched Draco and I lock lips.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry." I said, letting my cheeks flush slightly for effect. "This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend."  
  
That sounded so strange coming out of my mouth. The words 'boyfriend' and 'Malfoy' were never used in the same sentence at my house. 'Malfoy' and 'jackass' of course, but never anything that didn't contain a profanity or two.  
  
"I know damn well who he is, just what the hell is he doing here?" Harry asked angrily, causing a few people to glance at our table.  
  
"Harry, please." Kate whispered in a sophisticated voice. Bitch.  
  
"I already told you Harry." I laughed lightly, ignoring Kate. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
That face: priceless. I wish I had a camera. Or a video camera. Or someone there to tell me that I wasn't dreaming! It was perfect. Harry's face was red with anger, and you could just tell that he was dying to yell his brains out.  
  
"Hey there, Potter." Draco said with a smirk, causing Harry to glare at him. "It's strange, isn't it? All these years, and I still look better then you."  
  
I had to cover my mouth so Harry wouldn't see my smile. Draco was definitely doing his job. Harry didn't respond to his remark, but he had a murderous look on his face.  
  
Kate was determined to continue a friendly conversation. So she would talk with me about pointless things, I flirted with Draco, and Harry glared at us across the table.  
  
Right after the drinks came, my cell phone rang. I took my hand off of Draco's thigh long enough to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked casually, using all of my acting skills to make it sound like I didn't know who it was.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione screamed from the other end of the phone. "It's Christina, she's dying! Blood, everywhere!"  
  
"I'm great, how are you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice casual as Hermione screamed into my ear. She was such a drama queen. If she wasn't such a bad actress, I would have actually been worried for Chrissy. But, luckily, acting is the one thing Hermione doesn't know how to do.  
  
"I called an ambulance, but I don't think she'll make it!" Hermione continued to yell.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful." I laughed lightly. "But, listen, I'm on a date, so I gotta go."  
  
"Oh, okay, have fun." Hermione said in a happy voice. "Is Harry jealous yet?"  
  
"You have no idea." I smiled before hanging up the phone.  
  
It was half way through our dinner that I noticed Draco staring at Kate. His eyes were playful, and definitely positioned below her face.  
  
I began to panic. My date wasn't suppose to do that! He was suppose to pay attention to me and make Harry jealous. So, to keep Draco focused, I placed my hand directly on his... package. Immediately I got the reaction I was going for. Draco's lust-filled eyes turned to me and I smiled playfully. He pulled my chair closer to him and began to nibble on my neck. I didn't dare look over for Harry's reaction, but instead kept myself busy with making giggling noises and making it apparent that I was enjoying myself.  
  
"Don't you two have a room?" Harry asked with disgust.  
  
"Actually, we do." Draco said, pulling back so he could smirk at Harry. He turned to me and kissed me long and hard. I wanted to open my eyes and see what Harry's face looked like, but decided that would just make it far too obvious. I allowed Draco's hands to roam, but continued to keep my mouth closed, not permitting his tongue to enter my mouth. Draco growled in protest, but I wouldn't give in. It was one thing to kiss Draco to make Harry jealous, it was another to actually enjoy the kiss.  
  
When Draco finally pulled back, he said, "Shall we?" and grabbed my hand, pulling me up from my seat.  
  
"We had a lovely time." I giggle to Harry and Kate, grabbing my purse as Draco pulled my out of the restaurant. Right when I was at the door, I glanced back to wave nonchalantly and caught the look on Harry's face. He was beyond angry, and Kate was having a hell of a time keeping him from blowing up.  
  
Once Draco and I were outside of the restaurant, I was planning on leaving right away, but he had other plans.  
  
"So, my place?" Draco asked, his gray eyes staring into mine. Before I could even say no, his lips were on mine again. This time it wasn't as forceful. If he weren't a Malfoy, I'd call it 'loving.' I felt so warm up against his strong chest, and was a little disappointed when he pulled back.  
  
I kept my arms locked around his neck, so he wouldn't go far. For some reason, it stopped registering in my mind that he was a Malfoy. Especially when he said sincerely, "You look beautiful tonight."  
  
I blushed and bowed my head a little. He caught my lips again, bringing my head back up to it's original position.  
  
"I'm serious." Draco continued, his forehead against mine. "You always look beautiful."  
  
I loved how full and self-assured I felt when his words met my ears. I really did feel, for the first time since I'd been with Harry, beautiful. I thrived in this feeling, and was hungry for more of it. I kissed Draco again and, slowly but confidently opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to explore it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So sorry for the late update!!! I was out late with my friends and didn't get home till an ungodly hour. I was going to write thank yous and then post, but I figured the sooner I post the better. So, there you go and THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
PS- I swear this is strictly a Harry/Ginny story, for all the people who asked if I was turning it into a Ginny/Draco.  
  
AND FOR Imalil2sarcastic: I'm so sorry if that chapter came off as racist. I re-read it and am not really sure what to label it. I mean, when I wrote it I seriously didn't think it was offensive or anything. I'm really sorry if you were offended. I'm going to make some changes and re-post the chapter so that it hopefully won't come off as being racist because, honestly, that's the last thing I wanted. Thank you so much for telling me about it.  
  
ALSO, TO EVERYONE WHO'S PISSED ABOUT DRACO COMING INTO THE PICTURE: hang in there. I never said anything about him being wonderful, or even being in any way different then he was at Hogwarts. Let us remember what bad judgment Ginny has, shall we?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	17. Doing It the Muggle Way

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 17: Doing It the Muggle Way  
  
"You did *what*?!" Hermione yelled, yet again forgetting to use her indoor voice.  
  
"Will you shut up?!" I whispered harshly. "Harry's in the other room."  
  
"Please, Ginny. *Please* tell me you didn't sleep with Malfoy." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Well..." I said, letting the single word linger in the air.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"I'm just kidding." I said. "I haven't slept with him yet."  
  
"Yet?" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm... considering it." I said, cringing when she screamed. I covered her mouth with my hand, praying that Harry didn't hear, and only lifted it when she promised to be quiet.  
  
"Have you forgotten who Draco Malfoy is?" Hermione asked stupidly.  
  
"Of course not." I said with a hint of anger. "But he just makes me feel so happy." I gushed, but quickly added in a quiet voice. "Not as much as I was with Harry, of course. But I just feel so wanted when I'm around him."  
  
"But this isn't serious, right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'd still drop Draco in a second for Harry." I whispered. "But, while I'm waiting for The-Boy-Who-Lived to get a clue, it's nice to be wanted by someone."  
  
"Oh my God, Ginny," Hermione sighed, getting up from her chair and pacing.  
  
"What?" I asked, watching her cautiously.  
  
"You know what you're doing, don't you?" She asked. "You're using Malfoy."  
  
"I am not." I said, standing up and feeling very offended.  
  
"Really." Hermione asked. "Then how would you describe it?"  
  
"I'm just..." I said, searching for words that wouldn't incriminate me. "Keeping busy while I wait for someone else."  
  
I know, it didn't sound like a very nice thing. But I was so convinced that what I was doing wasn't horrible that I actually believed myself.  
  
"Does Malfoy know that you're dating him to make Harry jealous?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice.  
  
"...no." I said, bowing my head a little.  
  
"Ha!" Hermione said, pointing an accusing finger at me. "You see? You're using him."  
  
"But—but it's not like I drop him as soon as Harry isn't there." I whispered defensively. "We go on dates and do... things." I said, blushing.  
  
"Yea, sex." Hermione muttered.  
  
I blushed even more and mumbled, "No, not yet."  
  
"So, why do you do these *things* with Malfoy?" Hermione asked, making me feel like I was being tried for murder.  
  
"Because... because he makes me feel really special... like Harry use to." I muttered, my words almost incoherent.  
  
"You see? They're all selfish things." Hermione concluded, sitting down on the couch across from me and sighing. "I almost feel bad for Malfoy."  
  
We sat in silence for a while, Hermione looking disgusted at the words that had left her mouth and me drowning in guilt.  
  
I finally decided that, on my date the next day with Draco, I'd come clean with him about everything.  
  
"Hey Gin?" Harry's voice came from my kitchen. He entered the room, causing me to snap back into reality. "Are you aware that you have no food in the fridge?"  
  
"Yea," I said vaguely. "I'm gonna have to order Chinese tonight. Egg rolls can last for weeks without going bad."  
  
And, just in case you were wondering why Harry was even considering to be civil toward me, he hadn't mentioned the double date since Draco and I left the restaurant together. I was silently begging for him to suddenly scream that I was too good for Malfoy and that the only person who I should be dating should be him. Very dramatic and very romantic; it would've been perfect. But, no, little Mr. Potter decided it would just be so much more fun to torture me and act as if he had amnesia.  
  
"That's it." Harry said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my chair. He dragged me to the kitchen saying, "I'm going to teach you how to cook."  
  
Actually, I can't confirm that those were his exact words because once his skin touched mine, I got light headed and felt warm all over.  
  
I still don't understand why that always happens to me when Harry comes in contact with me. I'd seen him naked, he's seen me naked, we'd had sex and both knew every inch of each other's bodies. But it felt like every time he touched me, it was the first time.  
  
"Harry, unless you want this place to burn down, I suggest you keep me as far away from the kitchen as possible." I said, surprising myself by being able to string words together into an understandable sentence when I felt drunken by his touch.  
  
"You need to learn how to cook the muggle way. Christina can't eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches her whole life." Harry teased.  
  
"Since when did you learn how to cook?" I asked, remembering the pancake scene back at the Burrow all those years ago. It happened right before we... I shook that thought quickly out of my head. It brought back too much pain to think that I had it so good and threw it away for nothing. Even worse, I didn't know if I could ever get it back.  
  
"A lot changes in five years." Harry said, making me smile sadly at him. He gave my hand a quick squeeze before letting it drop back down to my side.  
  
"What did you say Chrissy keeps asking you to make?" Harry asked, searching through a few random cabinets.  
  
"Spaghetti." I said, not being able to help myself as I checked out Harry's ass when he bent over to get the strainer from the bottom cupboard.  
  
Harry got out a few pots and told me to start boiling water. Now, before I go any further with this story, let me tell you what my experience with cooking is.  
  
Before the whole pancake fiasco, I was forbidden to go anywhere near the stove in my family's kitchen. This is because, years back, I had decided that I was suddenly the best chef in the world. So, hunger consuming me, I took Tupperware filled with macaroni and cheese out of the refrigerator. I grabbed a skillet out of a cupboard and put the stove on high. Deeming plastic indestructible, I placed the entire Tupperware container on the skillet.  
  
When my mother returned home, the whole house smelled of rotten eggs due to the melted plastic, which was now burnt onto her new skillet. You can imagine the look on her face—and if you can't, then picture the face of a constipated person who's hair is on fire. Now multiply that by one hundred, and add a cloths pin on the end of her nose.  
  
So, on with the story.  
  
I was successful in filling the pot with water and transferring it to the stove. But, after that, everything went wrong. He didn't tell me how hot to put the stove, so I just put it on high, thinking that it'd be impossible to burn water, so nothing bad would happen.  
  
A few minutes later, when Harry was busy searching for tomatoes for the sauce, I heard this strange bubbling noise. I immediately had a flashback to Potions class, and couldn't help but shudder. I turned around, and saw the pot I'd been assigned to bubbling over.  
  
"Harry!" I said, pointing helplessly toward the erupting volcano. He turned around, and didn't even take the time to say, "Oh shit." Harry turned down the temperature and put the pot on another burner.  
  
"I'm soooooooo sorry." I said, using my best 'please forgive me' face.  
  
"It's fine." Harry said, seeming to really mean it. "Just, next time, remember to not put it on so high."  
  
"I told you I was horrible at these things." I said, plopping down on a chair with a woe-is-me face on.  
  
"Oh, come on, you can't give up that easily." Harry said, kneeling down next to me. "I know you might not be good at this now, but if you just keep trying, you're bound to get it. You should never give up. Come on Ginny, don't be a quitter."  
  
"Okay, I'll make you a deal." I reasoned. "I won't give up if you promise to stop trying to be a one man pep squad."  
  
"Thank God," Harry said with a smile, pulling me up. "I didn't know how much longer I could be overly positive."  
  
So Harry taught me how to make spaghetti... okay, so he made the spaghetti. But I set the table! Hermione left somewhere between when I failed to boil water and when I got my pants caught on something and Harry had to catch me before I hit the ground. *dreamy sigh*  
  
While Harry and I were enjoying the spaghetti that *I* helped make, Christina, who was suppose to be asleep (it was nearly ten o'clock), walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Chrissy, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked, putting down my fork and turning around in my chair to see her better. She was in her white nightdress and was dragging a rag doll she'd had since she was a baby behind her.  
  
"I can't sleep." She said, climbing up onto my lap.  
  
"I know how to fix that." I smiled, standing up and resting Chrissy's weight on my hip as I held her. I turned to Harry and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
I carried Christina into her room and laid her down in her bed.  
  
"Do you want to hear a story?" I asked. "The one about wizards and witches?"  
  
Chrissy shook her head as she pulled the covers up to her neck.  
  
"Sing to me, mummy." She pleaded, looking up at me with her big, innocent green eyes.  
  
"Okay," I said hesitantly, lowering my voice so Harry wouldn't hear. I leaned close to Chrissy, resting my elbows on her bed and using a hand to brush her ginger fringe away from her face. "It's not the pale moon that excites me. That thrills and delights me. Oh no, it's just the nearness of you. It isn't your sweet conversation that brings this sensation. Oh no, it's just the nearness of you."  
  
Singing this song had become a sort of ritual between Christina and me. Ever since she was a baby, whenever she couldn't sleep I'd sing her this song. It had stuck with me, and, whenever I sang it, I felt closer to Harry.  
  
Once Chrissy was asleep, I kissed her on the forehead and made sure she was tucked in tight. I was at the doorway, about to turn off the light, when something caught my eye. On the floor of Christina's room was a small, hexagon shaped card. The thing that struck me as odd was the picture on the card. It was moving.  
  
My heart leaped up into my throat. I grabbed the card up off of the floor to examine it closer. Yep, it was definitely a Chocolate Frog card.  
  
How did she get it? Did she know about my world, and, if so, how long had she known?  
  
I quietly pocketed the card, turned off Chrissy's light, and ran to the kitchen. I found Harry sitting at the table, looking at me strangely.  
  
"Do you know anything about this?" I asked, holding up the card and trying to control my growing anger.  
  
"It's a—er—Chocolate Frog card." Harry said, suspiciously running his hand through his hair. "What about it?"  
  
"It was in Christina's room." I said through gritted teeth. "How did she get it?"  
  
Harry looked as if he was thinking up a lie, but finally just let out a great sigh and said, "I kinda had something to do with that."  
  
"You gave her a Chocolate Frog?" I asked angrily.  
  
"... you could say that." Harry said.  
  
"When did this happen?" I asked.  
  
"In Diagon Alley." He said, cringing.  
  
"Harry!" I yelled, throwing the card down forcefully on the table. "Why would you go behind my back and do that?!"  
  
"She needs to know about our world, Gin." Harry reasoned.  
  
"But you don't have the right to be the one to tell her." I said, wanting to do nothing but strangle him. "That's my job. It comes with being her mother."  
  
"But you weren't doing your job." Harry said.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, offended. "How dare you judge me—"  
  
"She has a right to know about our world," Harry said calmly. "she'll be a part of it soon."  
  
"I *told* you, Harry. She might be a squib." I sighed angrily.  
  
"But if she is then she needs to know that!" Harry said, finally loosing his patience.  
  
"She's not you're child, Harry! You don't have any right to go against my wishes for her well being!"  
  
"I'm the only father she's got!" Harry said, surprising me with his words. "You're sheltering her from everything she has to experience in order to grow up!"  
  
"She's only five years old, Harry." I said.  
  
"So that makes it right for you to tell her your past like it's a fairytale?" Harry asked. I had been pacing, but stopped dead at his words.  
  
"What?" I asked, my voice so quiet compared to how it had been.  
  
"You tell Chrissy about me like I'm a character in a book." Harry said. I was completely speechless. How did he know? "Everything that has happened between you and I is a story to Christina. It's all fictional to her. You're just confusing her with all of these lies, Ginny."  
  
I didn't know what to say. Everything that I had learned in the past few second was too much to handle all at once. I was embarrassed, offended, confused, and angry all at the same time.  
  
Finally, in a shaky voice, I said, "*Don't* tell me how to raise my own child."  
  
Without even looking at Harry's face, or waiting for his response, I ran to my room, slammed the door and locked it. I sat on my bed, my head in my hands as I tried to sort everything out. But I couldn't concentrate, the anger toward Harry and embarrassment that came with him knowing how I was hiding things from Christina consumed me.  
  
For about half an hour, Harry sat outside of my door, knocking on it lightly and saying things that only made me more angry and embarrassed. Like, "Come on Ginny, you're being unreasonable."  
  
I just laid on my bed, still fully clothed, wishing he'd go away. Finally, he stopped trying to make me come out and, minutes later, I heard the front door close quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, another apology (aren't you sick of them?). I have winter formal tomorrow and an a TOTAL spaz and perfectionist when it comes to these things. So, yea, I'm going to spend the next few hours making sure that everything is *perfect*. So, since I want to post this on time, I can only answer a few reviews. But just know that I'M SO GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!  
  
Does it really matter: I love you too (also not in the weird sense)! Good luck on your boards!  
  
Harry's4me+notu: I totally agree that Ginny and Draco are perfect for one another, but not in this story (sorry!). But if it were up to me, the couples would be Ron/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, and Harry with you (since you clearly like him, and I'm a bit afraid of you (j/k)).  
  
Brown*Pryde: Nope, sorry, no Draco/Ginny in this story. I promise to end in Ginny/Harry.  
  
Courtney: heehee, umm, Kate didn't die because I couldn't think of a creative way to kill her. Safe on the head? Chainsaw through the heart? Or candlestick in the library? I was so torn!  
  
crazyGurl-aka-heavenly182angel: Wow, that's a long name. Anyways, this chapter had a bit more Christina, but I do promise more in the future.  
  
supergirl036996: lol, slow down woman! I promise to end with Harry/Ginny. Cross my heart, hope to die, and all that stuff. Oh, and Kate's not a bad person, she's just perfect and no one can tolerate someone like that.  
  
pheonixgurl: No! I want Draco!... well, actually I want Tom Felton. So, let's make a compromise: you can have Draco, and I'll have Tom. Sound good?  
  
Malena2: Actually, I think I could have handled the thing with D. Torres much worse. Anyways, all I have to say is that I tend to have a lot of OOC and stuff like that, but it's just because the only things I'm going for here is a good humor story with romance mixed in. And this story is Americanized because, to put it simply, I'm American. The Harry Potter books I read are changed to be Americanized, so that's the only kind of Harry Potter I know. Anyways, you can say whatever you want, honestly, but just don't expect any changes in my writing. The things you mentioned don't really bother me, and I don't see them as a problem. I guess you're just one of those people who don't get my humor and is really picky about everything being *exactly* like it is in the books.  
  
Herbie: Shopping! Ooo, fun! I'm so glad you liked the chapter, cause I got some mixed reviews. *hugs you* It just makes me so happy when someone understands my humor!  
  
Foags: *hugs you as well*.... sorry, I'm feeling very huggie today. Anyways, yea, Draco's a total babe. That's why I put him in the story, silly. Plus the mere thought of my beloved Tom is enough to make me squeal.... *squeals*  
  
i-hate-cliffies: Whoa, okay, someone put a little bit too much crazy powder in their protein shake today.... sorry, that's a quote from Will&Grace. But, anyways, there's no way I'm killing Malfoy. Cause Malfoy is Tom Felton and Tom Felton is my future lover. So, yea, there ya go.  
  
Lightprincess: Yea, Hermione would be a pretty cool friend. The scary thing is, one of my friends is like the Hermione I write. She's the smartest girl I know, but just says the stupidest thing. Last night we were in her room, lying on the floor and listening to music, and all of a sudden she screams, "Hey, I can see myself in the doorknob!"  
  
Dude: lol, don't worry. Ginny won't get knocked up again, cause then I'd have to change the title to The Perks of Getting Knocked Up... Twice.  
  
Imalil2sarcastic: Honestly, I read ch. 9 over a couple of times, and I was even questioning it. So, I figured since I had gotten some other comments about it, and I couldn't truthfully say that it wasn't offensive, then I'd change it. I only got rid if a few things, so don't worry! Don't feel bad, I'm happy you pointed it out and that you were so nice about it. So thank you.  
  
Chelsea of the Moor: True, Ginny is being an idiot, but everyone makes horrible mistakes (myself being a perfect example). Hopefully Harry will help her see the light soon.  
  
carebear-janiney: I'm really sorry, but I don't know what you mean when you say the chapter was too harsh. Do you mean Ginny was being too harsh in her attempt to make Harry jealous? I feel so stupid, but please explain!  
  
Strayc@t: I'm glad you like my constant out of character-ness. I know I do it way too much, but I can't help it! It's a disease, I swear!  
  
DarkFlower2113: I hope you're in a better mood now. As for Ginny/Draco: never gonna happen. I swear this story will end with a Ginny/Harry ship.  
  
lovebug123: Aw, thank you! I'm just happy that you're reading this story and enjoying it!  
  
Draco-FutureBF: ...erm... I don't really have anything witty to say, but I just wanted to give you a thank you cause you're one of my best reviewers. So, er, happy Christmas!  
  
BuckNC: lol, yea, you can always count on Ginny to make poor decisions. I mean, she wrote to a possessed diary for an entire year, for goodness sakes.  
  
Faith456: heehee, I can always count on your review to make me laugh. And I love the disease idea for Kate. Now all we have to do is think up a fatal disease that can't be cured by magic.... this is going to be hard.  
  
Jill: I'm actually very happy that you feel bad for Ginny. Since some people are telling me that I've succeeded in making them hate Ginny, this is wonderful news!  
  
Chelles: Baby Malfoy! Cool!  
  
lovey360: aw, that's so cool that you and your friend read my story! I don't know why it is, but it just is! I wish I had friends that were interested in this stuff.  
  
Ok, now I really gotta go paint my nails. Thanks so much for all of the reviews everyone, and I'm sorry if I didn't get to you! I'll post again on Friday!!!!!  
  
~bunches of love~  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	18. Ron has Big News, and an Even Bigger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 18: Ron has Big News, and an Even Bigger...  
  
I refused to talk to Harry, even though I knew I wanted to. But I was too stubborn to admit to someone else that I was wrong in the ways I was raising my child. The next day, I decided to have a little talk with Christina. I told her everything. That I was a witch, everyone we know is magical, and she may be a witch too.  
  
I felt a lot better after I told her. I couldn't stand lying to her and, better yet, this meant I could finally use magic around her. I took full advantage of this by making lunch with just a flick of the wand. Sure, it was just grilled cheese, but it was easy.  
  
That night, I got ready for my date with Draco. I was planning on telling him all about the whole situation with Harry, and was completely horrified. Luckily, I had my family and friends there to back me up.  
  
"I can't believe you're going out with that stupid prat." Ron muttered, sitting himself down on the arm of my couch.  
  
"Remind me again," I sighed, clasping a necklace on around my neck. "Who told him about this?"  
  
"It might have slipped out." Hermione muttered.  
  
"I hope you know what a disgrace you are to this family now that you're dating a Malfoy." Ron said angrily.  
  
"It's not like I'm not use to being a disgrace." I said, checking my hair in the mirror.  
  
"Thanks for watching Christina." I said, grabbing my purse and turning to Hermione. "I made a casserole, so heat it up if you get hungry."  
  
"Right," Hermione said, making a mental note. "Order out. Got it."  
  
"Make sure Chrissy's in bed by nine." I told Hermione, ignoring her comment. I then turned to Ron, saying, "Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Disgracing the family name." He said sadly.  
  
I sighed and Apparanted to the restaurant, where I found Draco waiting for me. He stood up and kissed me, making me forget for a second about everything that was worrying me. I felt warm all over and was happy to not have to think about what I was about to tell him for a moment.  
  
But, once he let go of me and we both sat down, my stomach tied back up in knots. He was smiling at me, and I tried to smile back. But, obviously I wasn't doing a very good job of looking normal because he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
I tried not to be filled with even more guilt at the sight of his concerned face.  
  
"I have to tell you something." I said, wishing he'd stop looking so naïve.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, taking me hand in his in a supportive way.  
  
I had gone through this speech in my head a million times, and I took a second to try and remember it all.  
  
"A few years ago, when I was right out of Hogwarts and pregnant, I realized that—"  
  
"You have a baby?" Draco asked suddenly with a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face as he abruptly dropped my hand.  
  
"Oh," I laughed. "Did I never tell you?"  
  
I suppose it had completely slipped my mind. Draco and I hadn't really talked much during our little get-togethers. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but, by the look on his face, Draco did.  
  
"You have a *baby*?" He asked with either shock or disgust, I couldn't really tell.  
  
"Well, she's not a baby anymore." I said, laughing uncomfortably. "She's five years old, and her name's Christina."  
  
"Who's is it?" Draco demanded, standing up so fast his chair tipped over loudly. "It's Potter's, isn't it."  
  
"No, but that's what I came here to talk to you about." I began, wishing that people would stop staring.  
  
"It's been fun, Weasley." Draco said, turning to leave.  
  
"Where're you going?" I asked, not understanding why this was such a big deal to him.  
  
Draco turned back to me with his Malfoy smirk in place and ready to demean me.  
  
"To put it bluntly, Weasley, you're damaged goods." Draco said smugly. "A Malfoy deserves the best, and you're just not in that category."  
  
He turned to go again, leaving me with my jaw on the floor and a lump in my throat. But, when he was at the door, Draco turned around and said, "Oh, and if you ever think of looking in my general direction; don't. You'll just be wasting my time."  
  
And with that, he was gone. I was sitting in my chair, not noticing all of the staring eyes. I think one woman yelled, "You don't need him, honey!" but I was too busy dying inside to notice.  
  
Was this how it was going to be from now on? Was every man I met going to leave suddenly when he found out that I had a baby because that meant more responsibilities for him?  
  
I walked home in a daze. I walked past my flat, but couldn't find the energy to turn around, so I just circled the block before finding myself in front of the building again.  
  
When I walked into my flat, I was planning on having a nice hot bath and going to bed early, but I had forgotten about one little thing. My family.  
  
"What are you doing home so early?" Came Hermione's voice as I closed the door. It took me a few seconds to remember why she was in my flat. I was just about to answer her when I turned around and saw Ron and Harry sitting on my couch.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" I asked, both confused and exhausted. I made the extra effort to avoid Harry's gaze.  
  
"I was watching Christina and Ron and Harry just came over to visit." Hermione said. "What are you doing home so early? You just left half an hour ago."  
  
"Draco and I..." I said, searching for the words that wouldn't send my brother into a psychotic killing spree. "Aren't together anymore."  
  
"That filthy bastard, what'd he do to you?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"I broke up with him." I lied. "I decided it'd be better if we just stopped seeing each other."  
  
Everyone in the room had those sympathetic I-feel-your-pain faces on, and I tried to look grateful.  
  
"You must be pretty upset," Ron said, walking over and putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded sadly. "So I'll keep my victory dance short."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screeched, running over to try and comfort me. "You can be so insensitive sometimes!"  
  
"Well, forgive me for not liking my sister's boyfriend—who, by the way, called you Mudblood for more then half of your stay at Hogwarts." Ron crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm glad the stupid ferret's gone."  
  
"Your sister is upset, Ron. The least you could do is show a little compassion." Hermione said huffily.  
  
"Oh, take it up the ass, Hermione." Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione was just about to say something when I cut her off by grabbing the hand she was about to use to slap her boyfriend.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her quietly. She nodded reluctantly and I led her into my bedroom so the boys wouldn't overhear our conversation.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione asked with concern when she finally took the time to see my crushed face.  
  
"Draco broke up with me." I said sadly. "I didn't dump him, he dumped me. I just didn't want to hear Ron and Harry chorusing 'I told you so's."  
  
"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, hugging me tightly. "Did he say why?"  
  
"That's the worst part." I said, almost ashamed. "He dumped me after I told him that I had a child."  
  
"Oh no." Hermione whispered, hugging me so tight I couldn't breath. But, for some reason, I didn't want her to let go. I needed someone to comfort me.  
  
"He told me that I wasn't good enough for him." I told her. I felt the lump rising in my throat; it hurt to swallow. But I wouldn't allow myself to cry. Draco wasn't worth the tears, and I couldn't go through life crying about everything. I'd already wasted enough hours crying over one guy.  
  
After Hermione had comforted me all she could, we went back out to see if my brother was all a flutter about the new turn of events. But, surprisingly enough, he was sitting on the couch with a calm look on his face. In fact, when his eyes wandered over to Hermione, he looked almost nervous.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked. "Why aren't you planning a hit and run designed especially for Draco?"  
  
"I've learned to restrain my anger." Ron said calmly.  
  
"Bullshit." I said.  
  
"Fine, I'm pissed." Ron admitted. "But there's nothing I can do about it right now, so I'll have to save all of those hexes for the next time I run into ferret boy."  
  
"Where'd Harry go?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"He went home." Ron answered.  
  
"Thank God." I muttered.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?" Hermione asked. "Why aren't you talking anymore?"  
  
I had conveniently forgotten to tell Hermione about the fight. I convinced myself that it was because I didn't want her getting in the middle of a fight that was none of her business, but, deep down, I knew it was because I didn't want an audience to be there when I was proven wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione were supportive enough to stay and have some wine with me while we planned different ways to hurt Malfoy without actually killing him. The game was Ron's idea, obviously, but it ended up cheering me up a great deal.  
  
"What about a chainsaw?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Too messy." I said. "And, besides, we might end up 'accidentally' cutting a main artery."  
  
"And that's bad, why?" Ron asked, making me snort into my glass of wine.  
  
"There's always good old fashion Chinese torture." Hermione suggested, taking a sip of her wine. She was still on her first glass, while Ron and I were pushing our fourth with no intention of stopping anytime soon. We got the high-tolerance-of-alcohol gene from my mum's side of the family. We could go on forever without getting the slightest bit tipsy. Fred and George were the same. Whereas, my father's side of the family steered clear of the pubs because, after only a glass of two, they were completely pissed. I'd actually only gotten drunk once in my life; when I had that horrible date with Hermione's psycho co-worker Nathan. I had to drink three bottles of vodka to do the trick.  
  
"I'm all for any plan that includes the word 'torture.'" I said happily.  
  
"I'm telling you," Hermione went on. "After a few bamboo twigs are shoved under his fingernails, he'll be wishing he had been better to you."  
  
I was having such a wonderful time. Why couldn't men break up with me more often? I got to drink booze and make up murderous plans with my friends. I was almost happy Draco decided to dump me.  
  
I was just about to suggest strapping Malfoy to a broom and sending it to the sun when there was a knock at the door. I put down my wine glass and walked to open it, nearly running into a side table as I did so. I quietly recovered, not wanted to be any louder then I had to because Christina was in bed.  
  
When I opened the door, I was about to slam it back closed again.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked Harry. He walked out from the shadows and I suddenly warmed up my cold shoulder at the sight of his cut lip and black eye.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, ushering him in and sitting him down on the couch, completely forgetting about our differences for a second. Ron, Hermione and I all gathered around Harry.  
  
"I had a little run in with Malfoy." Harry muttered, wiping the blood from his lip on the back of his hand.  
  
"Draco did this to you?" I asked, astonished. "Why?"  
  
"Because I broke his nose." Harry said, amusement in his voice. Ron laughed loudly and clapped Harry on the back.  
  
"You did what?!" I asked angrily. "Why would you attack him like that?"  
  
"Who cares!" Ron laughed. "I bet Harry put him in the hospital. Or left him to die on the road—Please tell me you left him to die on the road!"  
  
"He was breathing last time I checked." Harry said with a small smile.  
  
"How can you be so happy about this?" I asked him angrily.  
  
"He was horrible to you, Ginny." Harry said, turning serious again. "He deserved it after breaking up with you like that."  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry looked like he regretted it.  
  
"How did you know that he broke up with me?" I asked, rage building up inside of me.  
  
"What?!" Ron asked angrily. He was just about to blow up when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen, knowing that he'd just make this situation even worse.  
  
"You eavesdropped?" I asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry pleaded. "I was just walking past to go to the bathroom and I overheard you. After I heard what that bastard did, I had to do something about it."  
  
I was too tired to fight with Harry. I knew that I should have been yelling my head off, but it was pointless. No matter how much I didn't talk to him and ignored him, I couldn't help but love Harry. No matter what he did, I'd always love him. And I couldn't keep making myself angry to cover it up.  
  
"You can't fight my battles, Harry." I said, exhaustion clear in my voice.  
  
"I know," Harry said, almost ashamed. "I'm really sorry about everything that I've said and done the past few weeks. I should have never told you how to raise Chrissy. It wasn't my place. And you can date whoever you want."  
  
"Thank you," I said. "but you were right on both accounts."  
  
Admitting that you're wrong is one of the hardest things a Weasley can do. That and accept charity from others. But I was surprised how easy it was for me to tell Harry that I was wrong. I decided that making Harry jealous was too much work, and I would just let fate take it's course. But, fingers crossed, fate would be kind enough to drop a safe on Kate's perfect little head.  
  
Harry and I sat in the living room talking for a long time before I realized something.  
  
"You know, Hermione and Ron have been in the kitchen for a really long time..." I said.  
  
"You don't think they're....... do you?" Harry asked, cringing a little.  
  
Before I could even say anything, Hermione's voice echoed throughout my flat.  
  
"Oh, Ron! It's so big!" She giggled loudly.  
  
"Holy shit." I whispered, standing up and walking to the kitchen door.  
  
"Do you think it's safe to go in?" Harry asked hesitantly, putting his ear up to the door to see if he could hear anything.  
  
"You go in first." I said. Harry glared at me. "I don't want to see my brother in whatever position they're using! I don't have enough money for the amount of therapy it'll take to get that picture out of my head."  
  
"Fine." Harry said. He opened the door just a crack and looked in. I could see his eyes widen.  
  
"What is it?" I asked covering my own eyes at the thought. "Missionary? Oh please God don't let it be doggy style."  
  
"Oh my God!" Harry laughed. He then did something I never thought he'd do. He walked into the kitchen.  
  
The word 'threesome' flashed in my head, and the picture was enough to send me to an early grave.  
  
"Come on Ginny, aren't you gonna join us?" Came Ron's voice from the kitchen. I nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"You people are sick." I muttered. But before I could do anything else, someone's hand came in through the crack in the door and pulled me into the kitchen.  
  
I immediately covered my eyes, but Hermione finally forced my hands down. I did a quick scan of the room and realized that everyone was fully clothed, thank God. I then focused on Hermione's beaming face in front of me.  
  
"Look!" She squealed, shoving her left hand under my nose. There was an amazing ring on her ring finger when a beautiful diamond in the middle. "I'm engaged!"  
  
"Oh my God!" I yelled, hugging her. "To who?"  
  
She pulled back from the hug and looked at me strangely.  
  
"To me, you twit." Ron said, not being able to wipe the smile off of his face long enough for a simple insult.  
  
"That's great!" I said, hugging Ron.  
  
"And there's one more thing." Hermione said, the same stupid smile on her face. "Harry is Ron's best man, and I wanted to know if you will you be my maid of honor?"  
  
"Wow, Hermione, I'd love to." I said. "Why'd you pick me?"  
  
"Because we're best friends, of course." Hermione said. Then, reluctantly added, "And, also, I know you won't sleep with the groom."  
  
That's Hermione; always planning ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello all. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Umm, I was getting really worried about ch. 17 because for days I'd check my e-mail and wouldn't have any reviews. I thought, "Oh shit, they've all boycotted my stories." I was so upset, you have no idea.  
  
Then, today, I check my e-mail like I do everyday and suddenly I have 349 messages; all reviews. Wow. All I can guess is that my computer, like, copied a bunch of them and re-sent them or something.  
  
Anyways, it's already six in the afternoon, and I have to go to school and be in Fiddler on the Roof in fifteen minutes. So, sorry yet again, I don't have enough time to look at all of the reviews and respond.  
  
But, anyways, thank you so much for reviewing, and I promise that, if my computer will stop being such a butt, I'll have responses in the next chapter.  
  
~bunches of love~  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	19. Ginny's Wedding Oh, No, Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 19: Ginny's Wedding... Oh, No, Wait  
  
Being Hermione's maid of honor was anything but fun. The wedding was in less then a month, and I had to deal with Hermione's daily breakdowns.  
  
"The invitations! I completely forgot about the invitations!" Hermione screeched one day during a dress fitting. She was standing on a stool, getting her dress hemmed by a very stressed-looking woman. "The guests are suppose to know four weeks in advance! What if someone can't come? What if everyone boycotts the wedding because they were invited on such short notice?!"  
  
"Three weeks isn't short notice." I said in a soothing voice. "And no one's going to boycott the wedding."  
  
"But what about the invitations?!" Hermione said, tears filling her eyes. She was waving her arms dramatically and the seamstress was loosing her patience. "How are we going to write a hundred invitations?! There isn't enough time! There just isn't enough—Ow!" She screamed as a pin went into her side.  
  
"Oops." The seamstress said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"We'll just use a duplicating spell." I said, trying to remain calm for Hermione's sake, but desperately wanting to grab one of the seamstress's needles and make the bride-to-be a human pin cushion.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Hermione demanded hysterically. "Were you secretly married before and just didn't tell anyone? Did you, like, have a really small wedding and planned everything yourself? Did you have steak or chicken? And why didn't you invite me?!"  
  
"It's common sense, Hermione." I sighed.  
  
I ended up using that sentence far too many times during the wedding planning process. I knew that brides were suppose to be a bit hysterical, but Hermione was pushing over to psychotic. I was beginning to worry that she'd have to go down the aisle in a straight jacket.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, Ron and I were all sitting down to lunch, talking over details of the wedding.  
  
"I still need at least two more brides maids." Hermione said.  
  
"You mean I'm the only one you have?" I asked, forgetting for a second the remain-calm-so-Hermione-doesn't-snap plan.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Hermione said, pointing at Ron. "If you hadn't been friends with me then I would have been forced to socialize with girls. You've ruined the wedding!"  
  
"Harry's the one who convinced me to be civil toward you, why isn't he getting blamed?" Ron asked.  
  
"Where is Harry?" I asked.  
  
"He'll be here soon." Ron said. "He just had to pick up Kate."  
  
"Kate's coming?" I asked much harsher then I intended to.  
  
"Jealous, are we?" Hermione said, seeming calm enough to mock her best friend.  
  
"You didn't invite her to the wedding, did you?" I asked, continuing to loose my cool.  
  
"Of course I did." Hermione said. "It would have been rude to do otherwise."  
  
"That's the problem with you, Hermione," I snapped. "you're such a people pleaser."  
  
"Is that bad?" She asked.  
  
I scoffed, not knowing really if it was that bad. People like being pleased, and like even more the people that please them. But I'd never tell Hermione that.  
  
I sat in my seat, arms folded and a pout on my face until Harry came with his stupid girlfriend trailing behind.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Harry asked, pulling up a chair for Kate and himself.  
  
"Apparently I'm a people pleaser." Hermione said stuffily.  
  
"Aw, that's rotten luck." Harry said, shaking his head. I could have kissed him. But, actually, that's not much of a difference from the normal reaction I have whenever Harry talks. Or walks. Or smiles. Or exists.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, that's the worst kind." Harry said, making no sense at all. And that's the way I liked it.  
  
"If you were a real friend, then you'd dis-invite her." I said, not caring that Kate was right there.  
  
"Dis-invite who?" Harry asked.  
  
"My... uncle's girlfriend." Hermione said, making a quick save, but ruining it when she added, "her name's Vate."  
  
"That's an unusual name." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, well, it's a family thing—having unusual names. I mean, mine's Hermione for Christ's sake." Hermione laughed nervously.  
  
"But I thought you said she's your uncle's girlfriend?" Harry said.  
  
"Excuse me, Harry, I'm trying to have a conversation with Ginny." Hermione said in her bossy voice. She turned to me and hissed, "And I'm not dis-inviting her. It's rude."  
  
"You're so unreasonable!" I said loudly. "I'm asking you to do a friend a favor, but instead you're helping someone we both hate."  
  
"I never said I hated her." Hermione said, making my jaw drop. I don't know why, but it just seemed completely unbelievable for my best friend to like someone I despised so much. Especially because of how much pain Kate was causing me by being with Harry.  
  
"Listen, can we just get on with the wedding planning?" Ron asked, getting irritated.  
  
"Sure, since it'd be *rude* not to." I said, glaring at Hermione. "In fact, why don't I just plan the whole thing, since Hermione only seems to care about people who don't care about her."  
  
"Stop it." Hermione said. I refused to think that those were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Backstabbing a friend's is a no brainer for Hermione, as long as the person who's mad at her isn't anyone important." I continued.  
  
Hermione was looking down at her lap. She wiped her face quickly, excused herself, and ran to the girl's bathroom.  
  
I sat there, three pairs of eyes staring at me. I didn't know why I'd said those things. I didn't mean them, and it made me feel like even filthier shit to see her cry.  
  
"I'll be right back." I said, not making eye contact with anyone and quickly walking to the bathroom.  
  
I found Hermione dabbing her eyes with paper towels as she sat with her back against the wall.  
  
"Hermione, I'm... sorry." I said, crouching down next to her. She continued to cry and didn't look at me.  
  
"Come on, Mione." I said, putting my arm around her. "I really didn't mean those things. You know how much I hate Kate, it was against her, not you."  
  
"You're right." Hermione croaked. "I'm a people pleaser."  
  
"But that can be a good thing!" I said, trying to be positive. I was getting ready to make a whole speech about people loving nice people when she stopped me.  
  
"That's not why I'm upset." She said, wiping her eyes again. "I just... have so much to do for this stupid wedding, and we only have a few weeks left."  
  
"You can always push it back." I said encouragingly.  
  
"No I can't!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Yes you—"  
  
"No, you don't understand." Hermione said, finally looking me in the eyes. "Gin, I have to tell you something."  
  
She looked down at the ground again before looking me straight in the eye. I held my breath as she drew one in and began to speak.  
  
"I'm... pregnant." She said, laughing a little, but almost in a sad way.  
  
"Oh my God." I whispered. "Oh my God." I repeated, this time with a smile on my face. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I said, hugging her. When I pulled back, I could see that she was smiling through her tears. "Does Ron know?"  
  
"Yes, but I wanted to wait and tell everyone at lunch." She said. "But the point is, I can't push back the wedding because then I'll begin to show. What if I don't fit into my dress?" Hermione's forehead creased in anxiousness.  
  
"Don't worry." I said. "I'll make sure that that doesn't happen."  
  
So, unintentionally, I became piled with Hermione's wedding responsibilities while the mom/bride-to-be rested and Ron upheld the title of the 'worthless one' of the group.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, we've narrowed it down to Lavender, Parvati, Fleur, Luna, Pansy, and Tonks." I said, reading to Hermione off of a list of her potential bridesmaids as she lounged on the couch.  
  
"Let me see that." Hermione said, reaching out and grabbing my pad of paper and pen. She scribbled some things that I couldn't see before handing it back to me.  
  
I glanced down at the paper to see a noose drawn next to the names of Lavender and Parvati, Fleur's name decorated with devil horns and the words 'psychotic whore' written above it, and a rather tasteful picture of a pig with it's ass on fire next to Pansy's name.  
  
"Although you're a rather talented artist, you're still not helping." I sighed.  
  
"Well why would I want *Pansy* to be my bridesmaid?" Hermione asked in disgust. "I'm desperate, but not that desperate."  
  
"These are the only girls you know." I said. "It's not my fault that you're antisocial. So unless you want me to dress Malfoy up in a pretty pink dress, pick someone." I said, throwing the list at her.  
  
"Fine." She said, circling Luna and Tonks' names and handing the list back to me.  
  
I turned to leave, hearing Hermione mutter, "Bridesmaid Nazi" under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What about this one? This one's nice." I said encouragingly to Hermione as we walked through the cake shop.  
  
"Too white." She said stuffily.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"It can be a different color." I said.  
  
"What are the wedding colors again?" Hermione asked, inspecting a cake made entirely out of flowers.  
  
"Red for the girls, black for the men, and, of course, white for you." I said.  
  
"Oh, oh!" Hermione squealed, jumping up and down as she pointed at a cake that was as tall as she was. "I want this one!"  
  
I inspected the price and said, "Unless you're marrying a professional Quidditch player, I'd reconsider."  
  
"Damn it." Hermione sighed angrily. "I knew I should've married Krum when I had the chance."  
  
... what?  
  
"What?" I asked, completely confused and thinking I'd misheard her.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Hermione said nonchalantly. "When Krum and I were going out, I went over to his house for the summer. His parents weren't there, so, you know, we started fooling around..."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Krum broke the kiss and looked deep into Hermione's dark brown eyes.  
  
"Herm-i-own-ninny," Krum said in his thick, Bulgarian accent. "I vant to make love to you."  
  
Hermione smiled, brushing off the fact that her boyfriend had used sappy-pansy talk, instead of just saying sex. She had been preparing herself all year for this, and was finally ready.  
  
"Okay." She said simply. Thinking that the subject didn't need any further discussion, she leaned in to kiss him and carry on with the 'love making.'  
  
"Really?!" Krum said happily. He was jumping up and down like a kid who needed to take his Ritalin.  
  
"Um, yea." Hermione said, wondering why he was so anxious. She tried the leaning in for a kiss again, but Krum grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her behind him as he began to run out of the house.  
  
"What the hell...?" Hermione said as she thundered along behind Krum through the streets. "What are you doing?" she yelled.  
  
"Finding a place for us to make love!" He yelled back, except in a sort of sing-songy voice.  
  
Finally, they came upon a chapel, and Krum ushered Hermione inside.  
  
"I've never done it in a church before, but whatever floats your boat." She muttered.  
  
Krum walked up to a priest that was nearby, praying, or course. He said something to him in Bulgarian. The priest did the same jumpy-dance that Krum just a few minutes ago, and left to go get something.  
  
"What'd you say to him?" Hermione asked, taking a look around the church and wondering if it was even legal to have sex in the house of God.  
  
"I asked him for a—what do you call it—marriage license." Krum said with a huge smile on his face as Hermione nearly fainted from shock.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
"Oh my God," I laughed. "Krum thought that 'making love' meant 'getting married?!'"  
  
"His English was never very good." Hermione sighed. "And he was always pretty dim."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Good news." Hermione said as she walked into the living room where I was laying on the couch, refusing to move.  
  
"Have I died?" I asked, my feet numb from walking the streets of London all day, looking for a flower shop that sold roses that wouldn't cost Hermione's unborn child.  
  
"No, but Kate's not coming to the wedding." Hermione said. My eyes, which had been halfway closed, shot open. I sat up and looked at Hermione to see if she was serious.  
  
"Did you dis-invite her?" I asked happily.  
  
"No," Hermione said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "She just... canceled. I think she has work or something."  
  
As many times as Hermione told me that Kate was the one to say that she couldn't come, I couldn't stop fantasizing Hermione calling Kate up and cursing her out while she dis-invited her. A dreamy smile was on my face for the rest of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding day was less then a week away, and I was more stressed then Hermione. I still had so much to do; reserve the banquet hall, find a place for all of the bridesmaids and best men to stay, and keep Hermione calm through all of it. Everything was just so hectic, I was very short- tempered.  
  
"But I wanna come to Diagon Alley with you, mummy." Christina whined for the hundredth time that day as I rushed around looking for my wand.  
  
"You wouldn't have any fun, sweetie." I said through gritted teeth. "Harry and I are just going down there to pick up a few things for the wedding. Hermione will be here in a few minutes to look after you."  
  
I glanced at the clock. I was going to kill Hermione for being so late. Harry was probably already at the Three Broomsticks waiting for me.  
  
"But I wanna come!" Chrissy yelled, grabbing onto my arm.  
  
"No." I said coldly, yanking my arm from her grasp.  
  
Chrissy's eyes spilled over with tears and she started crying at the top of her lungs, "This isn't fair! I wanna go! I wanna go!"  
  
I grabbed my wand and glanced at the clock again angrily.  
  
"Dammit Christina! I'm already a half hour late!" I said loudly.  
  
I sighed with frustration as she continued to wail.  
  
"Hermione'll be here any second, I have to go."  
  
I walked over to the fireplace as Chrissy grabbed onto my legs screaming, "No, mummy! I wanna go!"  
  
"I'll see you in an hour." I said angrily, shaking her off of my leg and threw floo powder into the fire.  
  
"I hate you mummy! I hate you!" Crissy screamed as I angrily shouted, "Diagon Alley," at the flames.  
  
When I arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Harry was already there with an empty cup of butter beer in front of him.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late." I said as he got up and lead the way outside.  
  
"It's fine. I had a very interesting conversation with Lavender Brown." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Oh my God, Lavender?" I asked with awe. "I thought she moved to America with her boyfriend."  
  
"She did. But then they broke up, and she came back here to start a psychic phone line business with Parvati." Harry said, finishing his sentence with laughter that I quickly joined in.  
  
"Wow," was all that I could manage to say.  
  
"Yea," Harry laughed. "And it seems that Oliver Wood called her asking if his gonorrhea would ever go away."  
  
After a few more minutes of talk about who Oliver could have gotten his STD from, and us wondering how Lavender and Parvati managed to make a business out of their lack of psychic abilities, we arrived at the dress- robe shop.  
  
"Do you have all of the best men's measurements?" I asked Harry as we walked into a rather small store that was cluttered with fancy robes of every color and size.  
  
"Yep," Harry said, pulling out a list from his pants pocket.  
  
"So, let me get this straight," He said as I approached the counter and handed the list to the man behind it. "Hermione is wearing a muggles wedding dress, and everyone else is wearing wizard clothes?"  
  
"Everyone but Hermione's side of the family." I smiled.  
  
I was in the middle of telling the man behind the counter that we needed these robes in a few days, when my cell phone rang.  
  
The man behind the counter gave me a strange look, probably because he'd never seen a cell phone—let alone a phone—before.  
  
"Hello?" I asked into the receiver, smiling nervously at the man.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione's shaky voice said from the other end.  
  
"What's up?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"You have to come down to St. Mungo's right now." She said quietly.  
  
"Why? What happened?" I asked fearfully, my mind racing. Could something be wrong with her baby? What if she had a miscarriage?  
  
Hermione paused for what seemed like years, before finally saying, "It's Christina."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey y'all. So sorry, but my computer is still being a butt. I can't get into the hotmail to get the e-mails. DAMN TECHNOLOGY! Anyways, much love, and thanks to everyone who's wonderful and reviewed.  
  
~bunches and bunches of love~  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	20. Like a Prayer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 20: Like a Prayer  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione paused for what seemed like years, before finally saying, "It's Christina."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The air that had been occupying my lungs suddenly left. It was like someone had punched me in the stomach. I lost feeling in every part of my body, and my cell phone dropped to the ground.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. But I couldn't hear him. The only sound that echoed in my head was Christina's crying voice before I left that day.  
  
When I finally was aware of my surroundings again, Harry was looking at me, saying, "Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
"Chris-Christina..." I said shakily. "We have to go to St. Mungo's... she's there... we have to go..."  
  
I still couldn't tell exactly what was going on. My brain was too busy worrying about what had happened to my baby. I wanted to see her. I wanted to know that she was okay.  
  
Before I knew it, Harry was leading me to the nearest fireplace and having me and him floo together to the hospital. When we got there, Hermione and Ron were already in the waiting room. Hermione's face was streaked with tears, and Ron was trying desperately to comfort her.  
  
"What happened? Where's Christina?" I asked hurriedly. Hermione got up from her seat and wrapped me in a hug, preparing me for what she was about to say.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Hermione sobbed. "I got to the apartment, and I just found her there."  
  
"What happened?" I asked again, looking into her red eyes.  
  
"She was just laying there, on the ground." Hermione continued. "She was unconscious. I think she hit her head or something."  
  
A wave of stomach turning guilt swept over me. I should have never left her alone. What was I thinking, leaving a five year old in an apartment without supervision? It was all my fault.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked, using all my strength to stay composed.  
  
"She's in the emergency room. Last time I talked to a healer, he said they were going to take an x-ray of her head to see if there was any damage." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry and I all sat in the waiting room for an hour, waiting for a healer to come and tell us anything. I couldn't sit still. I kept pacing. And whenever I did sit down, my left leg would shake until I finally got back up and started pacing again.  
  
Harry watched me in silence. He knew that talking to me wouldn't do any good. He couldn't tell me that everything would be alright, because he didn't even know if that was true.  
  
My throat hurt so bad, it begged for me to start crying. But I refused to. I hated crying in front of other people. Besides, if I started, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop.  
  
Finally, a healer walked through the emergency room doors and called my name. Before he could even get a word out of his mouth, I said, "Where's my daughter?"  
  
The healer sighed, but told me to follow him. He showed me down a hall of identical white doors. Ever so often, one would be open and I could see the occupants of it. I saw a little boy, sitting by the bedside of what seemed to be his grandfather. In another room was a woman who's head was wrapped and her leg magically elevated.  
  
We finally arrived at a room number 12, totally identical to the other ones. The healer opened the door and let me enter first. There was my Chrissy, laying in a white bed with blue sheets. Her freckle-sprinkled face was pale, and just underneath her button nose was a tube that ran up and behind both ears. Her tiny arm was hooked up to an IV, and there were machines all around her. She looked so small, only taking up half of the bed.  
  
I pulled up a chair beside her and affectionately brushed her ginger fringe from her face.  
  
"She's still unconscious." The healer said softly. "She took quite a hit to the head. Do you have any idea how it happened?"  
  
I wasn't listening. I was just staring at Chrissy's lifeless face, and the entire world seemed to stop. My heart was so heavy with guilt it hurt. I stroked my daughter's arm gently, praying that she'd wake up.  
  
The healer finally got my attention, and repeated the question.  
  
"No," I said shortly, feeling very distracted.  
  
"Well, my best guess is that she hit her head on a table or something. There's a small fracture in her skull that is being healed right now with a spell. It'll take a few days to heal completely. We can't be completely sure yet if there was brain damage or not. We'll have to wait and see when she wakes up." The healer said.  
  
I thanked him, and he left. The lump in my throat hurt the more I looked at Christina's face, but I couldn't stop. I placed my hand in her small, lifeless one and memorized every freckle on her face.  
  
At some point, Harry, Hermione and Ron all came in and visited. But the room was mostly quiet, and I spoke the minimal amount of words to everyone, the whole while never taking my eyes off of Christina's face. Every word out of my mouth felt detached from my body, with no emotion in it at all.  
  
Hermione and Ron left around eleven at night, promising to be back in the morning. But Harry stayed. He pulled up a chair beside me, and didn't say a word for about an hour. The only sound in the silence was my quiet muttering.  
  
"Are you reciting a spell?" Harry finally asked.  
  
"A prayer." I said quietly. For some reason, those two words had more emotion connected to them then any of the words I'd spoken that day. The painfully restrained lump in my throat throbbed, and my eyes threatened to fill with tears.  
  
"You know, some people say that unconscious people can hear when you talk to them." Harry said softly.  
  
"I wish that were true." I said, tears burning my eyes. I knew that one more word out of my mouth would do it. One more word, and I'd start crying. Harry knew it too, so he pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt cradle my face like a pillow. Before I knew it, I was shaking in rhythm with my sobs, and Harry was gently stroking my back and hair.  
  
It took a long time for me to compose myself. But Harry was patient. He made me feel comfortable, and that's exactly what I needed.  
  
"Do you really think she can hear us?" I asked, once the tears had subsided and I was able to talk again without crying.  
  
Harry nodded and added, "And I think that she'd respond if she could. In fact, it's proven fact that, when someone's unconscious, their body is temporarily paralyzed—like when you're asleep. So, if you talk to them, then they have a better chance of waking up. Over ninety percent of all unconscious patients who wake up had family who talked to them. *And* they remember what was said to them when they were unconscious."  
  
"Really?" I said, looking at Harry with raised eyebrows. "And what percentage of that statement was true?"  
  
At first Harry gave me that hurt, puppy-in-the-pet-shop look. But then he finally said, "It's all utter piss, but it sounded good, right?"  
  
"Like it was actually true." I said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"That's what I was going for." Harry smiled. He got up from his chair and said, "I'm gonna go see if I can find a decent coffee machine. You want any?"  
  
"Yea. Thanks." I said, knowing in my head that I was thanking him for more then a cup of fifty-cent coffee. For the first time, I could feel in my heart how much emotion was riding on that simple 'thanks.'  
  
Harry nodded, smiling kindly, and left in search of our only means of energy. My gaze returned to Christina. I ached to see her happy green eyes again. What if talking really did help? I was at the point where I'd do anything to have my little girl back again.  
  
"Chrissy?" I said quietly, feeling a little foolish, like I was talking to a plant or something. I laughed at how stupid I must have looked, but continued nonetheless.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," I whispered, tucking her fiery hair behind her ear. I searched my brain for something to say. Suddenly, a light bulb went off. "Once upon a time, there was a magical wizard named Harry." I began lamely. "For years he was loved from afar by a certain witch..."  
  
I continued for a while, getting completely lost in the stories that I'd told to Christina a million times. During certain parts of the stories, I'd remember just how Chrissy would react each time—always gasping and laughing in the right parts. I hoped that she could hear me, knowing that, if she was at all scared, the stories would comfort her.  
  
"...Harry came all the way to Ireland, where the witch was being held captive by an evil wizard." I told Chrissy with a smile. "He crept quietly across the grounds, the whole while his eyes never leaving the single light that shone through the imprisoned witch's window."  
  
Suddenly, I had that strange feeling you get when you're being watched. A self-conscious feeling that makes your stomach drop and your hands shoot up to your hair. I abruptly stopped talking and looked up to the open door.  
  
Harry was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, looking, not smug, but content. He seemed to be listening intently to my every word, and that made my stomach drop further.  
  
"Oh—umm—I was just..." I stuttered, my face as red as my hair. I silently begged for the floor to open up and swallow me whole. How much had he heard? And *why* wasn't my imagination good enough to think of another name for Harry's character?!  
  
"Don't stop," Harry said with a smile, walking over and sitting on the edge of Chirssy's bed. "I want to hear how it ends."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Before, he had been furious that I'd told my past as a fairy tale. It was as if he'd accepted my strange quirks. I was completely speechless, more out of embarrassment then anything. Luckily, before I had to say anything, Hermione and Ron came in.  
  
"How is she?" Hermione asked quietly, looking at me with sad eyes.  
  
"Same as when you were here before." I said, still a little caught up in what had happened a few seconds ago.  
  
"Have you been up all night?" Hermione asked with surprise.  
  
"I didn't even know it was morning." I said, looking at my watch. It was, in fact, afternoon. I'd been up for over 24 hours, but I didn't even feel tired.  
  
"I booked rooms for all of the best men and bridesmaids." Hermione said, making me feel a little bit better as a small weight was lifted. "I did everything, so you don't have to worry about the wedding. All you have to do is show up." She laughed lightly.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "but I don't know if I'll be able to go."  
  
"What d'you mean?" Hermione asked almost harshly.  
  
"I can't just leave Christina in the hospital." I said defensively. "I mean, I left her alone for five minutes, and this is what happened." I motioned to Christina's sleeping figure. "Just think of what could happen if I left her for a weekend."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, don't blame yourself for this." Hermione began.  
  
"Let me finish." I said loudly. Hermione's creased forehead stayed in it's place, but she kept quiet. "Even if Chrissy does wake up soon, which the healer said was really unlikely, she's going to have to stay here another couple of days to make sure everything's okay."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was saying. I wasn't going to come to my brother and best friend's wedding? But I knew that I'd never forgive myself if Christina woke up to an empty room.  
  
Although I could tell that she wanted me to come, Hermione insisted that Christina was more important.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry all visited regularly, but I never left the hospital. One of the healers brought in a cot so I could sleep in the room with Chrissy. They even brought me food. Granted, it was hospital food, and nearly as bad as when I try to cook. The only time I wasn't with Christina was when I was going to the bathroom, and the healers joked that, sooner or later, they'd find a way to eliminate that inconvenience for me.  
  
Only two days from Ron and Hermione's wedding, Harry came to visit Christina again, like he did everyday. He'd been there for a few hours, and the conversation had died down. I was just staring at Chrissy's face, her tiny hand resting in mine. I squeezed her hand, encouraging her to open her eyes... and she squeezed back.  
  
"Oh my God," I whispered with a smile on my face. I squeezed her hand again, and she squeezed back. "Oh my God!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Harry, go get a healer, I think she's waking up." I said, my eyes not leaving Christina's face. Harry ran out of the room, nearly tripping over his chair.  
  
"Chrissy, sweetheart, wake up." I pleaded, shaking her lightly. The many prayers I'd said in those past few days were answered when her bright green eyes slowly opened and looked right at me.  
  
"Mummy, my head hurts." Christina said, making a face.  
  
"I'd be surprised if it didn't." I laughed, cupping her face in one of my hands. "I'm so happy you're alright."  
  
Despite all of the strength I put into not crying, tears started to blur my vision.  
  
"Don't cry mummy." Chirssy said, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug. I picked her up, sat on her bed, and placed her on my lap. Minutes later, the healer came in and checked Christina to make sure everything was alright. He said that there wasn't any brain damage, but she should still stay a few more days to make sure they didn't miss anything. Harry left an hour later, leaving Chrissy and I alone.  
  
"Why aren't you going to the wedding." Christina asked me as she rested her head against my chest.  
  
"Who told you?" I asked, smoothing her ginger hair down.  
  
"I don't know. I just remember hearing you weren't going because of me." She said.  
  
My brain began to buzz. Had she heard my conversation with Hermione even though she was unconscious? What if Harry was right? But that was silly, Harry was never right, so why would he start now?  
  
"I just think that you're more important." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"But I want you to go." She said, grabbing a strand of my hair from behind her and playing with it.  
  
"Is that so?" I asked.  
  
"I promise to be awake when you get back." Christina continued. "I know how much you want to go, and I don't want to stop you."  
  
"That's very nice of you, but—"  
  
"No buts." Chrissy said sternly, reminding me of Hermione. "It'll only be a few days, and I promise nothing bad will happen when you're gone."  
  
I looked at Chrissy intently. "Please?" She asked, looking back with big, puppy dog eyes.  
  
Now, I know this sounds crazy, being convinced by a five year old, but, for some reason, it just seemed like the right thing to do. So, I arranged for Devon's parents to watch over her, and packed my bags.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Ron were already at the site of their wedding (some small muggle city where there weren't too many muggles walking around to see us in our wizarding clothes). But Harry hung around to travel with me. We decided that, with only a day left till the wedding, arranging a portkey would be too much of a hassle; Harry wasn't all that wild about floo powder; and we had too much junk to apparate. So we decided to travel the muggle way; in a car.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to drive?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course! I took the classes and everything." I said, lying only a little. I had taken the driving classes, dad wanted me to be 'well rounded.' The only catch was that I never passed the classes. But that didn't bother me, I was certain that the only reason I failed was because I wouldn't sleep with the teacher. He was very old and grumpy, not my type at all.  
  
But Harry seemed to buy my little white lie, and handed me the keys to his rental car. I giggled evilly at the success of my plan, Harry sent me a strange, yet familiar look, and we were off.  
  
"I'm bored." Harry said like a five year old. Actually, scratch that, Christina was more well-behaved then him.  
  
"It's been ten minutes." I said, not taking my eyes off of the road.  
  
"I don't care, I'm bored. Let's do something fun." Harry said, wiggling around in his seat.  
  
"Would you like me to drive with one hand as I use the other to slowly undress myself?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"That'd be quite nice, actually, yea." Harry said with a smile that made me want to jump him right there.  
  
"That's not going to happen." I assured him, knowing that, if I could barely drive with two hands, using one and trying to pull a shirt over my head at the same time wouldn't help the already small chance that we'd get out of the car alive.  
  
Harry and I continued to talk, both keeping our clothes on, for some time. It wasn't until we were almost at the hotel that I noticed flashing light in my rearview mirror (which I had just recently learned was there).  
  
Harry turned around in his seat and looked behind us, saying, "You'd better pull off to the side of the road, there's a cop behind us."  
  
I did so, and then finally allowed myself to panic. As we were waiting for the officer to get out of his car and approach us, I turned to Harry and said, "Switch seats with me."  
  
"What?" Harry asked as I pulled on the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"I don't have a license, so switch seats with me." I said, wishing that he'd stop sitting there, looking like an idiot, and actually do something about the situation. There was no way I was going to jail just because he was slow.  
  
"But you said—"  
  
"Switch!" I yelled, using all my strength to pull Harry's top half over to my seat. I then tried desperately to crawl over to his seat. This was a very bad idea, obviously, especially because the car was very small. So, there we were, Harry on top and me on the bottom, both trying desperately to crawl over to the other seat. My face ended up somewhere near his groan (not that much of an unfamiliar place) when I heard a deep voice say, "Would you like some help there, lad?"  
  
Harry and my head both shot up, mine nearly giving Harry a tapper. A rather large police officer was standing by our window, looking at us with a small smile.  
  
"How long have you been driving like that?" He chuckled, nodding toward our 69 position. Both Harry and I were silent, not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"Newlyweds, I'm guessing." The officer continued, grinning.  
  
"Yep." Harry said with a smile. I smiled too, but in more of a 'please don't arrest me' sort of way.  
  
"Just married yesterday." Harry continued.  
  
"Well, as a wedding present, I'll let this one slide." The officer said, making my mouth form a surprised 'o'—which, come to think of it, didn't make our 69 position look any better.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
My f***ing computer is still being a butt, thus not allowing me into my hotmail account. So, yea, thanks to everyone who's reviews I can't read and, to all of the people who I can't e-mail because my computer hates me, please don't kill me. Hopefully my dad will fix this damn internet when he gets back from his business trip.  
  
ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!  
  
Much love,  
  
Nicole  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me you e-mail address in the review and I'd be happy to do it :) 


	21. Living in a Crack House

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, except the part that me and Stacy thought up. She's an amazing beta reader, and her e-mail's silenceofthemind@hotmail.com if anyone needs one.  
  
Oh! And this chapter is dedicated to my uncle and his new wife, whom inspired this chapter. I could not have asked for a crappier hotel room, but the wedding was beautiful :-P  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 21: Living in a Crack House  
  
Once the officer had left, muttering something about how 'horny the kids are these days,' Harry and I finally found a way to untangle ourselves. He then forcefully took the keys from my hand and drove the rest of the way to the hotel.  
  
"What's the hotel called again?" Harry asked. It had long since grown dark, making it that much harder to see.  
  
I pulled a small piece of paper out of my purse that gave the directions and the way to our hotel.  
  
"Mel's Motel." I said, concentrating more on the surroundings around us then on the name of where we were staying. "Are you sure we're on the right road?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I don't remember Hermione saying that our hotel was located in the ghetto."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but I'd bet anything that he was thinking the same thing. We were surrounded by graffiti, tattoo shops, and big groups of people looking menacingly. Not to mention the occasional woman with barely- there clothing standing on a corner.  
  
"Here it is." Harry said, turning into what looked like a deserted crack house.  
  
"This is our hotel?" I asked with disgust, taking in the trash- covered ground and building that looked like it was falling apart in front of our eyes.  
  
"Maybe it's better on the inside." Harry said, parking the car.  
  
We went inside and paid a creepy little man for our room. He was skinny with translucent skin and his beady little eyes never left my breasts. Harry and I quickly left the lobby and carried our bags up the rickety steps, looking for rooms 11 and 12.  
  
Harry and I said goodnight, and I walked into my room, trying desperately to ignore what looked like the mark of a knife on my door. Thankfully, the room that I walked into quickly drove that out of my mind. My carpet, which I suppose use to be white, was now a dirty brown with splashes of dark red on it.  
  
"Please don't be blood, please don't be blood." I pleaded, closing my eyes tight as I tip-toed across it. I shivered as I opened my eyes to inspect the rest of the room. What was probably rust from the pipes stained my walls. I threw my bags on the moth-eaten bed, and I heard something break as the bed sagged deeply.  
  
Suddenly, I heard shouting from outside. I went to go close the window, but found that it was already closed, silver duct tape decorating the broken parts. I had to use my sleeve to clean off the grim enough to see outside. I could just barely make out two men fighting.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I closed the curtains, which, I might add, had numerous holes in them. Just as I was turning to see where would be the cleanest place to sleep, I heard what sounded like the bang of a shotgun. I screamed and, feeling very unsafe, went to go lock the door.  
  
When I got to the door, I noticed that there was no lock. There was, however, a rope that was nailed onto the doorframe. Using my imagination, I wrapped the rope around the doorknob and tied it tight.  
  
Mel's Motel, my ass. More like Hell's Motel.  
  
I went to go unpack my bag, telling myself over and over again that I'd only have to brave this hellhole for a night. I was just about to pull out my pajamas when I heard a loud crack of wood and Harry's voice. I turned around to see what had happened, and found Harry standing in the doorway and my 'lock' dangling off of the doorknob.  
  
"Hey, your room's nicer then mine." Harry said, looking around my room with less disgust then I had.  
  
"How is that even possible?" I asked.  
  
"There was a dead opossum on my bed." Harry said, making me cringe. "Well, I thought it was dead, until I poked it and it nearly attacked me."  
  
"That's it, we're leaving." I said, grabbing my bags and telling Harry to do the same. We walked down to the lobby, and the same disgusting man was there. I asked him for our money back, but he told my breasts that there weren't any refunds.  
  
"Anyplace is better then this. I'm sure we have enough money left." Harry said as we walked out to the car. He turned on the car... or, at least *tried* to turn on the car.  
  
"I'm no expert on cars," I said, making Harry mutter 'you don't say,' as he was reminded about the beginning of the trip, when I asked him which pedal was the gas and which was the break. "but isn't it suppose to make a noise when you turn it on?"  
  
Harry got out of the car and lifted up the hood, letting loose a few swear words once he took a quick look inside.  
  
"The engine isn't there." He said angrily as I walked up beside him. "Someone must have stolen it."  
  
"I didn't know you could do that." I said with amazement. Harry glared at me. "So what do we do?"  
  
"Walk, I suppose." He said, grabbing his bags out of the car.  
  
"But the next hotel could be miles from here!" I said, reluctantly retrieving my own bags.  
  
"Then we better start walking." Harry said.  
  
So we walked for what felt like hours, trying to avoid everyone who looked like they were concealing a weapon. The sun had disappeared hours ago, and we were left with nothing but the dim street lights. I talked nonstop, trying to calm my nerves as I feared that every dark alley we passed was filled with murderers.  
  
"...so then I was like, "that's pink, Hermione, not red." And she was like, "no, it's red." So then I pulled out a red dress and showed her the difference and *finally* got her to admit that she was wrong. But that was just the beginning. It took me hours to convince her that there was a major difference between green and forest green." I rambled, looking around nervously as words continued to pour out of my mouth.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked, obviously trying to get me to talk about something else.  
  
"Around midnight." I said, looking at my watch.  
  
"Oh, thank God, there's a hotel." Harry said pointing at a huge, glowing sign. We both practically ran inside, and saw an immediate difference from the previous place we'd been. Everything looked clean! And there wasn't an animal carcass in sight.  
  
Harry asked a women behind the front desk how much a room was, and it was much more then we expected. Both of our money combined could only get one room.  
  
"Why don't we just go look for a cheaper place?" I asked Harry.  
  
"The next hotel isn't for a few more miles." Harry said. "We can share a room, right?"  
  
I tried not to look as excited as I actually was. Would I like to share a bed with the man I'm in love with? Does Hermione like pop quizzes? But I decided to play that cool-card.  
  
"Would Kate be okay with us sleeping together?" I asked, making his eyes widen. "In the same bed, I mean."  
  
Harry nodded, seeming to have lost his voice as his face reddened a little. We grabbed our bags and headed to our room.  
  
"No blood stains," I observed as we walked in. "I think I could get use to this place."  
  
I went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I also made sure that my hair was perfect, and that my makeup was as well. I didn't want to look like hell when I woke up in the morning, so makeup was essential.  
  
When I came out, Harry was already lying in bed, with his shirt off. This was going to be harder then I thought. How was I going to be able to control myself? So, taking a deep breath and ignoring that small tingling between my legs, I climbed into bed and prayed that I'd fall asleep before I did anything I'd regret.  
  
But Harry seemed to have other plans. Just as I was closing my eyes, I felt the bed shift as he rolled over to face me.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked casually, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Sure." I said, opening my eyes and turning slightly to look at him.  
  
"Is it possible to be in love with more then one person?" He asked as he laid back down on his pillow and turned his face toward mine. I couldn't help but notice that our faces were inches apart.  
  
"I don't think so." I said thoughtfully. "I think that there's only one true love for everyone."  
  
"But how do you know which is love and which is just a crush?" Harry asked.  
  
"There's a big difference." I said, knowing from experience. "When you're in love, you might not know it right away. But you'll start to notice that your feelings for that person are different then your feelings for other people." I felt like I was rambling, but Harry seemed to be hanging on my every word, so I continued. "You feel so close to them, it's like you can never stay mad at them. If you're in love with someone, then you always want to be with them, because that's the only time that you're truly happy. I can't really explain how it feels to be in love, because it's so indescribable. But you'll know when you are, believe me."  
  
"Who were you in love with?" Harry asked.  
  
"You." I whispered, without thinking. I was shocked at the word that had past my lips, but there was no way I could take it back. The strange thing was, I didn't feel the embarrassment I thought I would. So, dizzy with the relief of no longer having to keep that secret, I whispered, "And... I still am."  
  
Harry smiled and moved his face a little closer to mine.  
  
"Goodnight, Ginny." He whispered, placing a kiss on my lips.  
  
I laid there long after Harry had gone to sleep, my lips still tingling from his kiss. Finally, I got over my excitement and surprise, and fell asleep to dreams filled with Harry and his wonderful lips.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up around eleven o'clock, the first thing I noticed was that Harry wasn't there. I tried to convince myself that he'd just left early, but I couldn't help wonder if he'd left because I was there. What if last night's kiss was just a pity kiss?  
  
I cursed my big mouth as I got dressed and Apparated to the wedding with my bridesmaid dress in hand. When I got there, I went straight to the place where the bride-to-be was getting dressed. As soon as I arrived at the door, Luna came bursting out with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Ginny, you better get in there quick." She said. "Hermione's nearly in tears and is thinking about calling off the wedding."  
  
"Holy shit." I sighed, knowing I'd have my work cut out for me. I entered the room cautiously, and the first thing I noticed was Hermione standing on a stood in front of a huge mirror with her wedding dress on. Also, it was kind of hard to miss the disaster area that was on Hermione's head.  
  
"Hermione, what's up with your hair?" I asked, forgetting to be positive for a second.  
  
"I'm afraid it's the Granger curse." Mrs. Granger said as she tried desperately to tame her daughter's locks.  
  
"It's a sign! I should just call off the wedding right now!" Hermione wailed.  
  
"Because of a bad-hair-day?" I said with a smile, pulling out my wand and trying to think of a charm to fix this mess.  
  
"Try bad-hair-life." Hermione pouted.  
  
I tried at least ten hair-calming spells before Hermione stopped looking like she'd been electrocuted. I twisted it up into a nice bun that sat on top of her head.  
  
"There, problem solved." I said with a smile. But Hermione didn't seem satisfied.  
  
"God, I look horrible," She said, wiping her eyes. "My mascara's running, and my eyeliners all messed up."  
  
"I'll re-do your makeup." I said, telling her to sit on a chair so I could reach her better.  
  
"You're wasting your time, you know." Hermione sobbed as Tonks handed her a tissue.  
  
"Well, I've got lots of it." I shrugged.  
  
"And I look so fat." Hermione complained, obviously determined to be ugly in some way or another.  
  
"No you're not." I said, patting her small pregnant stomach. "You can barely even see the bump."  
  
After a few moments where the only sound was of Hermione's sniffling, she declared, "That's it, I'm calling off the wedding."  
  
"Why?" I asked, continuing to apply her blush.  
  
"How could I be in love with someone who hated me for years?" Hermione asked desperately. "He called me a bookworm and makes fun of me and is so possessive!"  
  
"Oh, stop it." I said. "You know you love him."  
  
"And he's so lazy!" She continued, ignoring me completely. "I mean, he's never on top—"  
  
"There's something I don't want to know about my brother." I said as I heard Mrs. Granger gasp.  
  
"We fight constantly." Hermione continued. "Why would I want to marry someone I can never agree with?"  
  
"Because you guys are perfect for each other." I said. Hermione opened her mouth to disagree, but I cut her off. "Just think of how you feel when you're around Ron, when you're not fighting."  
  
"That's a limited amount of times." Hermione muttered. But, once I glared at her, she seemed to change her tone. "Although I kind of enjoy our arguments. He looks so cute when he's angry. And making up is always fun." She said suggestively.  
  
"Stop," I said, trying to get the picture of Hermione and Ron 'making up' out of my head. "before you kill both me and your mother."  
  
After sending Tonks to go get some water for Mrs. Granger, who had fainted suddenly after Hermione coolly mentioned how good the sex was, I quickly got dressed. After handing Hermione her extravagant red rose bouquet and grabbing my simple white one, we were ready.  
  
Finally, the time had come for Hermione to walk down the aisle. We were all waiting behind the closed doors of the church, listening for the music to start so we could begin the ceremony. We were in line with me in the front, then Tonks, Luna, and finally Hermione with her father ready to give her away. That's when I remembered something.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, before I forget," I said, turning around to look at her. "you're cheap."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said with a little laugh.  
  
"The hotel you picked for Harry and me was horrible. I would have been better off sleeping in a dumpster." I said, trying not to smile as I said this.  
  
"Well, who's fault is that?" Hermione asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Yours?" I asked, unsure.  
  
"You said you weren't coming, so I canceled your reservation at the good hotel. When you finally decided to come, it'd already been filled, so I just picked the next best thing." She said stubbornly.  
  
"The next best thing would have been a landfill." I said, turning my back to her. "Anyways, Harry and I ended up staying in another hotel. In the same room. In the same bed."  
  
My lips curled into a smile as I heard her gasp and then giggle with excitement. Her happy sounds were quickly followed by the sounds of an organ playing our entrance music.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione whispered with excitement.  
  
"I'll tell you later." I said as the doors opened. "Now go get married."  
  
Without another word, I straightened up and started down the aisle, being careful to avoid Harry's eyes as he stood next to Ron at the front of the church. I couldn't help the small nagging voice that told me that he didn't love me, and that I had made things that much more uncomfortable by telling him my feelings.  
  
For some strange reason, the more I tried not to look at Harry, the more my eyes wanted to wander over toward him. I had to use all of my strength to look anywhere but at him, and I only became aware of my surroundings again when the music changed to the wedding march and Hermione began down the aisle.  
  
I was the closest to Ron, and could just barely hear him whispering to Harry. But I did hear Harry say something like, "Are you ready?"  
  
"I suppose." Ron said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"At least you had a bachelor party to calm your nerves." Harry said positively. He paused before saying, "Although, it would have been better if the stripper hadn't turned out to be Fleur."  
  
Stunned by what I thought I'd overheard, I quickly glanced at Ron. He was looking at Hermione walk toward him with love in his eyes, his mind obviously far from the bachelor party. Without even knowing it, my eyes went from Ron's face to Harry's. But I quickly noticed my mistake and looked away when I noticed he was looking at me.  
  
Throughout the entire ceremony, I made a point not to look in Harry's general direction, no matter what. If lighting struck that exact part and chaos ensued, I still wouldn't let my eyes wander. I looked at Ron and Hermione and *only* at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Do we have the rings?" The minister asked. Harry handed both of them to him, and the minister said, "Ronald, place the ring on Hermione's finger and repeat after me,"  
  
Ron grabbed the ring and Hermione gave him her left hand.  
  
The minister continued, saying, "I Ronald, take thee Hermione—"  
  
"Hold on a sec." Ron said, desperately trying to get the ring over Hermione's knuckle.  
  
After a few seconds, Hermione sighed with annoyance and hissed, "Hurry up Ron."  
  
"Well if you didn't have such big ass fingers—" Ron growled. A few people nearby, who could hear him, gasped.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, as many other people did. I quickly glanced back at Tonks and was greeted by raised eyebrows and a nervous smile.  
  
"Oh, honestly!" Hermione said loudly, grabbing her hand back and forcing the ring on herself.  
  
"No need to be dramatic, Hermione." Ron said.  
  
"You can't do a *simple* thing!" She said loudly. The minister cleared his throat quietly and I begged that Hermione wouldn't begin to rant. "I mean, how am I suppose to expect you to even eat by yourself if you can't—"  
  
The minister cleared his throat more loudly this time, causing both Hermione and Ron to blush.  
  
"Now, Ronald, repeat after me," the minister continued. "I Ronald, take thee Hermione,"  
  
"I Ronald, take thee—"  
  
But Ron quickly stopped as his best man walked past them, grabbed a single rose out of Hermione's bouquet, and walked straight up to me.  
  
Well, this was going to make avoiding eye contact a lot harder.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked in a hushed voice as he handed me the rose and bent down on one knee.  
  
"Ginny, we need to talk." He said seriously.  
  
"Could you try doing that after the wedding?" Hermione said to him, looking very pissed.  
  
"No, I have to do it now," Harry said, his eyes never leaving mine. "or else I'm afraid it'll never happen."  
  
There was a silence as I noticed that everyone's eyes, some angry but most curious, were on me.  
  
"Ginny, I love you." Harry said, causing everyone, including me, to gasp. I was so taken aback that I dropped the flowers in my hand.  
  
"What?" I whispered, kneeling down as well so we could be face to face. "What about Kate?"  
  
"That was my pathetic way of trying to get over you." Harry laughed dismissively. "But obviously it didn't work, because I broke up with her. That's why she didn't come to the wedding."  
  
"But she was perfect." I said, knowing that this was completely true. It taken forever for me to admit it, but Kate was as perfect as they came.  
  
"You're perfect." Harry said with a sincere smile. "I know everything about you, so believe me."  
  
I scoffed, thinking that he couldn't possible know everything about me. We'd only been on speaking terms (thanks to me) since my fourth year. And he only really got to know me during those wonderful nine months of my pregnancy.  
  
"I can prove it." Harry said. "Your favorite color is green, your favorite fruit is chocolate covered strawberries," Despite myself, I laughed silently at this part. "You love Quidditch, you read Shakespeare at night because it puts you to sleep, and, no matter how much you'll deny and complain, you wouldn't trade your childhood for anything."  
  
I was completely stunned. Nobody knew that much about me, especially the Shakespeare part. I smiled warmly at Harry, using one hand to softly touch his face.  
  
Harry gently grabbed my hand and kept it in his as his other hand went into his pocket and pulled out a small, very familiar silver ring with a square ruby.  
  
"Where did you find that?" I asked with surprise. Harry was holding the ring he'd given to me at Christina's baby shower. There were so many memories in that ring that, when I went against my heart's wishes and moved to Dublin with Devon, I hid it in my jewelry box. I thought that if I didn't see it, then all memories of Harry and how happy I was with him would vanish. But that obviously wasn't what I really wanted, because, every night, I'd peak into the box to make sure it was still there, never having the nerve to put it back on. But in the chaos of the wedding, I got out of my routine and didn't notice that it was gone.  
  
"Christina told me to give it to you." Harry said with a little laugh. "She said that she sees you looking at it all the time."  
  
I blushed, wishing that my daughter would stop running her mouth. But, in the back of my mind, I was silently thanking Christina.  
  
"I love you Ginny," Harry said, holding up the ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Everyone gasped, but it was as if I couldn't hear them. I smiled, knowing before I even opened my mouth what the words would be. I looked into his eyes and quietly whispered, "No."  
  
"...what?" Harry said, a little taken aback. "I thought you loved me."  
  
I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up off of the ground with me. I smiled at him and said, "I do love you, you twit." Harry looked relieved and chuckled a little. "If you really knew everything about me, you'd know that I'm a total commitment phobic." I joked.  
  
I took the ruby ring and slipped it on my left hand ring finger.  
  
"Why don't we make this a promise ring." I said with a smile as Harry leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back just long enough to tease, "Silly Harry, you think I'll accept one ring for a baby shower present *and* an engagement ring? You don't know me at all." Harry pulled me into another kiss, and I could feel his lips smiling against mine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this is *sob* the last thank you's I'm gonna write for this story! It's so sad. But you guys have been amazing, sticking with me through this whole thing, and being supportive or giving me constructive criticism to help me make it better. Anyways, here goes.  
  
Dracos-girl8706: There ya go! Just for you, Kate's finito. And I did all of the three on your list except for two, but I'm sure Chrissy thinks of Harry as a daddy.  
  
Merit Somnia: lol, yea, reading things that make you laugh in public places always makes people wonder about your sanity. But if that last part in 19 really did happen in real life, I think that person would now be living under an assumed name.  
  
Purfectchild: Aw, you have such great fate in me. I've been trying forEVER to write another story, but I just keep going back to this one. I donno, maybe my next story will be a sequel to this. Maybe not. I donno!  
  
Mep: heehee, funny name. Sorry, for some reason, your name reminds me of Becker from the muppets. Anyways, thank you!  
  
Dude: Oh my God, thank you for catching my anatomy misspelling. I wasn't really sure how to spell it, and I didn't wanna scream, "Mom! How do you spell groin?!?!" cause that would just lead to another sex talk that I really don't wanna have. So, thank you!  
  
Imalil2sarcastic:Yea, I was gonna write more chapter, but I just felt like I was writing in circles. So, I figured finishing my chapters on the legal drinking age in the U.S.  
  
Faith456: There! Ginny and Harry are together! And you can just pretend that Kate has a fatal disease. You know, the kind that eats away at her from the inside out. A niiiiiiiice, slow death.  
  
Carebear-janiney: I love carebears!!!.... okay, that's out of my system. So, yea, no marriage, but at least they're together!  
  
Fancyeyes: Glad I make you laugh! That's want I'm going for.  
  
Glitter8262: Thank you for the good wishes for my computer. It's better! My dad fixed it. Yea!  
  
MoonGoddess25: Why didn't they apparate to the wedding? Honestly, cause I've had that car scene in my head for the past month, and was dying to write it. But we're just going to pretend they had too much luggage to apparate. *wink*wink*  
  
Foags: OMG, been dying to talk to you. I'm in California, and I just went to the WB studios. I got to see Friends stuff! They showed us where they use to film, and the dismantled Central Perk, and I saw the black toilet Joey had in his one apartment. It was so cool!!! Oh, and, if you watch ER (which you totally should), I got to see them filming, and Noah Wyile TWICE! It was so cool.  
  
g-@-b-S-t-E-r*07: Thank you so much for being a loyal reader! I hope you wanted Ginny and Harry to get together!  
  
Gurl58: There ya go! That's it, tho. Thanks so much for being a loyal reader!  
  
DarkFlower2113: heehee, it's always a good perk in my unpaying job to give you warm fuzzy's. But I don't think I'd ever be able to manage 2100 chapters. What would I write about? I suppose I could make Christina someone else's baby or something, but don't you think that'd be a bit too All My Children?  
  
Pheonixgurl: That's it! I hope it ended the way you wanted it too!  
  
Sarahamanada: Glad you liked that chapter. I hope you liked this one too!  
  
Nastyubervamp: Aw, you're too kind.  
  
Belle: lol, I love your e-mail. Anyways, I'm glad you liked my story.  
  
Harry's4me+notu: Velma Kelly rocks! But, yea, I like Ginny more, so please don't kill her. But I have no problem with you liking Harry, cause I don't want him. Draco, however, is completely off limits. He is marked 'Nicole's Future Husband' and will stay that way until I move to London and he just *happens* to run into me. Muhahaha!  
  
LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: Glad I can make you laugh, and I hope I ended it the way you wanted it to end!  
  
Herbie: Yep, Harry and Ginny are together! Thanks so much for reading this story and reviewing. You've been here since the beginning! Thanks for being so loyal!  
  
Kneh13: Glad I made you laugh at the end of 19. I hope I ended it how you wanted!  
  
Chelles: Actually, I have no idea if I'm gonna do a sequel. What would I write about? I've got some ideas for other stories tho, so I'll probably write those. But I'll try to think of a sequel!  
  
Chellery: Aw, thank you! You're too nice. And I'm glad you liked the Friends stuff. I am totally inspired by them, and can't help but add little bits from them in here.  
  
ShakiraCrazy: A sequel is *very* unlikely, but I'll try to think of one! Anyways, thanks so much!  
  
Mintytoothpick: Thanks so much for sticking by me this whole time! I'm gonna miss you! But I hope I ended it the way you wanted, and that I can write something in the future that you'll like and read.  
  
Fentoozler612: I'm so happy I've been making you laugh this whole time. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.  
  
Angelic-pen: Thank you!  
  
Brown*Pryde: lol, I donno if they wish they were married (well, maybe Harry, based on this chapter), but it's obvious they've liked each other for a while.  
  
Luna Lovegood2: I'm glad I made you laugh, even with a kind of tense chapter like the last one. Thanks for sticking with me this whole time!  
  
Wytil: lol, happy happy joy joy.  
  
Mel B: omg, you are way too nice to me. I'm so glad you liked this fic, and thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
BuckNC: lol, no, sorry, no more chapters. But at least it was a happy ending, right?  
  
Tyster: I'm glad you liked this story. Sorry I had to end it, but otherwise you'd just get bored with it. Oh, and don't cry! I want you to laugh—no crying!!!  
  
Lovebug123: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I can make you laugh.  
  
Faer: Sorry I had to end it, but don't you think you'd kind of get bored with me writing millions of chapters where it was just stupid things like Ginny and Harry fighting about the color of the drapes in their flat or whether Ginny looks fat in her new dress?  
  
LittleGreenPerson: I'm so glad you liked ch. 19. I hoped this one was just as good.  
  
SugareeSWEET-xoxo: I love your name. Just to letcha know. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad I can make you laugh!  
  
CaptainJackSparrowsLover: I'm so glad you like my story! That's always reassuring, and it's what brings me back to the computer to write more.  
  
Azera: lol, now you can totally love this story because Ginny and Harry are together!!!  
  
Kelei: aw, you're too sweet. I'm just happy I can make someone laugh. So thanks!  
  
Lupin'sLuver: Thank! Oooo, I like your name. Lupin's one of my favs.  
  
Mjk306: Erm, I did. Hoped you liked it!  
  
Lovey360: I know! You've been a very loyal reader. Thank you so much for sticking with me the whole time!  
  
Wizzabee: lol, ya, not the best position to be in when your in a public place.  
  
deity of death1: Thank you!  
  
Draco-FutureBF: You're another one of my readers that's been here since the beginning! I'm so glad you stuck with me.  
  
Laura: lol, is this long enough? I think it's the longest yet, but I'm not sure. Anyways, Harry and Ginny are together, so don't worry!  
  
LuluIsALobster: omg, you have such a funny name! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
SaTiNk06: Thank you!  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: Thanks so much! You're another one of loyal readers. Thanks so much for not giving up on my story!  
  
Mr. Reviewer: Sorry, they're together. I know that I made Ginny out to be a bit unlikable, but I was just trying to make her realistic. She has very bad judgment, and was use to being led by others and told what to do. I know I didn't make that clear in the story, that's one of the things I have to work on. Anyways, I'm glad you like the story despite that.  
  
Moonlightandroses: I did I did I did.  
  
Lyssa: I hope this was long enough! But at least they're together, right?  
  
HPisObsessive: I hope that the story answered your question about where Kate ended up. Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm so glad you like my stories.  
  
Dolphingirl79: I'm so sorry I forgot to e-mail. My hotmail wasn't working, so I couldn't get into my account and e-mail everyone for the past few chapters. Sorry!  
  
Ari-Griffin: Thanks so much!  
  
Lil-fankie14: I'm glad I can make you laugh, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lightprincess: I hope I didn't disappoint you! You wanted them together, right? I can't keep track of who like's Ginny and who hates her.  
  
xPlayer Haterx: Thanks!  
  
********************************THE END******************************* 


End file.
